Orange Moon
by up2nogoodj5
Summary: HIATUS* SEQUEL TO FULL MOON! Edward has returned to Bella, but now Jake is missing or worse, no 1 believes he is alive except Bella. Will she find her best friend? and who is the mysterious knew family in forks? and why does Bella feel so drawn to them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FIRST OFF. READ FULL MOON BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER, OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND!**

**Second… **

**I'm not sure if I like the title… :-/ **

**So if ya have any ideas LEMME KNO!! **

**Also any ideas or thoughts of what you wanna see or thinks gonna happen in this story… let me know!!**

**Thanks for all your reviews and alerts on full moon…..**

**I'm glad you all liked that story so much!!**

**Hope you like this one just as much if not more!! **

**Please R&R **

**Chapter one: Prologue**

We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope. 

I forget where I heard that from but I think it fits how I'm feeling. Everyone else is loosing hope, or I should say I'm the only one left with it. 

Its been a little over three months since we had all thought Jacob had died. Three long months. A lot has happen since then, graduation, my engagement, Me and Edward had agreed we were going to tell Charlie this week that we were getting married. I dreaded that. I knew he wouldn't be happy. 

Three long months, and a lot has changed, and then so little has at the same time. Three months since Jacob disappeared, three months I sat here worrying whether I was loosing my mind for having hope, three months it felt like forever, and yet I could still see the pain, the sadness and hurt in Jakes eyes like it was yesterday, he had heard I was engaged to Edward I blamed my self for his so called death, I didn't believe he was dead. I still had hope. 

I knew he had left his necklace at my window for me to know he was ok. Edward came home the day I found it. He said I was crazy that it could have been there for who knows how long. I remembered he had it on the day he supposedly died. The day we had got in the fight, the day my life changed forever.

No one would listen to me. 

'He could have come after the fight and left it.'

I was in my room the entire time waiting, with Edward he would have known he was there. Again no one listened to me. They said it was wishful thinking. 

There was so many things that proved that he was gone. His ashes, his tattered burnt shorts, that fact there was no sign of him since. Why would he stay away this long make everyone worry about him. The biggest one of all, why cant the pack sense him, hear him at all. 

I had no answers to any of them. All I had was a leather necklace with a wolf pendant that now hung around my neck. It gave me strength it gave me hope. I knew it was his, I could feel it. I saw him wearing the necklace the same day he disappeared. Jasper had told me that it could be anyone's necklace, I almost killed him with the anger that was coming from me. 

Edward just went along with everything I said and told me he'd be here if I needed anything. He just didn't want to upset me anymore than I already was, I knew he didn't have any hope at all. Whether it was he didn't want hope, or just couldn't see the point, I didn't know. The pack wanted hope, but they didn't believe it was possible. Quil and Embry were the only ones who would ask if I had found anything new out. My answer was the same, I never found anything new, except the day I found his necklace, that was the only clue I had, the only reason for hope. 

Billy was the only one who had hope with me now. He would help me put up fliers, call around to different hospitals, and police stations. Charlie helped with that, he wanted to see Jacob back home safe and sound. I asked Edward if he really had any hope at all, he would always change the subject, so I always took it as a 'no Bella you're the only one crazy enough to still have hope' but he did it just for me, and Billy. I was beginning to think Billy's hope was diminishing. It has been so long and no word yet.

No one really thought I was right but they knew I had to have hope. They all listened to my theories, they all agreed that it was a possibility, but I knew they didn't believe, they didn't think it was possible after all this time, Jacob was just going to come walking into the house one day. 

I had to believe, I had to hope. Without hope, we have nothing. 

**A/N: this one will have no limits.. But please R&R Still… the next chapter however will have certain of reviews I have to get before I update. So review review review : -) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**I'm not sure if I like the title… :-/ **

**DO YOU LIKE IT!? **

**Well if ya have any ideas LEMME KNO!! **

**Also any ideas or thoughts of what you wanna see or thinks gonna happen in this story… let me know also. I might use it and say it was ur idea..!!**

**Thanks for all your reviews and alerts on full moon…..**

**I'm glad you all liked that story so much!!**

**Hope you like this one just as much if not more!! **

**Chapter 2: Ice cream Shop**

"Bella love. It's time to get up."

"MM" I moaned and rolled over burying my face deeper into the pillow.

"Bella,. Please were going to be late."

"Late for what?" I asked annoyed.

"We have to go to my house, were having breakfast with my family. Remember?"

"Why do we have to go have breakfast? I am the only one that eats!" I shoved myself up onto my elbows.

"Because, Alice has wedding ideas and plans to go over with you, and also Esme and Carlisle wish to talk to us."

"Ugh, I can only handle one talk today."

"Silly Bella, my parents aren't going to be difficult, they already know were engaged and love the idea."

"I know, I'm just not looking forward to telling Charlie today at dinner."

"He already left for work. It will be ok, I promise, he will understand, he wont be that mad."

"Alice?" I asked, wondering if she saw us telling Charlie the good news.

"No, but that's another thing you can ask her when you get up!"

"It's summer I don't wanna." I whined.

"Your cute when you whine."

I growled grumpily at him.

"Up up up." He said with enthusiasm. How anyone could be hyper this early in the morning, in summer I had no clue. I guess it was easier when you didn't sleep at all.

"MM I'm up." I said groggily licking my lips, my mouth was dry.

"I'll be back I'll go get you a drink. Now you get up." and he was out my door.

I rolled back over and threw the pillow over my face.

"Five minutes." I heard him call from downstairs.

I sighed heavily. "Make it ten." I whined.

"Don't make me come back up there and drag you out of your bed."

"MMM stupid overzealous eager vampire." I groaned.

"Nice." He rolled his eyes and grinned as he walked into my room and handed me a cup of juice. I took a sip and sat it on the nightstand.

" I need a shower before I go anywhere." I stated bluntly and rolled off the bed and went to get clothes.

"That doesn't sound half bad." He grinned devilishly at me, and stood up.

"Edward. Are you implying what I think you are?" I grinned.

"I don't know what your talking about." He grabbed me lightly around my waist and pulled me out into the hall.

I laughed as I tripped over the rug, he caught me and picked me up into his arms bridal style and kissed me passionately. He walked me into the bathroom and sat me down gently on the sink. I went to try to unbutton his shirt, he pushed my hands away gently and grabbed the shirt of his collar and ripped it off over his head.

He gently reached for my shirt helping me pull it over my head.

"Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I let out a low whine, as he blew in my ear.

He laughed at me, I began to pout, it only fueled his laughter.

"Bella, you really shouldn't be like this." He whispered through his teeth.

"Like what?" I looked down trying to find the problem.

"So, irresistibly delicious. Your so beautiful." he whispered as he kissed down my chest, and wrapped his hands around my back to unsnap my bra.

He pulled away for a split second, and then I noticed the water was now running, and soon we were both lost in a cloud of steam.

"Edward, what does your parents want to talk to us about?" I asked curiously on the drive to his house.

"It's nothing bad my love, stop worrying."

"Ok. Do you know what Alice has planned?"

"Not a clue, she blocks it from me every time I'm around." he sounded annoyed.

"Do you get upset when you cant read my thoughts? Be honest."

"No." He paused and he looked like he was deep in thought. "Ok sometimes. Only usually when you try to shut me out, or hide something from me, or you don't tell me the entire truth." he must have seen my face drop. "You edit things out" He stated further. "Other than that no, I know that when your ready you'll come to me and tell me." he smiled down at me gently caressed my hand with his.

"Sometimes, probably more than you, I wish I could read yours." I smirked.

"Why?"

"You edit." I laughed.

When we pulled into his driveway, Alice was already waiting for us, jumping up and down eagerly clapping her hands.

"Great." I groaned

Edward just laughed

"She'll go easy, I actually think you'll like her ideas."

"I don't want anything big and expensive, or fancy."

"Don't worry Bella you'll love it all!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled me out of the car.

I was pulled into the house with a rush of questions, none of which I understood.

"Alice, Alice. Slow down, your giving her a overload." Jasper said. As he pulled his wife away from me.

"Alice I didn't get any of that.." I said sheepishly.

"Oh Bella, your going to love what I have planned. Come with me I want to show you the dress' I have in mind!" and we were off up the stairs before I could even object.

"Alice. I don't see why this is necessary. I just want a small wedding. I wouldn't even mind eloping."

She shot me a menacing glare at the last part.

"You wouldn't dare! You cant get married without us. What about Charlie and Renee? They would want to be there."

"And what do I tell them afterwards. I'm sorry I can never see you again because I've chosen a life with my now vampire husband?" I still hadn't figured out how to deal with that.

"Bella. You don't have to do this."

"Alice, I'm not having second thoughts, I'm just worried, Charlie needs someone to take care of him." I frowned. "I just haven't figured out first how I'm going to tell him I'm getting married, second how I'm getting married soon, and third how he may never see me again."

"I don't know what to tell you, other than don't do something you don't want to do."

"I want to do this. I cant wait to do this." I smiled.

"I know. Now on to the wedding!"

"I want a small one nothing to extravagant." I said firmly.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything except show up and walk down the isle." She beamed as she went over to her desk and grabbed a large pile of papers.

"Look, I found a whole bunch of stuff. I have already ordered your dress! Its fantastic, your going to love it! Believe me I know." She smiled innocently at me.

"Isn't that my job? Do I get to see it at least?"

"Well your going to love it!"

"What about your dress? Did you pick out the maid of honors dress yet?"

Her arms were wrapped around my neck in seconds.

"Oh Bella,! Thank you!"

"Who did you think I was going to pick Rosalie?" I laughed.

"She'll come around, just give her time, she just doesn't like it, she wants what you have. She's jealous."

"Jealous of me?" I snorted "You have got to be kidding."

"Bella, your human, you get to have human experiences. You get to have all of it. She didn't take to this life very well, she misses being human."

"Oh." was all I could say, it seemed ironic, a vampire longing to be human, and here I was, a human longing to be a vampire.

"So the guest list?" Alice asked.

"Alice, nothing big, I don't want a lot of people."

"Please Bella, let me do this, you'll thank me… One day." she rolled her eyes and giggled.

I groaned.

"Who'd you have in mind then?"

"Well obviously all of us, Charlie, Renee, Phil."

"That's enough for me." I smiled at her trying to get my point across. But of course, Alice always goes over board, what should make this any different.

"No Bella, friends from school, like Angela and Ben, you haven't seen them in a few weeks, we should go out with them sometime soon." She smiled at herself. "Oh and everyone down at La Push, I'm sure they'd love to come. God it feels weird saying that. doesn't it?"

"Bella?" she asked loudly

"Oh what? Yeah sorry."

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes, and it is weird. If you were to tell me 4 months ago that you would be having barbeques and dinners together I would have laughed and called you crazy."

"Yeah but I like Quil and Embry."

"Yea, there great." I smiled weakly.

"Alice!" we heard Edward call from the other side of the door.

"What?" She huffed annoyed.

"The human needs to eat." He said as he walked into the room carrying a plate with a sandwich some chips and a soda can under his arm.

"I thought we were eating breakfast?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I only told you that so you would get up faster." He grinned at me.

"Ugh." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him he ducked easily out of the way.

"Bella, your very stubborn."

"I cant believe you!" I growled. "And I really wanted breakfast." I pouted and looked at my feet. I glanced up at him quickly and grinned

" I can go get breakfast items if you like?" he smiled his crooked smile at me.

"No its fine, but I expect breakfast in bed tomorrow!" I smirked as I stood up to grab the sandwich.

"Yes ma'am" he smirked as he wrapped his free arm around my waist.

I giggled as I took a bite.

"So any progress with the wedding plans?"

"Oh yes, its not going to be a super big wedding, but friends and family, and I have the dress' picked out. don't even try to pry I'm blocking that from you! Its bad luck!" Alice said as she lightly smacked Edward in the arm. "I have the colors and oooh I have to order the flowers and find a good caterer." with that she was off out the door buzzing on her cell phone.

"Sounds like fun." Edward teased.

"Oh yeah tons!" I rolled my eyes.

"this is your day. Don't do anything you don't want to do, tell Alice how you want it."

"No its fine, don't worry about it, let her have her fun."

"Yes but your not having any fun."

"I don't care how we get there, I could be flown in with doves for all I care, as long as I get to say I do to you nothing else matters." I smiled up at him, he slowly brought his lips to mine.

"I love you Bella." he said as he pulled away.

"I love you to."

I smiled up at him.

"We have a little bit of time before we have to get you back home. What do you want to do?"

"I'm in the mood for, ice cream. Then we can watch a movie." he frowned slightly. "what?"

"I knew there was a reason Alice told me to get more ice cream." He sighed. "We don't have any in the house, but I can take you to get some." he smiled as he grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs. Apparently I was taking to long and he hoisted me into the air, and ran the rest of the way down the stairs. I shrieked at his quick movements and we both laughed.

We were at the ice cream shop in no time.

"I've never been here before, what do they have?" he grinned.

"Like you'll eat it. Sorry they don't have mountain lion flavor here." I grinned up at him.

"Darn, and that's what I wanted."

"I wonder what my favorite will be?"

"Favorite what?" he asked confused.

"Favorite, uh meal?" I said slightly confused on how to word it.

"Oh, that. I don't know, you'll have to try different things. Everyone's taste is different." his lips tightened together in a hard line after he finished.

"What?"

"I, it's just. Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Edward. Yes, its everything I want. Don't doubt that."

"I'm not doubting that, its just, how can you be sure?"

"I'm sure I love you, I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sure i love your family. I'm sure that you are the only one for me. that's all I need to know."

He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

His phone began to buzz and vibrate in his pocket. He groaned slightly and pulled away to answer it.

"Hello."

"Yes Alice."

"What? Calm down. I don't know what paper your talking about." he rolled his eyes, and I held back a giggle.

"What's wrong Edward?

"Alice said there's a paper missing from her wedding plans. I'll be right back she wants me to check the car."

"She's your crazy sister." I mumbled as he walked toward the door.

"Yes but you love her just the same."

"Yea some days I don't know why." I joked.

He just laughed at me as he walked outside.

I sat there enjoying my ice cream. It was bear foot brownie, with hot fudge topping. I needed more napkins I got up from the table and walked over to grab some napkins.

Clumsy me, it couldn't have happen at a better time. Edward was no where to be seen. I turned around to walk back to the table, and tripped over my god only knows. Probably my own two feet. I saw the floor coming closer to my face, as I fell forward. I threw my hands out and closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Nothing happen, I slowly opened my eyes and realized there were two strong arms wrapped around my midsection. I looked up at my savior and gawked.

**A/N: PLEASE R&R and there will be another chapter for you! :- ) I want atleast 6 reviews. Since this is just the beginning I wont ask for to many lol.. I still don't think its fair but hmm :- )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**any ideas or thoughts of what you wanna see or thinks gonna happen in this story… let me know also. I might use it and say it was ur idea..!!**

**Thanks for all your reviews and alerts on full moon…..**

**I'm glad you all liked that story so much!!**

**Hope you like this one just as much if not more!! **

**Chapter 3: Deer**

I looked up into the face of a stranger.

"Are you ok?"

"I, uh, yea I think." I said stupidly

"Are you sure? Your kind of out of it."

"Sorry it's just I was expecting someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Never mind." I said shaking my head. "Thanks"

"No problem." he stated as he helped me steady myself on my feet.

"Thanks."

He just nodded. As I straightened myself out and brushed my hands on my pants.

"So are you new here? I'm Bella." I said shaking my hair out of my face to look up at him.

I saw him scrunch his nose up a little bit.

"Uh yeah, sorry I have to go." and he strode off toward the back. I watched after him carefully.

"Bella." someone said as they grabbed my arm. I jumped. "Are you ok?"

"Edward, oh yeah."

"What happen." He looked around defensively.

"Nothing, I just tripped."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, someone, uh he caught me."

"Who?"

"I don't know." How rude he never said his name, and there was something about it, something I couldn't quit put my finger on, he seemed familiar. Very familiar.

"Are you done your ice cream?"

"Yeah. We can go."

"Well good news I got a quart of your favorite kind to take home."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him finally breaking my view of the back door.

I kissed him gently on his cheek.

"Ok lets get you home."

I sighed deeply.

"Bella, it will be ok, Alice saw it all working out just fine."

"Any idea of when that will happen?" I laughed.

"Well no, but I saw it, you didn't look different."

"And if I'm changed soon, I never will." I stated bluntly "He is going to hate me."

"He's your father, he's not going to hate you. He loves you. He may hate me but never you." he grinned his crooked smile at me as we walked toward the car.

I still couldn't help but wonder who was the strange guy that caught me from falling, and why did he seem so familiar.

We got to my house, and I decided I was going to make Charlie some fish, and baked potatoes, corn, and a home made chocolate cake. Hopefully that would put him in a good mood.

"That smells disgusting." I heard Edward say as he scrunched up his nose.

I let out a gasp.

"What?"

"The guy, the one from the ice cream place. He, he did that when I shook my hair out. His eyes, they weren't coal like, but they weren't normal."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, I think there's another Vampire here in forks."

"Silly Bella, I would have smelled him, and Alice would have seen him. Don't worry about it, I think your just nervous of telling your dad so your looking for any excuse to get out of it."

"That's not it. I really think there's something."

"Bella, we would know. I assure you."

I sighed, I knew he was right, but then why did the guy seem so familiar.

"Charlie in 3." he stated suddenly

I groaned.

"Please don't make me."

"Bella, love. We have to tell him sometime, the sooner the better. You cant just wake up the day of our wedding and be like oh yea dad you have to walk me down the isle today." he laughed.

I groaned.

I heard the cruiser pull up, and I buried my head in the back of the couch.

"Bella, I love you. It will be ok."

**EDWARDS POV**

I heard Charlie walk inside and hang up his gun. Bella looked like she was going to be sick. I gently placed my arm around her shoulder.

Luckily Charlie was in a good mood today.

"Hey Kids." Charlie stated as he walked into the living room. He thought about just saying hi to Bella but changed his mind, he wanted to be supportive of Bella's decision to take me back. "Dinner smells amazing."

"Thanks dad, I' making chocolate cake for desert." Bella smiled at him. "It's almost done."

I heard Charlie think to himself as he plopped down on his favorite chair, 'oh god what's going on, she never makes desert. She's moving away, she's in trouble, oh god she pregnant.' it marveled me how just one little change could make someone's mind come up with horrible ideas of what was going on. It made me laugh, but I held it in.

Bella went to check on dinner and announced to Charlie that it was all ready. I graciously denied and went into the living room to wait.

About a half an hour later Charlie plopped himself back onto his chair and sprawled himself out.

"AH Bella, that was amazing thank you." he said as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"No problem dad." Bella smiled at him and sank more into the couch.

I nudged her with my elbow and she pouted up at me.

I sighed I was going to have to be the one to take the lead.

"Charlie."

"Yea?"

"I, We, have something we'd like to tell you."

Again with the pregnant crap. I kept myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"What's that." he stated as he push the recliner's leg rest in and sat up. His eyes never leaving his daughters stomach. If he only knew I thought.

I heard Bella gulp beside me I gently grabbed her left hand in mind. I looked down at her, and spun the ring around.

"I know that I am doing this a bit backwards, and I'm sorry for that. I also know that you don't trust me with your daughter and you have all the right to that, but I assure you Charlie I will not make the same mistake twice." His eyes slowly focused onto my face. I took a deep breath. "I asked your Bella to marry me, and she said yes." His eyes went large, his thoughts went directly to whether or not he could get away with murder.

"You got her pregnant didn't you!" he blurted out angrily.

"He most certainly did not!" Bella said she was taken aback with his sudden thought.

"Well why else would you want to get married. Your to young! Way, way to young, your just out of school. Why don't you wait."

"I don't want to wait!" Bella shouted at him.

I stroked her hand gently to calm her down.

"No matter what you think of me, I love your daughter with all my heart sir. I will not hurt her again, I never meant for her to get hurt in the first place I thought I was doing what was best for Bella when I had no contact with her, clean break, it would be easier to get over me. Little did I know that I was destroying both our lives in the process. I was just as miserable as she was."

"I doubt that. Your still to young."

"Don't doubt my love for your daughter, and how old were you when you got married?"

"That's not the point those were different times, and as you can see it didn't last." his face was becoming red, his thoughts were jumping back and forth from murdering me, to kicking me out, forbidding Bella ever to see me again.

"Dad, I love him." Bella said just over a whisper.

"Charlie, I love your daughter, different times or not, its still our choice, and I know it will last, I have enough love for Bella to last eternity."

"Dad, please we just want your blessing." Bella said with pleading eyes as she looked directly at her father.

'how can he take care of you, he left you, uh what is she thinking.' I heard him screaming.

"Chief Swan, I will take care of your daughter, I love her, I wouldn't let anything happen to her.' I promised.

"When?" he sighed as he leaned back against the chair.

"Alice is planning it she likes to plan and shop as you know, but soon."

"How soon are we talking? I still say your way to young."

I looked at Bella, I don't think we really set an exact date.

"Like 2 months dad." She finally said.

"Like?"

"Well I haven't set an exact date, I just know I want it to be soon."

"Bella, hunny, are you sure about this? I mean really sure?" don't be sure, your just going along with it because HE wants you to. He blamed me for it all, I couldn't be mad at him, he used to like me, and then I hurt Bella.

"Dad, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I love him."

"There's nothing I can do? Nothing I can say to change your mind, make you wait just a little bit longer?"

"No. Nothing." she stated.

"Alright, since there is nothing else I can do, or say to make you change your mind and wait, I have no choice."

"Thank you dad!" Bella said as she got up and ran to his lap and hugged him tightly.

"But you tell your mother." He smiled up at her. He thought that just the sheer idea of telling Renee would make her change her mind.

Bella groaned. "I got through telling you, I think I can get through telling her, but if I end up dead its your fault." she stated as she got up

My phone began to buzz in my pocket, I excused myself into the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Oh Edward I knew everything would work out ok!" I heard Alice squeak for the other end of the phone.

"Take it you saw?"

"Yes! He wasn't happy but he wasn't mad either. Your just to young, although if he knew how old you really were."

"We'd have a problem." I finished for her.

"Oh this is terrific! What about August? I like that month."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Bella about this?" I knew that much at least that it was the woman who planned most of it, we had no say.

"That's a GREAT idea. Bring her back over tonight?"

"I don't know I can ask her."

"Ask me what?" Bella said as she walked into the kitchen, with Charlie following behind her.

"Alice wants you to come over to the house to go over wedding ideas." I said as I frowned at her. She laughed.

"Ok, if that's ok with you dad?"

"What yeah sure, there's a game on." he was just thankful that it was all over and he didn't have to do anything else. He was very eager to hear how Renee would take the news though.

"YAY! Thank you Charlie!" Alice practically screamed into my ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Your welcome Alice, go easy on her though." Charlie said toward the phone as he walked back to the living room.

"Alice we'll be there shortly were on our way." I said as I hung up.

Bella told her dad goodnight and that she'd be home later he waved as we walked out the door.

I helped Bella into the car and was in the driver seat before she could even turn to look.

I laid on the gas reaching seventy in seconds. I laughed as Bella eyes grew wide with the sudden speed. She hated when I went fast, but honestly this wasn't fast for me, it was slow. I looked over at her, trying to meet her gaze, she hated that to.

"Stop, were going to crash." She said through a grin.

"Bella I'm a better driver than you are and you go fifty, I could run circles around you going a hundred and twenty." I smiled at her.

She just sighed, she knew I was right.

I wanted to go faster but I didn't want to press my luck so I kept it at an even seventy five.

"I still cant believe he was sort of ok with it." she blurted out.

"I told you it would be ok." I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips.

"I know, but I didn't expect him to actually give his blessing."

"How is Renee going to take it?" I asked, Charlie had me curious.

"She might be a little difficult." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Well she will probably be more against it because were so young like her and Charlie were and look at them now."

"But were not them."

"I know that, its whether or not we can get her to see that, but I'll deal with that tomorrow."

"We'll deal with that tomorrow." I corrected her.

We were coming up on the road to my driveway, and suddenly a stupid dear jumps directly in front of my Volvo. I had a split second to react. I threw my right arm up in front of Bella to hold her in the seat and slammed on the breaks spinning the wheel toward the other lane.

Bella let out a blood curdling scream and threw her hands up in front of her instinctively.

My car spun out and fish tailed spinning in a one eighty, smacking the deer with the rear bumper. Then all I smelled was the blood. I shook my head getting trying to clear my thoughts, clear the scent. My car finally came to a complete stop and I threw myself out of the car around to Bella's side, pulling her out I sat down on the ground pulling her into my lap.

"Are you ok?"

Her eyes were closed tightly and she was holding her breath.

I shook her gently.

"Bella. Bella Love. Are you alright?"

She shook her head and opened her eyes.

"I, I'm. the deer! Is it ok?"

"Your worried about the deer?" I asked quietly

"Is it ok?"

"Bella, I'm more worried about you.""I'm fine, just scared me. Are you ok?"

"Vampire, remember." I grinned my crooked smile at her. She frowned at me. "I'll go check on the deer, but I smell blood, so, stay here."

I stood up and gently placed her on the ground. I looked down at the back end of my Volvo, there was blood smeared on the back passenger side fender. I took in a deep breath and held it as I walked around to the other side of my car. There was blood everywhere, I looked and saw the deer, it was bloody and its neck was snapped. It didn't stand a chance. I felt the venom starting to pool in my mouth. I shook my head and walked back to Bella.

"The deer." I just shook my head, still not breathing.

She looked over at my car.

"Is the car ok?"

I nodded.

She stood up and stared at me. Then her eyes went wide and she gasp.

"The blood. I'm Sorry." I shook my head and put my finger to her lips. I closed my eyes, and willed myself to resist. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm fine."

"Your eyes are lying." she stated as she grinned at me.

"Lets get to my house."

"Hunt tonight."

"That would probably be best, I wont go far and I'll be back in a few hours."

The wind shifted and I caught a whiff of the deer. I quickly held my breath again, trying not to let Bella notice.

I heard a car coming up fast on the road we were on, I grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the middle of the road.

"Stay here. I'm going to move my car off the road."

I ran over to my car trying my best to keep the deer out of Bella's view.

I was pointless, she looked as I moved it, her eyes went wide, and there was a look of sadness on in her eyes but it passed.

I pulled my car over closer to her. So she could get in.

The car that I had heard was now coming up on us.

It was a fast 2008 Ford GT 500 KR, white, with blue racing stripes on it. It had tinted windows, and a loud stereo system. The owner came to a complete stop turning down there music.

I protectively got out of my car, and stood next to Bella, as they rolled there window down.

**BELLAS POV**

The nice mustang came to a stop, and they rolled there window down.

Edward was being very protective. I slightly noticed that he was no longer breathing again.

"Everything ok?" I heard a sweet melodic voice come from inside the mustang.

Edward nodded.

"We hit a deer." I said as the door slowly opened.

A tall dark haired man stepped out of the car, his skin was a tan color, he must have came from some place sunny. He was around my age, maybe a year or two older. He was rather tall, and his eyes, were a deep dark sky blue. He were a white muscle shirt, with a green, and white stripped button down. Dark painter jeans and sneakers.

"That sucks" he said as he looked over at the poor deer. It was dumb for jumping out in front of an over speedy vampire driver. It never had a chance. "Do you need help, or your car alright?"

"It seems to be fine, thanks." Edward finally said as he took a deep breath and stopped breathing once again.

I looked back to the car and saw another guy peering out the window. I caught his gaze and he turned away quickly, suddenly the window was rolled back up.

"Ok, well glad you all are ok. My names Orion were new here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella, this is Edward." I smiled up at him.

"Nice to meet a friendly face. Is it always this boring around here?"

"Always." I stated with a laugh.

"Great." Orion said with a grin.

"We should be going. Alice will be waiting for us." Edward said as he opened my door for me.

"Hope to see you around, it was nice meeting you." Orion smiled and nodded his head as he climbed back into his car.

"You too." Edward said, although he didn't sound like he meant it.

The mustang let us in a dust cloud.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just the blood."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Edward."

"What?" he said with a slight grin as he looked at me.

"Eyes on the road, and you didn't seem to thrilled to meet Orion."

"I just don't like new people."

"He seemed nice, familiar almost."

"Bella, give it a rest, was he the same guy from ice cream parlor?"

"Well no."

"See."

"But!" I interrupted him. "There was someone else in the car. I tried to see who but he rolled the window back up."

"Bella, I didn't sense anyone, and I couldn't hear anyone else but Orion."

"There was someone else, I swear."

"I believe you." I could tell he didn't really but I decided not to push it.

"So how is Orion, really."

"Exactly what he says, he was glad to meet someone nice here, and he thinks its as his words 'dullsville' he misses LA."

"Las Angeles cool. Too sunny though."

"Yes, sunny it is."

"When we have to leave forks where will we go?"

"We can return to forks someday, but I haven't given much thought to where we will go after. Where did you have in mind."

"I don't know." I shrugged. "As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are." I smiled he pulled me into a soft light kiss.

I pulled away gently.

"We already hit a deer, lets not try for a tree next." I smiled at him.

We pulled into the drive way of his house Alice was waiting outside.

"Oh my god!" She yelled and ran toward the car.

**A/N: Not exciting I know, bare with me, I have to explain some things and the new people. :-)**

**What should the other guys name be!? If I like it, I'll use it and say it was from you, so give me some ideas!? and just in case i decide to add someone else lets pick out a girls name to... please and thank you! **

**also i didnt get exactly as many reviews as i wanted but i couldnt just not update lol.. its not in my nature to let every1 who did review wait forever for an update...**

**so lets try this again.. review!! and you can get another chapter today! :-) so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Dresses chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+****any ideas or thoughts of what you wanna see or thinks gonna happen in this story… let me know. I might use it and say it was your idea..!!**

**Chapter 4: Dresses**

"I saw the deer! But then I saw you were ok."

"Thanks Alice." Edward said as he helped me out of the car.

"You were fine, I didn't see the need to worry everyone."

"I know, I'm just annoyed, I'm going to have to have the back end fixed."

"We met the new guy in town. His name is Zane." I told her.

"Who?"

"Orion, I don't know he's new. He seems really familiar. So did the guy from the ice cream parlor."

"Bella." Edward said as he shook his head and walked inside.

I sighed, and didn't continue.

"Anyway! I was thinking about an engagement party!"

Both me and Edward groaned.

"Alice, don't you think that's a little much? I mean I don't want anything big."

"Oh Bella, it's a wedding there supposed to be big, and fussed over."

"This is Bella's day, let her decide." Edward insisted

"Oh I know its Bella's day, and she is going to love it!" I glared at her questionably. "Maybe not now, but someday." she smiled and grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs.

"I really don't want a party. I mean who would we invite?"

"Everyone, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Friends from School."

I groaned again.

"Besides, this will be great. It will be fun!"

"Fun." I laughed at the word, my idea of fun and Alice's idea of fun weren't even on the same map.

"When will we have this so called 'fun' party?"

"I already sent out the invites." She smiled innocently at me. "It's set for Saturday, at two."

"Alice." I groaned. This was insane, its my wedding and so far I have had no say in it.

"I also have good news." she stood up and walked into her closet, and came back out a few seconds later with a long white zip up bag.

"What's that?"

She smiled widely. "Oh your going to love it, I know it!" She squeaked as she unzipped the bag. "Close your eyes."

"Ugh" I huffed as I closed my eyes tightly.

I heard more zipping and ruffling and a loud giggle.

"Open your eyes."

My eyes shot open. I sat there mouth open in amazement.

"It's beautiful. Is it mine?"

"Who else's?" She smiled at me as she came closer.

I stood up admiring the stunning dress that was now before me.

It was white, but it had blue in it.

"It's Edwards favorite on you." She smiled at me.

"Alice, its Amazing." I said, I was baffled.

I didn't know how to explain it. Strapless, I'd have to get used to that. It was satin, the fabric split in the back, and had a beaded cuff, hem and inset. The trim was the blue color that Edward liked, there was also a strip of blue down the split in the back, leading all the way to the train. It wasn't a long train, but it was just long enough for me. The blue also had a some rhinestone jewels designed into it. I fell in love with the dress right away.

"I knew you'd like it, I wasn't sure at first."

"I love it. Really."

"Good."

"What about yours?"

She smiled and zipped my dress back up and placed it next to me on the bed and walked into the closet.

She came back out wearing a beautiful pool color blue dress to match mine.

It was just a little bit below her knee's. It too was strapless, it seemed to flow all the way down her perfectly showing off her curves. The bust was ruffled a little bit in the front, but it gave it a certain charm. She was also wearing the same color blue high heels.

"Alice, you look, amazing!" I blurted out.

"Thank you." she smiled a mischievous smile. "Now its your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Try it on, go on!"

She rushed me into the closet grabbing at the bottom of my shirt trying to take it off for me.

"Alice I can do it myself."

"Fine hurry I cant wait to see you in it!" and with that she shut the doors.

I sighed as I took my time changing. I was standing there looking at the dress, it didn't seem to appealing anymore.

After seeing Alice, how could I compare to that?

I slid the dress on carefully. I sighed as I opened the closet doors and walked out.

Alice gawked at me, and smiled.

"What? That hideous?"

"Bella, you look beautiful! Look." she pulled me to her full length mirror. I peered at the reflection, my reflection.

I didn't look half bad. I smiled, Alice grabbed my shoulders and spun me around gently. I turned and watched the train spin on the floor.

It was a magnificent dress.

"Thank you Alice."

She just smiled at me as I admired my dress.

"Bella, who else are you going to have in the wedding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward is going to have his best man and groomsmen, your going to have me, your maid of honor, but who is going to be your bridesmaids?"

"Oh, well, I never really thought about that, I mean I didn't want a big wedding remember?"

"Well who do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, Angela, I guess. What if, no never mind that'd be stupid."

"What?" she asked squinting her eyes at me.

"Well, what if I ask, Rosalie." I tried to smile. I didn't really like her, but only because she hated me for some stupid reason. Maybe this would help us get along, or at least not hate each other.

"Oh Bella, that would be terrific, she would love it!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Really think so? I mean she doesn't really like me. But maybe this would help." I couldn't even finish my words.

"Rosalie!" Alice called loudly, vampire ears or not, I think everyone could have heard her.

Rosalie walked through the door a few seconds later, obviously annoyed.

"Yes." she said as she slightly rolled her eyes. She looked around the room and saw all the wedding stuff Alice had thrown everywhere and the dress we were still wearing. Her annoyance suddenly disappearing, she grinned at the room. "More wedding ideas?"

"Yes, and speaking of ideas, Bella had a great one." Alice stated with a grin as she looked to me.

I took a deep breath, "Well, I was wondering, I mean you don't have to, in no way do you have to feel obligated to do so, I just thought it would be fun, and it would be a good way to get to know each other better." I took another deep breath. "Would you like to be one of my brides maids? Since apparently I am not allowed to have a tiny wedding." I stated nervously. I looked up to Rosalie's face, she grinned, and then I guess she realized I was serious because she smiled excitedly at me.

"Are you serious? You'd really want me?"

"Of course, I mean you are going to be my sister soon." I smiled

"Bella, I think I've been to hard on you. I was just jealous."

I laughed jealous of me that's funny.

"Why?"

"Because Edward liked you, he wants you. He didn't want anything to do with me, I was supposed to be this gorgeous creature and yet he wants you an ordinary human girl. I mean I don't mind it anymore I know your right for him. But it bothered me, I was supposed to be irresistible, I love Emmett with all my heart don't get me wrong, but no one has ever ignored me, like Edward had."

"Rose." she shook her head at me.

"Bella, it was also because you have this wonderful life, you get to experience all the things I never can, all the things I missed out on, and your giving it all up. don't get me wrong, I know why your doing it, but I mean I would give anything to be able to have those experience's. We didn't have a choice. I'm glad Carlisle saved me, but sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to grow old, and have all the things your so willing to give up."

"Rosalie, I would give it all up for Edward. I love him, the only experiences I want to have, are with him."

"I know, and for treating you so badly I am truly sorry." She smiled up at me.

"Well sorry to burst this emotional bond between you two, but I saw this was going to happen, and I have a surprise for both of you." she walked back into her close and came out with another zip up bag. Rose eyed it carefully.

"Here." and she handed the bag to Rose, and pushed her into the closet.

Rose came back out with another pool colored blue dress on, it was different from Alice's, but still beautiful. It distinguished Rosalie's curves. It was a halter top, and It fell a little below her knees. It was detailed with satin ribbon. It seemed to hug her in all the right places.

"You look beautiful Rose." I said as I stopped staring at her.

"So do you Bella, I like that dress on you, Edward will love." she exclaimed as she studied herself in the mirror.

"We should get more plans done for the party. Lets get changed and we can go downstairs." Alice said as she walked into her closet.

We were downstairs and Alice had books and print outs everywhere.

She was busy telling me about the different napkins we could have at the wedding. They would say Edwards and mines name and the date. They could come in all different colors but she said that we should get everything to match.

She had already ordered a million different decorations for the wedding, that were that same pool color blue. Ribbons, balloons, center pieces with flowers.

She had also ordered like a ton of different favors for the guest. Candles, candy, a tiny photo album that held wallets.

Rosalie came up with the idea to take cute pictures of me and Edward now, so we can put that as the main picture in the album. I sighed at the idea, but neither one noticed. They were to busy planning, there wedding. It wasn't my wedding, but I had to admit I did like some of the ideas they were coming up with. The idea of a big romantic wedding was growing on me.

Esme had came up with the idea to order a large number of disposable wedding cameras to place at each table. That way the guest can take pictures and we could get them developed.

The wedding disposable cameras apparently had wedding themed borders and sayings to them. It was the first time I had even heard of them, but I went along with it.

Emmett came in joking about place card holders for the guest, to put down as the seating arrangements. Alice and Rose gasped and couldn't believe they had forgotten to look at them. I glared up at him as he laughed and walked away. I wanted to throw a book at his head bet held back the urge.

Rose and Alice had found ones that they liked, and I agreed they were cute. They were

shaped as hearts that would be personalized with 'Edward and Bella 9-06-08.'

We finally had a date, It was a Saturday. We decided on September, that way it wouldn't be to hot, and it wouldn't be to cold. Alice said it was a beautiful time of year. We had also decided that the ceremony and reception would both be here, at the Cullen's house.

Esme loved the idea of having it here, and went off to plan things.

As for the party they had set the engagement party for three weeks from Saturday.

They had ordered balloons, and flowers, party favors, and a photographer, also a photographer to come and take pictures of me and Edward before hand, and had already ordered a large picture to be signed at the party by all the guest. It would be a picture of me and Edward. I knew he would love that idea. I laughed serves him right for feeding me to the lion.

She had invited everyone from school, excluding those who I didn't get along with, Lauren was including in that list. Everyone from down at La Push, Charlie, Renee and Phil.

I sighed at that thought, I still had to tell my mom the news.

It was getting late, and Edward had finally come downstairs.

"Where have you been?"

"Hiding, where else?" he smiled at me and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"If I cant hide neither can you, it's your wedding to." I pouted.

"your cute when you pout." he smiled at me again and kissed my lips gently.

"Oh Edward." Alice called, and then went into a long discussion and list of all her ideas and plans for the wedding. Just as I had expected Edward was fine with everything he just asked me if I was sure of it all, and just as I expected he groaned at the idea of a photographer coming over in two days to take pictures of us.

"Is that really necessary? Can't you just take the pictures yourself."

"No! It will be fun." Alice assured him as he and Rose walked up the stairs still planning things and circling things writing down things that needed to be ordered.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes." I yawned.

Edward walked me into the house, said goodnight to Charlie, and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered, but loud enough for Charlie to hear. He walked out the door and I heard is Volvo speeding away.

I knew he was only going to take the Volvo home, and would be back in less than half an hour.

"Any plans for the wedding?"

"Yea, Alice and Rosalie are going over board as usual, but I like the ideas, it's going to be September sixth at the Cullen's house. It's all more than necessary, but still." I smiled at him.

"Well that's good." I could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about wedding plans, my wedding plans. He still wasn't happy that we were getting married so young and so soon. He thought we were rushing things. He thought it wouldn't work, because him and my moms marriage didn't work, and they had gotten married at a young age too. I wished he would realize that I am not my mother, and Edward was definitely not him.

"I'm tired, good night dad." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me.

I got my things together and ready for a shower. I sighed as I looked into the mirror. My hand absently went up to the charm I wore around my neck. Jacobs wolf pendant. It didn't feel right planning my wedding with out my best friend. I missed Jacob, I needed my friend. How could I have my wedding with out him.

I knew at first it would be hard to get Jacob to even consider coming to mine and Edwards wedding. I would have had to talk him into it, I thought I would have had the time to. Months to talk him into coming, tell him how much I needed him to be there, how much I needed my best friend to be happy for me. I knew it would have been difficult for him to see me marry some one else other than him.

He was in love with me, and I was in love with Edward.

I still needed my friend to be there, I prayed some how some way he would be. Even my hope was diminishing slowly. All I had was this necklace, it was the only hope I had, and some how it was loosing its power.

If Jacob was really out there he wouldn't have kept me worrying this long, he would have told someone he was ok. He wouldn't have made his entire family worry for this long. He wouldn't make us all think he was dead.

I took a deep breath and placed my stuff on my dresser, and walked toward my open window.

Suddenly I heard scratching outside my window, and I heard the branch outside buckle under something's or someone's weight. It sprang to life, I could have sworn I saw a dark figure leap from the branch. I ran to my window and leaned out searching into the dark emptiness.

**A/N: **

**Still not a lot of reviews.. :- ( **

**And not a lot of response for the new peoples names…. **

**What should the other guys name be!? If I like it, I'll use it and say it was from you, so give me some ideas!? **

**Same for a girl name.. I might add a girl to lol.. **

**ALSO the dress links are on my profile.. Go check them out tell me what ya think of em. **

**There some of the dress ideas I have for my wedding. :- ) lol**

**twilightaddict26 has a new story out called I'm dreaming…**

Its really good so check it out!!


	5. Meet My Fate chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**

**any ideas or thoughts of what you wanna see or thinks gonna happen in this story… let me know. I might use it and say it was your idea..!!**

**Chapter 5: Meet my Fate**

I stood there watching, waiting for something. Something to appear, someone to step out in the light from my bedroom window.

"Looking for me?" I jumped at the sudden voice, and saw Edward down below, and suddenly he was next to me.

"What's wrong, I had to take my car home."

"I know."

"Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Your paler than me." he laughed.

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got here. Why?"

I shook my head, I saw someone, something on the tree outside my window. If it wasn't Edward who the hell or what the hell was it?

"You haven't been here for a few minutes?"

"Bella, what's wrong." he was now serious.

"I thought I saw someone, something outside my window. On the tree, but when I walked to the window there was nothing there but the branch was moving, like some one had jumped off."

"It could have been the wind Bella."

"You just have an explanation for everything don't you!" I snapped, I was annoyed at him. Everything I said he could explain.

"Bella. I'm just trying to help."

"Then why don't you start believe me when I say things? Instead of patronizing me!"

"Bella, I'm not patronizing you. I'm simple just trying to come up with a logical explanation. Instead of wild accusations that some one is watching you."

"Well they very well could be! Danger magnet remember? What if Victoria had help told someone else. Someone we didn't kill already?"

"Do you want me to call my family and have them go search?"

I sighed. "No, I don't need a babysitter!"

"I didn't say a babysitter, I meant search around your house for a scent, or someone."

"No, it was just the wind!" and with that I went to grab my shower stuff but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Bella, you cant have empty hope forever."

"But the necklace its hope! Hope that he's still out there!" I growled.

"Hope is the only universal liar who never loses his reputation for veracity." he said coolly.

"Ugh I don't even know what that means!" I responded annoyed.

"It means hope isn't anything except a lie, and it's also the only thing that doesn't get yelled at for telling the truth!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

I had made him angry. Apparently I couldn't do anything right, everyone I only hurt everyone I cared about. What if everyone was right, what if there was no hope.

Wrenching sobs broke from my chest on a wave of sadness. I grieved for my friend and the love that I had lost.

I swiped at the rain falling from my eyes.

"My love. I know you'll miss him terribly," Edward whispered into my ear. I held onto him tighter in response. I believed him. I knew I would live and be happy forever with Edward. But I also knew that Jacob would carry a piece of my heart with him forever. And right now I was crying for that loss.

"Bella I'll call my family and have them come check around your house."

"NO, it was just the wind." I pushed off of him and stormed out of the room.

I heard Edward let out a low growl as I closed the door behind me.

'Why doesn't he or anyone else believe me! I know what I saw, I know there something or someone out there. I know Jacob isn't dead, I know there's something strange about the new people, but no I'm just some silly stupid ignorant human who doesn't know anything!' I mumbled to myself as I angrily ripped my clothes off.

'Stupid humans don't know anything, there to stupid to realize when something's not right! Even though I knew there was something up with Edward when I first met him, but no, I apparently dumbed down since graduation!'

"Bella?" I heard as the door opened up a little.

My name startled me out of my rant. I grabbed the towel and flung in in front of me to cover my exposed body.

"Hmm." I huffed.

"Your not a stupid silly human." I turned to glare at Edward, but the sudden sight of his face, and the hurt in his eyes, my anger vanished.

"Why don't you believe me?" I whispered sadly.

"Bella, its not that I don't believe you. It's just, I don't want to worry you more, so I don't worry about it, in front of you. But believe me I have my family looking into the new people. But Bella, if they were anything stranger than just a weird human I would have sensed it, I would have known they were a vampire, or werewolf or what ever you think they are. And as for your window, it could have very well been the wind. I wasn't here so I do not know, but if someone else is out there and is watching you, we will find them, I wont let anyone or anything hurt you."

I saw sincerity in his eyes. I smiled slightly at him.

"And as for Jacob?" I whispered.

"Bella, I want to believe you. I do, but, why would Jacob stay away this long? Why would he make everyone think he's dead?" I didn't say anything, I had thought that same thing, why. "He wouldn't, you know it and so does everyone else. Jacob just wouldn't stay away this long and scare everyone. No matter how upset or hurt he was."

It hit me like a boulder.

"Hurt! What if he's to hurt?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"Bella."

"No, what if he's to hurt to come back, what if he's to hurt to let us know he's ok?"

"Bella, we looked. We looked everywhere around her for miles. If he was hurt we would have found him."

My face became a frown, we had looked, we had alerted police stations in every town within a two hundred mile radius, and no one had seen anything.

Edward came closer to me and wrapped me in a hug, he kissed the top of my head gently.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Not as sorry as I am." I replied. It was my fault. Jake had died because of me and my selfishness. I was selfish in wanting Edward and not caring who I hurt in the process.

"Love, if you want we will keep looking. Forever. If you have hope then we will search, until all hope is gone."

"All hope is gone, everyone's right, he could have dropped the necklace off before we even got back to the house."

"Bella, do you believe he is out there somewhere?"

I nodded, not able to form the words, I knew he was, I could feel it.

"Then we will keep looking."

I smiled up at him and stood on my tipy toes and brought my lips to his.

"Take your shower Bella, I will be in your room waiting." he smiled

I smiled a devilish smile up at him. He narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Or." I said as I kissed his neck.

"Or?" he questioned slyly.

"Or, you could, stay in here with me." I smiled up at him, "And take a shower with me." I kisses his neck down to his collarbone.

He let out a painful moan. "Bella." he sighed. "You don't know how much I would love that, but I think your forgetting the little fact of Charlie downstairs."

"Rats."

"Rats indeed." he laughed

I pouted at him.

"Pouting at me is only making me leave you here, in the shower, alone. That much harder."

"Then don't leave." I taunted pulling the towel down around my bare body further so he could get a glimpse of the top of my breast.

"Bella, you are really testing my self control right now. I don't think you would want your father coming up the stairs to find his daughter in the shower with her fiancé, who Is supposed to be home right now."

I groaned. "I suppose your right." I frowned.

"Yes, and just for teasing me." He grinned a mischievous grin at me, and bent down and kissed me passionately on the lips, slowly down my cheek, to my neck, he gently nibbled on my collarbone, and made his way to the top of my breast and kissed each gently. With a rush of air, he was suddenly gone.

I groaned, "That is so not fair Edward Cullen!" I hissed under my breath. I knew with his vampire hearing, he would hear me.

I was going to hurry through my shower, but as soon as the hot beads from the shower hit my back, it started to relax me. I stood there for a few minutes just letting the water wash over me. Wash away the days stress. Tomorrow was a new day, I wanted to start it fresh and clean, worry free, and stress free.

I knew that wouldn't happen but I could wish.

Maybe everyone was right, I was worrying for nothing. It was just the wind outside my window. There was nothing special, familiar or strange about the new people in forks. They weren't nothing out of the ordinary. I wondered who the other guy was in Zane's car, and if he was the one who caught me at the ice cream parlor. I wondered if they came alone, or if more of them were here.

I sighed, it didn't matter, I wasn't going to be here in forks for much longer, soon I would be married, and then right after I would be changed. it would take a long while before I could return to forks, return to everyone. I doubt id ever be able to return to Charlie. It would be to risky, if I were to come back after a year or however long it takes to get control over my blood lust, to come back and look exactly as I had when I left.

I sighed, my wedding might be the last time I saw any of my friends and family. I would be starting a new life with my new family. The pack would still be around most likely, so at least I would still have them as friends, but Charlie and Renee would eventually grow older and die, while I would stay young forever.

Forever, I could get used to that, as long as Edward was there. I smiled as I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me.

It took me a few more minutes to dry off and get dressed for bed. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Suddenly I heard the phone ring, I went downstairs to answer it. Charlie was talking to whoever was on the other end.

"Calm down Quil I'll get her, she's in the shower. Wait never mind here she is. Geez." he handed me the phone I quickly put it to my ear.

"Quil?"

"Bella? Oh Bella. We need to talk to Edward, but no one was home at the house."

"What? What happen?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing bad, it's just, there was a wolf."

"Hang on." I said as I ran up the stairs.

"Ok." I said as I opened my door. Edward was laying on the bed staring at me intently.

"What kind of, wolf?"

"You know what kind."

"Werewolf?"

"SHH."

"It's fine I'm in my room my dads downstairs. Edward is here also."

"Tell him we need to talk to his family. We want help to find out who this is."

"A Werewolf. Are you sure it's not one of you?"

"Positive."

"Was it…" I couldn't finish, but thankfully Quil understood.

"No, sorry. It wasn't, him."

"Are you sure?" I said hopeful.

"Pretty sure, it wasn't a rustic brown like Jake, this was a dark wolf. A brown wolf."

"Oh."

"He smelled weird though we cant figure out why?"

"Tell him we'll meet them at La Push. I'll Call Alice and have them come home, they were out hunting."

"I heard him Bella. Thank you."

"Quil?"

"Yeah?"

"Was he, did the wolf, threaten any of you. I mean is there any reason to think he's here for, me?"

"No, he was just searching, almost patrolling. It was weird. He saw us and ran. We couldn't catch him. He's fast."

"Luckily. I'm faster." I heard Edward mumble under his breath. I sighed.

"Ok we'll see you soon."

"Bella." I heard come from both the phone and behind me.

"No, I'm coming."

"Bella this could be dangerous, let us find out more before you come." Edward insisted.

"Ugh this isn't fair!"

"Bella I agree with Edward. If we think your in danger, we wont be able to concentrate on what's at hand. Were stronger when were not worried about you." Quil got silent. "I'm sorry Bella. I'll see you soon thought, we'll come up and hang out, how about tomorrow."

"What ever." I pushed the off button on the phone and turned to glare at Edward.

"Don't, don't you even try to guilt me into letting you go. We don't know the first thing about this wolf. What if it's another rouge wolf? What if it was like you said, working for Victoria trying to finish what she started?"

"All the more reason for me to be there, surrounded by all of you to protect me, than sit here like a bunch of bait, just waiting for them to attack."

"No one is going to Attack you. Rose is going to be right outside your house, watching, making sure your ok."

"Fine. I see there's no point in arguing."

"None."

I frowned at him.

"Keep your phone on you! I want to know the minute you hear anything or know anything got it?"

"Yes, and here I was meaning to give you this a little bit ago, but I forgot, and I figured you wouldn't take it."

He dug around in his pocket for a brief second, and pulled out a blue cell phone.

I looked up at him questionably.

"What's that?"

"This is called a cell phone, people use it to keep in contact with each other." he said sarcastically.

"Smart ass, I meant what are you handing it to me for."

"It's not mine, I have mine, this is yours."

"You got me a cell phone?"

"Yes, I mean that way when I'm of hunting more than just around in the woods, you can call if you need something or I can call you. You know, if you miss me." He looked down at his feet.

"Edward." he looked up at me with a grin. "Thank you."

"You like it?"

"Yes, its nice."

"Now when you miss me or I miss you we can call each other and not have to worry about Charlie, or when your not home I can still reach you."

"If I call when I miss you, you'll never get to hunt, you'll be on the phone forever." I smiled up at him.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you." I replied as I kissed him.

"She's out there, I'll be back before you know it, don't worry."

"Yea, me worry." I tried to smile. I wanted to go with him, I wanted to help. I sighed.

"It will be ok Bella. don't worry. Rose is out there watching your house, the rest of us are going to meet the pack at La Push and were going to see what we can find out about the werewolf. I will protect you."

"Ok, be careful." I said as I kissed him once more.

"Always." he whispered in my ear, and then he was out my window. I ran to the window sill and watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

Rose was standing below my window passing back and forth. I smiled down at her.

"You can come in."

"No, I'm supposed to patrol around your house. Make sure no one come near. Protect you like Edward said." She smiled at me and began to walk around my house.

I plopped down onto my bed. This was going to be a long night. How could I just sit here, and not worry.

There was a werewolf on the loose, no one knew who they were, or why they were here. Oh yeah that's nothing to worry about. I rolled over onto my stomach.

Ugh I couldn't just sit here. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and rolled myself over. I walked over to my dresser as I pulled off my PJ pants and grabbed a pair of jeans out and threw them on. I looked down and decided to grab a sweatshirt. I pulled it over my head over top of my tank top.

I slowly and silently crept downstairs. I realized Charlie must have gone up to bed without me knowing. I walked peered out the window, waiting for Rose to walk by. When she went around the corner I gently pulled open the front door and walked out onto the porch making sure she was out of sight.

I slowly shut the door behind me and took of at a run. I knew both Rose and Charlie would have heard my truck start. It sounded like an earthquake how could they not hear it.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Surprisingly I didn't trip once.

I came to a slow walk. Trying to catch my breath. I looked around realizing it was almost completely dark. The trees from the woods blocking out the light of the moon.

I took a deep breath and walked forward. trying to look through the darkness.

I don't know what I was looking for or even where I was supposed to be going, I just couldn't sit in the house doing nothing. It wasn't fair. Why should everyone else get to go out and have all the adventure. Ha adventure, I laughed. Some adventure. Stumbling around along side the road completely surrounded by woods.

Insane more like it. This was insane, how was I supposed to even find them. Ugh I growled. This was stupid I went to turn around and go back but I tripped over a branch. I tried to catch myself but instead fell on my hip and side of my leg with a loud thud. It knocked the air out of my lungs.

"Ow, dammit!" I growled as I pushed myself over onto my back.

I sprawled out on the cold ground. Taking in raged breaths.

I laid there on the side of the road. Trying to catch my breath for a few minutes.

This was stupid, this was a bad idea. I had no idea where the pack and the Cullen's even were in the woods, or if I was even in the right woods for that matter.

"UGH! Stupid, stupid, stupid! This was dumb! Why couldn't I just be a vampire already! UGH! Stupid fury over worried werewolves, and stupid macho over protective vampires!" I shouted at the sky.

I heard branches crack from somewhere behind me and jumped. I sat up quickly and took a deep breath. The branches cracked some more and there was a rustling of leaves.

I sighed, and turned around slowly to meet my fate.

**A/N: **

**Still not a lot of reviews.. :- ( **

**And not a lot of response for the new peoples names…. **

**What should the other guys name be!? If I like it, I'll use it and say it was from you, so give me some ideas!? **

**Same for a girl name.. I might add a girl to lol.. **

**twilightaddict26 has a new story out called I'm dreaming…**

**Its really good so check it out!! **


	6. Connect the dots Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**

**any ideas or thoughts of what you wanna see or thinks gonna happen in this story… let me know. I might use it and say it was your idea..!!**

**Chapter 6: Connect the dots**

I turned around, and saw nothing.

I heard twigs and leaves rustling and cracking as if someone was coming closer. Again from behind me.

I felt someone or something touch my shoulder. I screamed and leaped to my feet lunging toward my attacker. They fell to the ground and I was on top. I began to fling my fist all around in front of me.

"Hey, whoa." I heard someone shout as my fist came in contact with there chin. "Ah."

I stopped hitting whoever it was. Only because my wrist were now trapped in there cool hands.

I tried to fight and pull away.

"Hey calm down. Before you take my head off."

I sighed and stopped fighting and looked down into a set of intriguing green eyes.

"It's you." I stated bluntly as I pushed myself off, and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else again? Maybe a stupid fury over worried werewolf or a stupid macho over protective vampire?" he smiled at me as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"What? Uh, no what are you talking about."

"What were you shouting about?"

"I uh, nothing."

"You never told me your name at the ice cream parlor ya know. You left so quickly. Rather rude." I peered at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I had to go."

"Obviously."

"Bella. Right?"

I nodded.

It was silent for a minute.

"And your name is?" I asked annoyed.

"Zane"

I tried to stand up. I slipped and fell back down.

Zane caught me before I smacked the cold hard ground.

"Your rather clumsily." he laughed.

"So I've heard." I said angrily as he helped me up.

I brushed myself off.

"What are you doing out in the woods alone?" he asked me as I finished brushing my pants, trying to get the dirt of my jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there." he smiled up at me. The words hit me like a Mac truck. 'don't go into the woods alone' why I asked him confused. 'I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Lets leave it at that.' the same sentence, said in the same bleak way

"What did you say?" I asked startled.

He looked taken a back. At a loss for words.

"I didn't mean anything by it, just I mean its late and your in the woods alone. There are some, uh weirdo's out there." he stated I sensed that's not exactly what he wanted to say, but I left it.

"It's fine, its just not, the first time I've heard that."

"Walk alone in the woods at night a lot do we?" he grinned.

"Oh yea, it's a past time." I rolled my eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here alone, at night?" I glowered at him.

"I was walking home actually, but now I think I'll walk you home."

"I don't need a babysitter, why does everyone assume I need a babysitter." I said angrily.

"Who said anything about a babysitter? I just thought you'd want some company on your, uh shouting match at the sky." he smiled.

"Oh, sorry."

"Who says you need a babysitter?"

"No one, just, fine, you can walk me home."

I started to walk forward and he grabbed my arm gently. His cool hand startling me.

"Your house is this way." he smile at me.

"Oh, right." I said as I turned around.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk alone, you could get lost."

"Yea."

"So what's this about werewolves and vampires?"

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I came across you laying on the ground, shouting about stupid werewolves and vampires."

"Oh, I uh, book I was reading." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Oh sounds, interesting."

"Yea, really."

"You don't have a book." He stopped walking, and looked at me.

I gulped. "And I'm pretty sure its too dark to read." he stated.

"Who said I was reading it out here."

"No one. Just wondering."

"Your very odd." I stated as I began to walk forward again.

"I could say the same about you." He laughed.

Wait my house. He has never been to my house. What the hell how did he..

"Wait!" I shouted as I stopped walking. "You have never been to my house, how the hell do you know where I live?" I spat.

"Chief swans daughter, Bella." it wasn't hard to figure out.

"How?"

"Bella, it's a small town here. People talk, I already met your dad at the police station, your picture was all over his desk. He told me if we needed anything to stop by."

I looked at him surprised.

"I uh, why were you at the police station?" I asked coldly.

"Reporting the deer you and that guy hit."

"I knew it was you! Why did you hide."

"I didn't know you wanted to see me that bad. I wasn't really hiding." he mocked.

"I didn't, it's just I tried to see who else was in the car and you roll your window up, I try to find out your name and be polite cause your new in town, and you run away from me like I'm the bleeding devil!" I stalked off ahead of him.

"I didn't run, I told you I had to go."

"Ugh what is wrong with me?" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air. I plopped myself back onto the ground.

"Bella are you ok?" he jogged to my side.

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine, you seem irritated."

"I am."

"I can leave."

"No, its not you. Its just, everything."

"That's a lot to cover."

"Yea, but its my life." I said grumpily.

"Here." Zane put his hand out in front of me, and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." the wind blew my hair around my face, I took a deep breath and flinched ever so slightly."Lets get you home." he said quickly

"Ok."

after a minute or so of silence I finally broke it.

"So you said we?"

"Yea."

"Is it just you and Orion?"

"No, there's Riley."

"Is Orion your brother?"

"Close enough. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. Riley is his sister."

"Whoa. that's a long time."

"Yea, it is, so yeah he's my brother." he smiled at me.

"What are you guys doing here.""We moved here after graduation. Had to get away from it all, ya know?"

"So you chose forks. Nice job."

"It has, some, charm." he grinned. I liked his grin, it was a half smirk half grin, and it made his eyebrows lift a little. Oh god what was I doing analyzing his face. I turned away quickly. He laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing your just, funny."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, it was written on your face."

"What was?"

"You don't like it here do you?" he said changing the subject.

"It's growing on me. I hated it at first, but, certain things make it bearable." I smiled.

"Certain people?"

"Some. So you didn't answer my question. What was written on my face?"

"Nothing."

"You know what?"

"No, what?" he smirked at me.

"You know behind those beautiful green eyes of yours is pure evil." I pouted.

"You have no idea of the monster inside."

"Monster?" it was like déjà vu but I pushed the thought out of my head. "So what are you and your family planning to do here." I changed the subject.

"Not sure yet."

"You said you lived on this road?"

"Yeah back there." he said as he motioned his head in the other direction. "I'll show ya some time."

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm nineteen, Orion is twenty and my sister is eighteen, and you?"

"I'll be nineteen."

"Graduate yet?"

"Yea. So Orion, that's like the constellation?" I held back a giggle

"Yea. The constellation, I kinda like the idea of a giant hunter." he smirked at me.

"Who wouldn't want to be a giant." I grinned.

"What's Zane stand for?"

"I don't know, what's Bella stand for?" he said sarcastically.

"Isabella" I spat and laughed.

"Oh. Well now I fell stupid."

"I didn't mean anything bad, just is it just Zane, or is it short for something."

"Just Zane."

"Unique."

"Yea I get that a lot. People always ask if its short for Zander."

"Zander, you don't look like much of a Zander." I laughed.

"Really, what do I look like." he stopped and out stretched his arms showing off his chest and midsection. I didn't realize it before, but he was rather attractive. His hair was a light brown, with some blonde highlights in it. His eyes were an intriguing green color, you could get lost in. he wore a brown t shirt with the dirt biking fox symbol on it. It hugged his chest well, you could see the imprints of his muscles through it. Like Edward shirts hugged him. His skin was rather pale, almost as pale as Edward, I didn't know if it was just from the moonlight or not. He was tale like Orion was, probably as tall if not taller than Edward.

"You look fine to me. Like a Zane."

"Ha, glad to hear it I guess."

"No wait, you look like a Sarah."

"Oh nice, real nice." he laughed.

**EDWARDS POV**

I was talking with the pack as we searched for anything that could give us a clue as to who we were up against. Who this new wolf was, but we weren't finding anything.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket. I grabbed my phone expecting Bella.

It was Rose.

"Rose?"

"Edward." she said almost a whisper.

"What is it?"

"I."

"Rose what happen?" I looked around at everyone, suddenly they were back to there human form along with my family standing around me.

"Edward, she's gone. She snuck out, I was watching and listening. I swear."

"Rose how could you let her leave?"

"I didn't mean to. It she snuck out Edward! What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to watch her, god how could you let this happen Rose. I know you don't like her but that's no reason to let her go out and get killed!"

"Edward don't you think for one second I don't care about Bella!" she snapped at me, she sounded like she was sobbing. "She snuck out, I don't know she just did it. She's very stubborn and when she puts her mind to something."

"She can get it done. I know I'm sorry Rose. Can you smell her scent at all?"

"Of course, but its all over."

"We have to go look for her. We'll split up here, meet Emmett in front of her house he'll be there in a few minutes." and with that Emmett took off.

"I'm sorry Edward." I heard Rose say before she hung up.

"We have to split up. She went off somewhere. Probably trying to find us, she wanted to come but I wouldn't let her. We have to get to her, we have to find her." and with that I was off at a run. Alice and Jasper following close behind me. Carlisle and Esme went off in a different direction than us and the pack.

How could she do this. Why would she knowingly sneak out when there was a strange werewolf around here. What was she thinking? Ugh she wasn't thinking. I cant leave her alone for a second with out her getting into trouble. it was moments like this that made me think changing he would be better.

I sighed and came to a walk.

"Edward, she just wanted to come, you know she feels helpless when we leave her out of things."

"That's no excuse! She knows how dangerous it is."

"She wants to help, she wants to feel like she's not a burden." jasper said as he sent a wave of calm through me.

I smiled slightly up at him, and took off at a run again. I had to find her.

**BELLAS POV**

We talked as he walked me to my house like we had been friends for a while. I felt comfortable around him. I didn't quite understand why, but I felt safe.

I was fiddling around in my hoodie pocket, I felt the cell phone slip from my fingers and fall out of the pocket. It hit the ground with a little clink.

"Crap." I bent down to pick it up but Zane had already had it in his hands and was holding in front of me.

"Thanks." I grabbed the phone and felt his cold hands graze across my fingers. "Your rather cold." I stated, no, he couldn't be. Edward said he'd be able to smell his scent, or Alice would have seen him. He couldn't be..

"It's cold out, and I'm in a t shirt." he smiled at me. I sighed there was nothing to worry about I was being paranoid.

"Yea."

I started walking again, and tripped I braced myself for the impact of the ground, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and I was in Zane's arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, it happens more than you think."

"So I'm beginning to see. Your rather clumsy."

"Yes we've established that already thanks." I smiled up at him sarcastically

We heard loud howling coming from somewhere on the other side of the woods. Both our heads shot in the direction it was coming from.

I gasped. The werewolf the pack had seen.

"Bella." Zane grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on."

He pulled me into the woods a little ways away from the road.

"Where are we going" I repeated. My head was swimming with thoughts.

"Bella, trust me. Please."

"I, uh." I sighed as he pulled me toward the ground and ducked behind some bushes. I looked toward the road it was barely visible but I could still tell where it was.

I squinted trying to see what we were hiding from. Suddenly a large number of gigantic wolfs leaped out onto the road. I took in a deep breath. Werewolves, it was the pack. Thank god I thought. Oh no. What would I tell Zane. Suddenly the pack was coming right for us. Oh no, no go back the other way, he'll see you. I tried to will them to here me, sense me here, sense him here, but there was nothing.

They were directly right in front of us. Zane grabbed my face and put his hand over my mouth as they got closer. they walked right by us, I saw Quil look directly at us as he walked past. It was like we weren't even there. I looked at the large werewolves walking directly past us. Not even noticing us. I was so confused. What was going on, why couldn't they see us, and why was Zane not as afraid as he should be?"

When they were finally safe away Zane pulled me up into his arms and ran toward the road. It was like I was weightless.

He set me down on my feet, and I sighed heavily.

"They were big wolves, mountain wolves." He stated with a grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We were lucky they didn't see us."

"Mhm. Lucky." there was more to it than luck, and I knew it.

"Why don't you seem as scared as you should be?"

"Why don't you?" I replied harshly.

"I used to hunt, I came across wolves all the time."

"That big?"

"Mountain wolves, they get pretty big." he was trying to convince me it was nothing. Like I should be afraid of them. Little did he know they were my friends.

"Yea I guess." I said as I began to walk again.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You seem upset."

"Confused more like it." I stopped walking and looked at him.

"What are you confused about?"

"Qu… the wolf, looked right at us, but yet he didn't see us, it was like he looked right through us."

"I don't know what your talking about." Zane said bluntly and walked away.

"Wait. You do know."

"No, I don't." he turned to look at me, his eyes were cold, angry, they looked black, but I couldn't be sure, it was dark out. He turned to walk away again.

"Zane."

"Bella, drop it, I don't know what your talking about." he turned to look at me, his eyes were back to normal.

I didn't know why I didn't connect the dots sooner. Why hadn't I realized.

"Bella lets get you home." he walked away again.

"Wait."

"Why?" he stopped but didn't turn to look at me. He began to walk again when I didn't respond.

God I hope I was right.

"Because I know what you are." he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know, what you are." I said again in a more serious tone.

"What I am?" he turned to look at me. "Is a friend walking you home at night because it's a dark world out there."

"That's not what you are, that's who you are."

"Oh then what am I Bella?"

I took a deep breath, and swallowed. "The cold skin, the changing eyes, how you always seem to be quick enough to catch me when I trip. The fact that if the wind catches my scent and blows it toward you, you flinch. You saying you're a monster. I just cant explain how the, wolf didn't see us." I still needed to protect the pack, I didn't think it would be a good idea to let anyone know who they were, let alone what they were.

**A/N: **

**Still not a lot of reviews.. :- ( **

**And not a lot of response for the new peoples names…. **

**So I made them myself.. wrote this chappy a few days ago… so its my name I came up with lol… Zane.. Its what I want to name my next kid if it's a boy… lol **

**twilightaddict26 has a new story out called I'm dreaming…**

**Its really good so check it out AFTER YOU REVIEW! Lol…**

**Speaking of reviews… if I get enough of them…. I'll give you another chapter :- ) **

**So review review review!!**


	7. Breathless Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**

**any ideas or thoughts of what you wanna see or thinks gonna happen in this story… let me know. I might use it and say it was your idea..!!**

**Chapter 7: Breathless**

"Bella, what is it exactly do you think I am?"

I took another deep breath. "A vampire."

He laughed trying to cover up his nervousness.

"Don't be ridicules. You've seen to many horror movies."

"How do you explain the fact that they sparkle in sunlight?"

His face dropped.

"You've got an imagination don't you?" he looked worried.

"Zane, I'm being serious."

"So am I Bella. You don't know what your saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying. You're a vampire, stop denying it."

"What ever." he went to walk away and I grabbed his arm.

"Explain this then."

"What?" He tried to pull his arm away from me.

"Why your so cold, and why your skin is, hard like stone."

"Bella it's cold out, I don't have a sweatshirt."

"Fine, explain this." I started to run forward I saw confusion in his eyes. God don't let my clumsiness fail me now. Hopefully I was right about Zane or this was going to hurt.

Thankfully I was as clumsy as ever, when I was far enough away that he couldn't get to me at a human speed I tripped. I smiled as I saw the ground get closer I clenched my eyes closed tightly. Oh I could feel the pain. I expected it. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Zane standing over me with his arms around my waist.

"Dammit Bella."

I smiled up at him.

"Why are you smiling, so what is it that I'm supposed to explain?""What you just did." I stated with a smile.

He looked around and realized what he had just done. He let go of me, and closed his eyes. I heard a low growl escape from his lips.

"You cant deny the fact that at human speed, there was no way you could have caught me from where you were."

"I." he sighed and walked away from me.

He started to pace back and forth a few feet away from me. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to make him angry what if he wasn't, vegetarian.

"How do you know all of this? Why aren't you screaming for you life? Everyone cringes away from me. There scared, you, you seem to feel comfortable, safe.

"What if I told you I don't necessarily hang around, humans."

"But your not a vampire."

"Not yet." I pulled the corner of my mouth up into a small grin.

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I will be soon."

"I don't understand."

"Edward, the guy I was with when we hit the deer. He's one of you."

"I figured as much, you smelled like, one, but you weren't one of us. I knew there was a reason."

"Yea."

"Wait, he's going to change you?" he was shocked.

"I want him to. Its what I want."

"Oh, that's, weird."

"I think we've already established that I'm weird." I said annoyed.

"Bella, why aren't you scared of me, and how the hell is Edward able to control himself from killing you?"

"The same reason you are."

He looked puzzled.

"Vegetarian." I finally said.

"Vegetarian?"

"You don't feed from humans."

"How did you guess that?"

"Your eyes."

"Contacts." he grinned at me flashing me his teeth.

Oh shit, danger magnet, why wouldn't I ever learn. I gulped.

"I'm kidding!" he said finally as he came closer to me.

"I knew that." I tried to smile.

"Bella, I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know, I feel safe."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"first one to say that." he laughed.

"So, the other's, are they, well like you?"

"Not, exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before I was changed me and Orion were, best friends. Inseparable. We'd do everything together, hang out together. I mean it was different time, but still hanging out is hanging out. He disappeared for about a week, and then everything was ok for a while, and then I got changed. I don't know by who, but I woke up and was this. I stayed away for about a month trying to realize what I exactly I was going to do. Orion had told me the stories about vampires, I never believed him. Until I was one. I went back after a month or so after that, I didn't realize it at first, that I was being hunted down, by our enemies."

"Orion's a werewolf!" I exclaimed cutting him off.

"You sure do know a lot for a mere mortal human." he smiled. "Yea, he was hunting me and he caught up to me. He didn't realize it was me at first. He thought I was dead, all that people found in my house was my parents bodies, and my blood everywhere. We think the vampire that changed me got scared and dragged me out of the house but never finished the job."

"That must have been hard."

"To find out my parents were dead yeah, I found out after I woke up I went looking for them. The blood lust was never a problem for me really. Until you, your scent is something I have never smelled before. But its still easy to resist none the same."

Great, does my blood just drive every vampire wild I thought.

"I was never really keen on blood, it made me feel sick. It still does sometimes I only hunt when I need to, but never on people, only animals. I do wear contacts though, the golden eyes are kind of weird. I chose green, that was my natural color to begin with."

"They still get dark I saw it back in the woods."

"Your very observant."

"So I've been told."

"Orion's a werewolf, just like those giant 'mountain wolfs'"

"They weren't mountain wolfs they were my friends, the pack down in La Push."

"Vampire boyfriend, werewolves for friends. You really are an odd one."

"What about his sister?"

"Yea."

"Then how can you,"

"How can I be friends with werewolves who are supposed to be my enemies?"

"Yea, exactly."

"I was friends with him before he transformed, and he was friends with me before I was changed. Just because someone tells us we are supposed to be enemies doesn't mean we have to follow."

"What happen?"

"They didn't like the idea, his pack didn't think it was smart, didn't trust me. So I left, but he followed. He said our friendship was worth more to him than the stupid pack he just fell into. Riley left soon after that, she wanted to be with her brother, and me."

"Are you and Riley?"

"Ha, no I'm just like another brother."

I looked up at him just as his face dropped.

"I have to go."

"What why? My house is just right there."

"I know can you make it there with out falling?"

"I, yeah but why do you have to go?"

"Because your friends are looking for you."

"Oh. So they would love to meet you."

"Bella, not yet don't tell them anything, please. I'll tell you when you can, but this isn't just about my life. I have to think of Orion and Riley too."

"But they wont care."

"Bella. Please, it's not the right time."

"But that's what there out there looking for, there looking for the other wolf they ran into."

"Bella, not right now, I have to talk to them before I do anything that can effect us. I shouldn't of even told you."

"Zane, you don't have to worry."

"Promise me you wont tell them. At least not yet. Let me talk to Orion first."

"I, ok, I guess." I was confused he had no reason to be afraid of them.

"Bella please." his eyes were pleading with me.

"I promise. But I cant keep this from them for long."

"Give me your cell phone."

"I quickly handed my cell phone over to him, his fingers moved to fast for me to see. He handed it back to me. My number is in there I called my phone, to get yours. I'll call you, let me talk to Orion first."

"Ok."

"Thank you." he said as he placed his hand gently on my chin and kissed my cheek. I felt a cold breeze, and he was gone.

I looked around but there was nothing.

I walked toward my house, and was caught around the waist.

"Bella! What were you thinking?" Edward hissed in my ear."

"I, I'm sorry, I just couldn't sit in the house and wait for you."

"Bella. I told you I would call when we got any news."

"Did you?"

"No, we all went looking for you."

"I'm sorry." I frowned.

"Quil, Embry." he said loudly.

I heard a low howl, and then a few seconds later Quil and Embry came out from the woods by my house.

I frowned at them and tried to apologize with my eyes.

"We told Sam and the others you found her." Embry told Edward.

"Bella, what, why would you go out knowing there's a strange werewolf out."

"You don't even know if he's after me, he was probably just passing through. It was nothing." I said as I walked toward my house again.

"That doesn't sound like you? What happen." Edward looked at me with wary eyes

"Nothing, I just had time to think."

"Oh. Lets get you back inside. We'll see you guys tomorrow at my house around noon?" he asked.

"Yea tell Emmett he's going down in Halo 3."

"Will do Quil."

He lifted me up into his arms, and we were in my room within seconds.

He placed me gently on the bed.

"Bella, I don't want you leaving alone like that again."

"I wont, it's just I don't think there is anything to worry about." I smiled up at him and he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"You, smell weird."

I pulled back.

"Are you saying I smell bad?"

"No, just." he leaned forward toward me and too a deep breath. "Smell weird."

"I don't know why."

"Oh well." he kissed me gently on the lips. "Bella you scared me the hell out of me. I swear if my heart beat, I would have had a heart attack. Ask Alice I had tears in my eyes we couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"I don't really know exactly. I was kind of lost, I decided to turn around and I just come back." it wasn't a lie, it was the truth. Or what I could tell him right now. I felt really bad for lying to him. But it wasn't really lying, I mean just not telling him about Zane, but I had promised. I still didn't understand why he was so afraid of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and even the pack knowing. I mean he ran around with werewolves too. What's the difference.

"Don't do that again. I don't think I can leave you alone now." He smiled at me.

"I'm fine. Really." I kissed him.

"Bella, you had me so worried."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"What's this about tomorrow?"

"The Pack, is coming over, were going to play games, and Esme said she's going to cook on the grill. Rosalie and Leah are going shopping though."

"Ok."

He kissed my cheek, and then my neck.

"Edward?"

"Yes." his breath on my neck sent chills down my back.

"For the wedding." He pulled his lips away from my throat.

"Yea?"

"Who is going to be your Best man and Groomsmen?"

"I don't know I didn't really think about it, I was thinking about Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. They'd be the likely choices. Why who is your bridesmaids?"

"Well, Alice, Angela, and then, Rosalie." I smiled up at him.

"Rose?"

"Yes Rose."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, she has already agreed."

"Oh, Well that's great. I mean maybe now you and her will come to an understanding and get to know each other and realize you both are very great people."

"You're a little to late, we already have talked about it."

"Bella, thank you."

"For what?" I questioned what had I done.

"Doing this, letting Alice go wild, asking Rosalie to be one of your bridesmaid. Just for everything. For making me the happiest man, creature in the world."

I smiled up at him.

"You have made me the happiest woman ever."

"I'm so lucky to have you Bella."

"I'm the lucky one."

**EDWARDS POV**

"Bella, I'm so lucky to have you love a monster like me." I whispered. Suddenly I was smacked on the side of the head, as she rolled on top of me.

"Edward don't you ever say that again, you are not a monster."

"Ok, if you promise not to him me." I laughed at her.

She frowned at me which only made me laugh harder.

She began to pout, and then kissed my neck, all the way down to my collarbone. Her lips felt amazing against my cold hard skin. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It still amazed me.

I honestly didn't know I got to be so lucky to have the love of the seductive angel on top of me, but I was going to make sure she knew how thankful I was. I was going to show her everyday of our lives.

I couldn't wait for us to be Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I love you Edward."

"MM and I love you Bella." I rolled her onto her side and began to kiss her passionately.

Her heart beat increased when I gently licked the bottom of her lip with my tongue. I felt her face heat up as she blushed.

It was those things that I loved dearly that I would miss when she was no longer human.

She let out a low moan as I slid my hands down her sides. He slowly grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up. I pushed my self so I was straddling her waist, and pulled the shirt off over my head. She then took her finger nails and dug them down my chest and abs, I shivered with pleasure. She smirked a mischievous smile up at me, and slowly unbuttoned my jeans. She pushed my shoulders back a little bit as she slid out from under me and pushed me on my back onto the opposite side of the bed. She slid my jeans down around my ankles, followed my boxers, I kicked them both off onto the floor.

She traced her fingers up my legs pausing at my waist. She glanced up at me with a devilish smile and slowly brought her lips to my hip, she began to kiss slowly and then she bit down gently.

My stomach tightened, making me moan.

She rested her hand on my package. My eyes got wide.

"Bella."

"Mm, I'm ready for something new."

"Bella, I don't think that's such a good…" my words were lost as she brought her lips down to her hands, down to my package.

She began to suck slowly, and gently. The sensation was incredible.

She kissed the tip before proceeding to take me into her mouth. I gently grabbed her shoulders, and decided against it, I clenched my hands into fist so as not to hurt her.

I moaned lightly as she started to use her tongue. I opened my hands to the bed, grabbing at the blanket, grabbing at anything that wasn't breakable. I clenched my fist around it, and moaned again.

She dug her nails into my sides, and that was all it took. I tried to surprises a loud moan as my final release came. She giggled lightly because it came out in raged breath and my body shook.

I spun her over onto her back kissing every part of her that was visible. I slid my hand around her back, and lifted her up lightly ripping her sweatshirt off over her head and laid her gently back onto the bed.

I groaned as she was still in tank top. I looked down at her lovingly and kissed the top of her chest that was visible from her tank top. I slid my hands up her side, and pulled the tank top off too, and unbuttoned her bra. She threw it to the floor.

I grasped her breast in my hands and began to massage them.

She let out a low moan, I smiled at her. As I brought my lips down to one, still massaging the other with my hand. I licked her nipple gently she dug her nails into my bare back.

I kissed my way down her stomach, to her hips. Two could play at that game.

I spread her legs apart gently. To gain better access and then I dove my tongue into her. She moaned my name and that made me want her even more. I moved my tongue around gently, exploring all over her area. She tasted amazing, more amazing than she smelled.

Her body jerked with pleasure and she grabbed the top of my shoulders.

"Edward." she moaned.

I pulled myself from her, and kissed my way back up her body to her neck, I nibbled gently, and made my way to her lips.

I gently entered her, and she let out a loud moan, I placed my hand over her moth and smiled.

"Charlie." I whispered as I brought my lips down to hers again.

I continued pumping, in and out of her gently. I traced my finger around her delicate breast, and slowly around to her back. Lifting her slightly off the bed closer to me.

She moaned into my mouth and I placed her gently back on the bed.

I pushed into her deeper. Her back arched as I felt her walls clamp down on me as she was approaching her release. It overcame her and mine soon followed.

We moaned each others names simultaneously.

I collapsed onto the bed beside her and tried to catch my breath. I heard her gasp for air as well.

I didn't need to breath, so the fact I was gasping for air, and she left me breathless really meant something.

"That was, amazing." she said in raged breath.

I laughed. "That was just what I was thinking. You." I paused and pushed myself up onto my elbows. "You were, amazing. That was, incredible. Only you can take my breath away, and that's saying something." I smiled widely at her and kissed her.

**A/N: heads up work 3-7 tomorrow so if I wake up and have lots of reviews ill update before I go to work.. If I don't have reviews you wont get another chappy till after I get home.. And if I get like TONS of reviews before I got to bed… ill update once more today… o yes 3 chaps in one day… but I gotta get reviews lol **

**twilightaddict26 has a new story out called I'm dreaming…**

**Its really good so check it out AFTER YOU REVIEW! Lol…**


	8. Meet the Cullen’s and the Pack Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**

**I'm always interested to hear whatcha think.. So send it my way! **

**I still say Edward Cullen has given woman an unattainable perspective of men lol… **

**SIGH they cant all be born in the 1800's.**

**Chapter 8: Meet the Cullen's and the Pack**

I let Bella sleep in as long as possible. Charlie had left to go fishing with Billy early that morning. So I didn't need to worry about laying in bed with Bella anymore.

I laid there watching her sleep. I could do this forever. She was so peaceful, so beautiful.

It still baffled me how I got so lucky. She was the best thing in my world. The best thing that ever happen to me. We had been through so much, in a short amount of time, and we had over come all the obstacles thrown at us. It just made me believe that our love was strong enough to last for eternity that much more.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek, breathing in her scent.

"Zane, wait."

Her sudden voice startled me.

"Bella." I placed my hands on her shoulders gently. I nudged her, trying to wake her up.

"Mmm." she stirred and shot up into a sitting position.

"Bella?"

"Edward."

"You were dreaming."

"Oh." was all she said.

"Bella, who's Zane?"

"What?" she was startled. I looked at her questionably.

"Zane, you told him to wait when you were dreaming."

"Oh, I he's a new guy in forks I met last night. The one from the ice cream parlor."

"He was out at night, last night and your just now telling me?"

"It was nothing, he found me in the woods and helped me get back, but he heard you guys and got nervous. So he left before you found me."

"Why did he leave?"

"I don't know."

I really didn't like the look in her eyes, it was as if she was hiding something from me.

"Bella, who was he."

"Just a new guy in town. He knows Orion, from when we hit the deer, he was the one in the car."

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Bella. It's not I was just worried is all. I'll have to thank this Zane, for uh helping you."

She nodded and got up to get dressed.

I really didn't like this Zane guy, and I didn't even know him. There was something off, why wouldn't Bella tell me about him before hand, and why was he out alone, at night. He just so happen to stumble upon Bella. Yeah right.

I waited in her room for her to come back. I heard her cell phone go off.

I sighed and looked around her room for the noise.

I finally found it in her hoodie pocket that was on the floor from last night.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Zane, can we talk?"

Zane, and I thought it was nothing.

"Bella's not here right now." I growled.

"Sorry." then the phone went dead.

I placed he phone down on the night stand, and plopped down onto the bed.

Bella came into the room a minute later dressed and ready for the day.

"So Zane." I says standing up.

"Edward there's nothing to worry about."

"Is that why he called?" I motioned toward her phone.

She looked up at me and stared.

"What'd he say."

"He wanted to talk. I told him you weren't here." I tried to sound less angry than I was, I don't think it worked because Bella's dropped.

"Why do you seem angry?"

"You said it was nothing, so who is he?"

"Edward I told you."

"Apparently not everything. Why would he need to talk to you?"

"Am I not allowed to have friends?"

"I, no I didn't say that, you can have friends all you want. But Bella I can tell your lying to me, your keeping something from me."

"Edward, I, ok I am, but I cant tell you right now."

"Bella."

"Please trust me. Give me a minute and I'll call him and find out."

She picked up her phone and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella I don't like this, your lying to me, for some new guy."

"I'm not lying, its just not my secret to tell."

"Fine, call him."

"Please don't listen."

"Fine."

"Promise me?"

"Promise." I plopped myself back onto the bed with such force it shook.

Bella dialed and waited.

"Zane its Bella."

"Yes, That's great. Today yeah." her face scrunched up for a minute as she thought.

"Noon. Yes at his house. Do you know how to get there."

"See you then." and she hung up.

"What was that about?"

"He is going to meet us at your house at noon with his, family."

"The pack is going to be there. Why are you inviting him to a house full of monsters?"

"Edward, none of you are monsters."

"Fine, Vampires and Werewolves."

"Trust me." and she came over and kissed my lips gently, pushing me down onto the bed.

Kissing me forcibly on the lips.

She slid her hands down my stomach. Pausing at the button on my jeans, and unbuttoning it.

"Bella." I sighed.

"What?" she whispered in my ear.

"If were going to be meeting this, Zane, at my house at noon. We should get ready."

She sighed and pouted at me.

"As much as I don't want to go, I really would like to meet this Zane." I rolled my eyes as she pushed her self off me.

The ride to my house was silent. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as we pulled up my drive.

"Bella, I love you." I didn't know why I was getting so jealous but I was, and I didn't like how it felt.

"I love you to. Edward." she grabbed my hand and I looked over at her. "Don't doubt that." I smiled at her. I knew she meant it.

"I'm only human." I smirked.

"Yes, you are." she laughed.

We pulled up to the house and the pack was already there outside with my family.

I got out and ran over to help Bella out of the car.

"We are going to have some more guest." I said as I walked toward them.

"Who?" Emmett said just as a car was approaching the house.

"I met someone last night when I snuck out. Sorry about that to Rose." she smiled at Rosalie.

A mustang was driving up the drive way. It was much older than the one before, it was silver and black. I heard Emmett say Eleanor from gone in 60 seconds, so it must have been the same car. It came to a stop a few feet behind my Volvo. I let out a low growl.

Bella shot a look at me as both doors opened.

I crossed my arms, I probably looked like a five year old but at that moment I didn't care.

Two men stepped out of the car, I realized one was Orion, so the driver must have been Zane.

Orion stopped and bent down to pull his seat forward, and a dark haired woman stepped out of the car. She was pretty, almost as pretty as Rosalie, but she came no where close to Bella.

They all looked rather nervous. I smiled at that.

"Bella." Zane nodded.

"Hey."

"Yea, I didn't know there was so, many." he looked around at all of us.

I looked around at everyone, they all looked upset. They weren't really happy to be meeting new people.

I smiled at the realization that Sam too had his arms crossed like a kid.

"Lets get this over with." I said under my breath. I glared at Zane, but he didn't notice.

"Well first off, its kind of nerve racking being here around so many different new." He paused. "People. Second I'm Zane, this is Orion, and his sister Riley." He said annoyed as he glared right back at me.

Bella nudged my arm gently so no one would notice.

"Meet The Cullen's and the pack." she said as she looked around at all of us.

"I'm Edward, this is my adoptive father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my brother's Emmett, Jasper, and my sisters Rosalie, and Alice. These are our friends from down at La Push. Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah."

"It's nice you meet you all." Zane said, the other two just smiled.

"Why are we all here Bella?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"You cant, smell why? Or sense why?" she asked me. What a stupid question.

"No. should I?"

"Well, yeah you should." she looked confused as she looked over to Zane.

"Bella that's my fault." I looked up to see Zane as he smiled at her. God I hate him, first Jacob and now this.

"What do you mean?" I said annoyed.

"Something I didn't tell Bella last night when I found her lost." he took a deep breath and that's when it hit us all. We all straightened up and I looked around to find everyone's lips were pierced together. Bella was looking at me.

"Do you smell the difference now?" she asked.

"I, what the hell." I stated bluntly as I clenched my teeth together, she was alone in the woods with a vampire! Who had werewolves for friends, that part I was confused on but Bella was I sighed. How why ugh I don't think through out all of eternity I will ever figure Bella out completely.

"Well I didn't tell her exactly everything except what we are. But she didn't really give me a choice."

"I know the feeling." I said with a grin without thinking. I shook it off and went back to glaring.

"I have the ability, that other vampires don't."

"You can make people think they see something they don't. you can change your appearance but not really, only make the people who actually see you think that's what you look like."

"How did you?"

"You aren't the only one with gifts." I said through my teeth.

"Mind reader?" Orion said with a grin.

"So this was your idea of nothing?" I looked down at Bella.

She frowned. "He made me promise not to tell. He didn't even want to tell me, I kind of forced it out of him."

"How?"

Then I saw Zane replay the whole thing in his head.

"Stupid fury over worried werewolves, and stupid macho over protective vampires?" I asked her with my crooked smile.

"I was angry?" she grinned.

"I'm sorry I made you angry." I kissed the top of her head. There was nothing to worry about, I was over reacting yet again.

"I made her promise not to tell anyone. If it was just my secret I wouldn't have cared, but it was just about me. I had to think about my family too."

"Family?" Carlisle said from behind me. I stepped out of the way so he could walk past.

"Yes. It wasn't just my ass on the line if you weren't well so excepting. Not many are."

"We understand." Carlisle offering them his hand.

All three shook Carlisle's hand with a smile.

"Well we are having a little get together, there is food. For the two of you anyway." he nodded toward Orion and Riley. "Please stay, I'm sure we all would like to know about why you are here, and how you came to be, a family."

We all walked into the house Carlisle gave them a tour while Esme went out back to the grill to start cooking.

"So how did you three come to be together?" Emmett asked as they came outside from there tour.

"Me and Orion, we were friends since we were in kindergarten. Neither of us knew how complicated our friendship was going to get. He transformed before I was changed, when he was sixteen I think, right?"

"Yeah I think it was to long ago."

"How long have you been?"

"A vampire? About fifty years now. I was a year younger than Orion, but I don't remember what happen. Just waking up like this, my parents were killed by the same one that changed me. We think it was a mistake I should have been dead but something or someone interrupted him before he could finish. I woke up three days later like this."

"Whoa." Jasper replied. "And I thought my story was bad."

Zane laughed.

"Then he came back about a month later everyone thought he was dead including me, all that was left was his parents and his blood was all over the house. I was out hunting down a vampire with my pack. I separated from them, and started chasing the vampire. Only to realize it was my best friend." Orion finished.

"What happen after. why aren't you back with your pack?" Sam finally spoke.

"They didn't approve of the fact that I let him live, and that I wouldn't let them kill him. They didn't think it was a good idea to be friends with our enemies, so when Zane left trying to make my life easier. I followed."

Everyone's eyes then went to Riley.

"I wasn't going to let my brother leave with out me." she smiled

"Wait, you went back after a month?" Jasper asked, he looked curious.

"Yeah." Zane nodded.

"What about the whole blood lust thing?" Alice smiled at him.

"As I told Bella the blood lust was never a problem for me really. Until her, her scent is something I have never smelled before. But its still easy to resist none the same."

I let out a low growl in my throat. Everyone looked at me and then to Bella.

"I was never really keen on blood, it made me feel sick. It still does sometimes I only hunt when I need to, but never on people, only animals. I take the same for all of you, since you all can stand to be around Bella."

"Yes, we don't feed on humans. None of us do." Alice stated

"Which is good cause then we'd have to take you out." Quil said with a laugh.

"I didn't think there was anyone else out there that didn't feed on humans, and I sure as hell didn't think there was any other vampire out there that hang out with werewolves. The whole pure enemy thing kind of gets in the way of that."

"So Bella's blood is stronger scent than others?" Alice looked at Zane.

"Yeah its weird, still don't really like the idea of blood, but her scent is stronger than most."

"Interesting." Rose replied, I glared over at her. "What?" she hissed at me.

I was back to not liking him. There was something I didn't like, I didn't trust them.

We were out back on the deck and Esme was finishing her grilling. We had two more werewolves to feed. I rolled my eyes. It was a nice day, cloud cover was great, but at least it wasn't raining for a change.

I was slouching in a chair and Bella was sitting on my lap.

Rosalie, Leah and Riley were getting along great they were planning a shopping trip for tomorrow.

The pack was busy talking to Orion, and unfortunately Bella and Zane were in a conversation.

I was trying to come up with different ways to get Bella away from Zane, without making a big deal and just running away into the house with her. But I figured that would draw to much attention, nothing else was coming to mind."Edward?" My thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"huh?"

"Did you here me?" Bella asked me with a frown.

"No, sorry, what?" I said rubbing her back gently

"Have you ever heard of anyone else with Zane's power?"

"No, Carlisle might have though."

"Ok, its weird, is that how the pack didn't see us last night when you made me hide?"

"I didn't know you knew, but yes, I made them think we were just bushes, so when they looked at us, that's what they saw. You were right when you said it was like they just looked right through us. In a way we weren't really there."

"You hid her from werewolves, that were her friends." I laughed.

Zane laughed to, and I stopped. I was trying to aggravate him. It wasn't working.

"I didn't know they were her friends." he looked around at everyone else. "So does any of your family have abilities?"

"Yes." was all I said as I grinned.

"Jasper can control peoples emotions. Alice can see the future, if you make up your mind to do something she can see the outcome, but if you change your mind, so does that future. It doesn't work on the werewolves though." she shrugged. "Edward can read peoples minds. But not mine." she smiled at me.

"Why?"

"We don't know, but It doesn't really bother me, she'll tell me what she's thinking when she's ready." I stated.

"That's kind of weird. Are you not effected by everyone's abilities?"

"No Alice sees my future, and Jasper can control my emotions. Its just Edward."

"I wonder."

I glared at him. I heard him thinking about what to make Bella see. He decided on a puppy. I didn't like the fact he was going to try to manipulate her mind. I really didn't like the fact he could do that at all. Let alone to Bella.

"Where'd the puppy come from?" Leah leaned forward and was watching it. I knew it wasn't there so I laughed at her.

"What puppy?" Bella said looking around and her eyes falling directly on the dog that wasn't really there.

Everyone else was watching the puppy and then back to Bella.

"You cant see it?" Zane asked her with a weird expression.

"No, what's everyone looking at."

The puppy suddenly disappeared everyone looked over to Zane.

"Sorry, Bella said Edward cant read her mind so I wanted to see if mine worked on her."

"You didn't see it Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously

"No." she shook her head and pouted. I was thankful and she was upset. I sighed.

"Bella it doesn't mean anything." I said as I kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm a freak!"

"Your not a freak." Zane told her.

"I think the reason Jasper and Alice's can work on you, is because there's doesn't have to do with your mind. Edwards and Zane's do." Carlisle told her

"Great there's something wrong with my brain!" she crossed her arms like I had earlier today. I laughed, it was cute.

"There is nothing wrong with your brain. Your special leave it at that."

She sighed heavily "I cant wait to be a vampire and then I can have special powers to!" she frowned.

We all laughed at her.

"I still can't believe your going to choose this life for yourself Bella. Are you sure you want to be a monster?" Zane asked. I pulled the corner of my mouth into a smile. that's one thing we agree on.

"Yes anyway. See I am not the only one that thinks you should think this through." I said as I grinned at her.

"I have done all the thinking I am going to do. I don't need to think about it. I know this is what's right for me. I feel it, and none of you are monsters! I really wish you would stop saying you are. Besides even if you were monsters, why cant I be a monster too?" she grinned at both of us. "Your not monsters you chose a better life than most. Especially with what you were given. You found a way to over come it."

"Yea I guess." I said glumly.

"I don't know if I over came anything, I just didn't like the idea of blood."

"I don't like blood either, it makes me nauseas." Bella stated with a grin.

"When I was human I remember I couldn't handle it, I would get sick."

"What if I don't like blood either when I'm changed?" she asked excitedly.

"Or you could crave it even more than most. Everyone's different." and she was nothing like Zane.

**A/N: heads up work 3-7 today I had a few reviews so I updated before I went…. If I have lots more reviews when I get home from work you'll get another update! So review review review..**

**twilightaddict26 has a new story out called I'm dreaming…**

**Its really good so check it out **

**AFTER YOU REVIEW! Lol…**

**Pretty much if your reading this now.. Then hit that little button below and type! :- ) **


	9. Idiot Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**_

_**I'm always interested to hear whatcha think.. So send it my way! **_

_**I still say Edward Cullen has given woman an unattainable perspective of men lol… **_

_**SIGH they cant all be born in the 1800's.**_

_**Chapter 9: Idiot**_

_The day dragged on slowly. I didn't trust Zane and them. Everyone else seemed to like them just fine. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I just had a feeling. There was something more to our new friends._

_I put on a good act, a smile to go along with it. Only for Bella, she liked the idea of having another vampire friend, and more werewolf friends. She was weird like that. We vampires should scare her, she should shy away from us. Yet here she was with open arms. Ready to be one of us. That was part of the reason I loved her, the fact she loved me, knowing full well what I was, and she excepted that. She wanted to be just that, a vampire. I still wondered how I got so lucky. _

_The pack offered to take in Orion and Riley. They were thankful for the idea, and the offer, but declined it for now. They didn't stay in one place very long due to Zane, but said they would love to go out with them, and if they ever needed help they would do what they could. _

_Zane didn't like the idea that they gave up the chance to be in an excepting pack for him. He felt guilty but he didn't say anything. I tried to fish around in his head, but he was blocking something. He always thought normal thoughts nothing dark and sinister about him. He was blocking something though. Distracting me with mindless thoughts. _

_I stared at him intently trying to pry it open. _

'_Get out of my head.' I heard being shouted into my mind. The sudden loudness startled me and my eyes shot up to Zane's he was in a conversation with Carlisle and Esme. Not even paying attention to me. He quickly glanced over at me with a large grin. _

_I growled lightly and slouched even further into my chair. _

_I would find out what he was hiding. Whether he wanted me to or not. He would slip up, and I would be there waiting to find out what he was hiding._

'_Stop prying into my head, there's nothing of value there, you wont find anything.' _

_I looked up at him again. We'll see about that. _

'_No we wont see.' he stated it startled me. Did I say that out loud. No I was sure I didn't. I looked up at him questionably. _

_Bella came over with a soda and sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her._

"_Edward, what are you staring at?"_

"_Nothing. How's the soda?" I asked. She was beginning to fade. I tried to grab onto her tighter. But there was suddenly nothing in my arms. _

_I gasped and shot up standing looking around, searching for her. She was over with Emmett and Alice talking. I sighed and took a deep breath. _

_I realized what had happen. I shot Zane an evil glare and growled deeply in my throat. _

_Carlisle shot me a stern look. _

_I groaned and stormed off over to Bella._

'_Stay out of my head Edward, its not safe.'_

_I turned around to look at him once more. Safe what's not safe about someone's mind. I rolled my eyes._

'_It's not a threat, it's a warning. don't go snooping where your not wanted. I mean you and your family no harm. Including Bella I wouldn't hurt her, and neither would Orion or Riley. So stop snooping Edward. You could get hurt.'_

_Was that a threat? Did he just threaten, me? _

'_no threat, just a warning.'_

_I didn't like this, at all._

_How are you reading my mind?_

'_Its not difficult.' _

_And suddenly there was emptiness where his thoughts should be. He was blocking me but it wasn't a normal block. It was like Bella, there was just nothingness._

_This was starting to really freak me out. Who the hell were these people?_

_**BELLAS POV**_

_Alice was going over yet again more wedding plans. I wasn't really paying any attention, just nodding occasionally and saying yea that sounds nice. I could tell Emmett knew what I was doing he had this big goofy grin on his face._

_I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was being spun around in the air. I laughed wildly _

"_Put me down, your making me dizzy." _

_He put me down gently on my feet. I looked up at into his eyes. He was distracted by something. _

_I stood straight up grabbing onto the top of his shoulder and pulled myself up and kissed him gently on the lips. _

"_Get a room." Emmett hissed playfully at us. I shot him and evil glance and he stuck his tongue out at me. _

_Quil came running out of no where and tackled Emmett to the ground._

_Zane, Orion and Riley jumped on the spot and were standing in a protective crouch position._

_Edward growled lightly and rolled his eyes._

"_It's fine there just playing." I told them._

_They relaxed as Emmett threw Quil off his back onto the ground, and laughed his booming laugh._

"_Dang, I thought I had you!" _

"_Not even close." Emmett replied with another laugh. Edward took off in a blur and Emmett was laying on his backside laughing. _

"_Men." Rosalie rolled her eyes._

_Riley just laughed._

_I was glad we were all getting along. The pack, and the Cullen's and Zane, Orion and Riley. There was something missing. I knew what it was, it wasn't something missing, it was someone._

_Jacob, I really had hoped the strange wolf was Jacob, even though they said it wasn't._

"_Bella?" _

"_Hey Zane."_

"_You ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

"_You just look sad."_

_I smiled up at him, trying to hide the pain from my face. _

"_Nope, I'm fine, just thinking." I smiled again._

_He looked at me questionably._

"_Didn't reach your eyes." he whispered and winked at me. _

_His observation startled me. _

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Why not?"_

"_No body wants to hear about it. They never do."_

"_Never say never. Tell me about it."_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_Try me."_

"_It's just about my friend." I grabbed the pendant that used to belong to Jacob and clenched it in my hand. _

"_Well I'm here if you ever want to talk."_

"_Thanks, I might take you up on that."_

"_Please do." he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. _

_I smiled up at him. _

"_That time it did." and he walked away._

_I sat down on a chair, and watched Edward and Emmett wrestle. Soon Jasper had joined in the fun. _

_I sighed, I couldn't wait to be a vampire, it wasn't fair. Surrounded by all these creatures that shouldn't exist. By all these vampires and werewolves who wouldn't grow old, and yet here I sat, poor human Bella getting older by the minute._

_I stood up and stormed off into the house._

_I plopped down onto the couch and spread myself out. _

"_Ugh, stupid rotten vampires." _

"_What I do?"_

_I sat up and saw Zane leaning in the doorway. I realized that he no longer wore his button up that he had on before. He was just in a muscle shirt, that hugged him tightly around his chest and abs. _

"_Nothing. Just seeing everyone and there stupid super human powers annoys me."_

"_Werewolves don't really have powers."_

"_Yea but they don't age either."_

"_Well they do."_

"_Not normally." I spat._

"_What's wrong with age?" he walked over to the couch and sat down next to me._

"_I just." I sighed. "It's a touchy subject."_

"_I can see that."_

"_I just cant wait to be a, vampire." _

"_Why are you in such a hurry to be eternally damned?"_

"_Oh not you too."_

"_What?"_

"_Your not damned. How can you think you are. With all the good that you do?"_

"_How do you know I'm the good guy? You just met me."_

"_I can tell. You wouldn't have helped me if you weren't good."_

"_Bella, you don't know what I've done. Just because I caught you from falling doesn't make me a saint."_

"_Just because you're a vampire doesn't make you an evil monster either."_

"_Your very persistent."_

_I just smiled at him. _

"_Your not going to win this argument. I don't think any of you are monsters. Believe me I know what monsters are." I held up my hand showing off my scar I got from James. _

"_What's that from?"_

"_A monster." _

"_You, got bit?" _

_I nodded._

"_Then how are you still." _

"_Human.." I cut him off. "Edward sucked the venom out like poison from a snake." I smiled._

"_If you were just going to be a vampire anyway why stop it?"_

"_He didn't want to change me, he still doesn't." I sighed. "He has no choice. Its what I want. He's not the only vampire I know." _

"_Well no, he's not." he laughed. "But why do you want to be a one of us so much? This isn't all what its cracked up to be."_

"_I want to be with Edward forever and…"_

"_You shouldn't do this just because of Edward. don't change your life for someone else only ever do something because its one hundred percent what you want." he said coolly cutting me off._

"_I was getting to that." I grinned. "I don't want to age, it's not fair to be around everyone I love everyone I care about and then someday down the road die, and not be able to be with them. Because they will keep living, whatever you do." _

_He looked at me intently _

"_I don't want to be my clumsy self, I don't want to be so breakable and always needing protection from things. I want to be strong and beautiful." _

"_Bella, you already are beautiful. As for the clumsiness I think it gives you a certain, charm."_

"_Thanks, but I hate it. I get bruises a lot. Its not all fun and games falling on your ass." I joked._

"_I guess not. Who bit you?"_

"_No one outside."_

_I went on to tell him the story about James Laurent, and Victoria. She had her own story. I probably sat there telling him the stories of my past and about the real monsters in the world for at least an hour. _

"_Whoa. You really are a danger magnet."_

"_Yea, I wouldn't mind getting rid of that either."_

"_Think about what your doing first. What your giving up." _

"_I have, the pros, out weigh the cons tremendously"_

"_Just be sure. There's no going back from this." he said spreading out his arms._

"_With any luck, the blood will have no effect on me. Like it does for you."_

"_Yea, maybe."_

_Suddenly he stood up abruptly nostrils flaring. He took a big whiff of the air. His eyes got wide. _

"_I have to go."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Bella I'll see you later, I have to go."_

_He stood up and ran out the door. _

"_Orion, Riley. We have to go. Thank you for having us over. It means a lot to us to have met some more people like us. Thank you again. maybe next time we can have all of you over to our house."_

"_Yes next time." Carlisle said shaking there hands._

"_Please come back whenever you like. Your always welcome here. We will let you know if we plan to do anything soon." Esme smiled._

"_See you tomorrow." Rosalie and Leah both called to Riley._

"_I'm sorry Bella. I'll see you later." Zane said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Then all I heard was the mustang squealing out of the drive way._

"_What was that about?" Edward looked at me._

"_I don't know." _

"_I don't trust them. There's something not right. Something's going on."_

"_Now who's the paranoid one?" I grinned at him._

"_I'm serious."_

"_So was I." _

_**EDWARDS POV**_

_I frowned down at her._

_I began to walk toward the house. _

"_Edward." she called after me following me into the house. _

"_What?" I tried not to come of angry it didn't work_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I just have a bad feeling about them. There hiding something." _

"_Like what?" I picked her up and ran her up the stairs and placed her gently on the bed. I started pacing back and forth._

"_Zane could read my thoughts." I finally said as I looked at her._

"_That's not his power."_

"_He must not have told us everything. He's hiding something. I don't know what, he was blocking it from me."_

"_But how could he..?" I cut her off._

"_I don't know. He just could."_

"_Ok, well I bet its nothing. He just forgot."_

"_Why are you protecting him?"_

"_And why are you so threatened by him?" she shot back at me._

"_Threatened? HA don't make me laugh. There's just something not right Bella. Please believe me."_

"_Ok, I do believe you that something's wrong. We can find out tomorrow. It's probably nothing."_

"_Yeah nothing." I rolled my eyes_

"_Now you sound like me, how did we switch rolls?"_

"_I don't know, but Bella there's something wrong. Just be careful around him."_

"_Now its him? I thought it was them you didn't trust."_

"_It is. But I especially don't trust Zane."_

"_Edward, you wouldn't be jealous would you?"_

"_This has nothing to do with that!" I spat at her._

"_Edward, why are you.."_

"_Bella, I'm not jealous! I just get a bad feeling about them. About him, I don't trust him, and he couldn't be more obvious of the fact that he likes you. I mean hell! could god hate me anymore. I just got rid of Jacob. So lets send someone else!" the words left my mouth before I even realized what I was saying. I was an idiot._

_I looked at her, a hurt expression on her face. Her cheeks were wet, she sniffled and pushed her self off the bed and ran toward the door._

_**A/N: heads up work 3-7 today I had a few reviews so I updated before I went…. If I have lots more reviews when I get home from work you'll get another update! So review review review..**_

_**twilightaddict26 has a new story out called I'm dreaming…**_

_**Its really good so check it out **_

_**AFTER YOU REVIEW! Lol…**_

_**Pretty much if your reading this now.. Then hit that little button below and type! :- ) **_


	10. Poison Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**

**I'm always interested to hear whatcha think.. So send it my way! **

**I still say Edward Cullen has given woman an unattainable perspective of men lol… **

**SIGH they cant all be born in the 1800's.**

**Chapter 10: Poison **

"Bella wait. That's not."

"Edward don't, just don't."

"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry it just came out. I wasn't thinking."

"You did mean I though! Why can everyone else get along with werewolves but you?"

"This has nothing to do with werewolves and everything to do with the fact that all he ever did was try to take you away from me, and get closer to you!"

"You let him get close!" tears were streaming down her face now.

"Bella, I know I did, and I'm sorry. It's just he reminds me so much of Jacob, the way he taunts me. Like he's egging me on, he wants me to do something, something that I will regret and that will make you hate me."

"That would never happen. I couldn't hate you. I strongly dislike you right now yes, but never hate." She glared at me.

"Bella. Please. I'm sorry. It came out wrong. I didn't mean I'm happy he's gone. I just meant I just recently got you back all to myself. I don't want to give that up again. I don't want to share you. please forgive me." I pleaded.

"I forgive you Edward, I just want to be alone right now. Please."

"Bella. No, its not safe."

"You found out who the strange werewolf was. It's as safe as its ever going to be for me. Please just give me time. I'll be back soon. I just want to go think."

My face dropped, she didn't want to be around me.

"I love you Edward just everything is a lot for a, human, to take in all at once."

I nodded. I knew it was a lot. I was now questioning the integrity of her new friends, our new friends I guess. Since everyone else liked them. Jacob was still gone, and I had just made it worse. I sighed and plopped on the bed.

"I love you Bella. Please know that I would never want to hurt you."

"I know Edward. I do. Just I understand why your freaking out but I don't really see them as a threat. You shouldn't either, trust me more than that."

"I do trust you, its him I don't trust."

"I know. I love you though, no one else, not Jacob not this new Zane guy. Only you. Alice called Charlie, and told him that I was staying here with her. Help clean up after the party. I'll be back soon, promise."

I tried to smile as she walked out my door. As soon as I knew she was no longer in hearing range, I shot up and began to pace.

**BELLAS POV**

I walked down the stairs. Everyone must have been in there rooms or out back. I slowly walked toward the front door and opened it.

I was down the driveway before I knew it.

I didn't know why I had to get away, I just did. I wanted to think and I couldn't with Edward there watching me.

I knew he didn't mean to say what he did about Jacob, but it still hurt to hear it. He was gone, I had to except that. There was no way Jacob was ever coming back. I clenched the pendent in a fist. I felt tears roll down my cheek.

"Bella."

I spun around on the spot. There was nothing there.

It was a voice I shouldn't be hearing. It was a deep husky voice. Jacobs voice. I took a deep breath. No I was not hearing voices again. I refuse to believe it.

I started to walk forward again.

"Bella what are you doing out here?"

I spun around again and almost smacked right into Zane. I let out a low scream.

He stepped back a little.

"Sorry."

"No, did you call me?"

"Just now yea."

"No, before that. Just my name."

"No, I just saw you a second again. Are you ok?"

"Ugh I'm hearing things again." I shouted as I crossed my arms.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." he smiled

"Not funny."

"What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" I replied bitterly I was sick of people worrying about me.

"Vampire remember?"

"Oh yeah. Hunting?"

He shrugged. "Something like that."

"Something like that? What's that mean?" I never got my answer. Before he could even speak Orion and riley came running out of the woods.

"We got him!" Riley said as she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of me.

"Got who?" I asked nervously.

I got my answer for that one. It was an answer I had been waiting for, for months as another figure stepped slowly out of the woods.

Tears poured down my face, I started shaking. This had to be a dream it just had to. Before I could say anything, it all went black.

I was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

**EDWARDS POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my room when I heard the door burst open downstairs.

I was down there within seconds.

"Get off of her! What did you do?" I growled as Zane placed Bella on the couch.

"I didn't do anything! I found her outside past the end of your driveway! She passed out on me so I carried her here. I didn't know your number to call you!"

"Get away from her!" I hissed threw my teeth, I crouched beside Bella protectively as the rest of my family came running down the stairs.

Carlisle came over to Bella I was still in my protective mode so I wouldn't let him through.

"Edward let me through if you want me to help her. Move!" He ordered me I straightened up and let him past me.

Esme had brought Carlisle his bag.

After what felt like hours really it was only a matter of minutes Carlisle was done.

"She's fine, she just fainted. What happen when she fainted."

I looked at Zane and glared. He was still blocking me, I couldn't get anything from him. It was empty space.

"I asked her what she was doing out there, when riley and Orion stepped out of the woods. I think they scared her so she fainted. I'm not sure. I was just getting something to keep my strength up when I smelled her out there."

"You can leave now!" I shot at him as walked in front of him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know she's ok."

"She, is not your concern!" I was glaring at him, with daggers. My face was inches away from his. He had the same cold evil look on his face that I had.

'I don't think Bella would appreciate the way your treating her new friend do you?' He screamed it in my head and then he smiled at me.

"Both of you kids knock it off! This isn't bout your stupid egos this is about Bella!" I heard Alice shout at us.

I growled low in my throat, and walked back toward Bella.

"Jacob." she whispered before I reached her. Everyone of my family looked around and got a sad look on there face.

I sighed.

"Who's Jacob, she said Jacob after she fainted."

"A Friend of hers that was killed recently. He was part of the Pack, werewolf. She doesn't believe he's gone though." Alice said weakly.

"Why not?"

"The necklace she wears, used to be his. She says he left it for her on her window sill to let her know he was ok. She doesn't want to believe he's gone, but its been months and there hasn't been anything."

"Oh." Was all he said. Oh, was right. it was none of his business.

Bella began to stir. She shot straight up and gasped.

"Bella, are you ok love?"

She looked around, her eyes stopped on Zane. I looked up at him, he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something, I still couldn't get what though. I looked back to Bella her eyes got wide.

**BELLAS POV**

'Don't tell them about your friend, if that was even your friend. We don't know who he was, We found him like that. don't tell them not yet. Please I'll explain everything just give me a chance.' I heard it clear as day in my head. I was shocked but quickly wiped my face clean of worry.

"I'm, yeah, I'm fine." I nodded. I don't know who I was really nodding to, Zane, Edward or both.

Edward grabbed me in a hug and buried his face in my hair.

I looked up at Zane questionably.

'Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything, let me explain. We don't know much either.' I sighed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I want to go to my room."

"Ok, I, I'll take you home." he said with sad look on his face.

I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"Upstairs, my room, our room upstairs." I smiled.

"That, I can do." and he gently put his arm under my knees and his other arm around my back and lifted me up bridal style.

We were in his room before I knew it. He was sitting on his bed and me cradled in his lap.

"Bella. I love you. But I just don't trust Zane, please just trust me on this and be careful."

"Ok, I will."

"Promise me?"

"Promise." she said and grabbed my hand pulling me onto the bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he held my chin so I couldn't turn to look away.

"Nothing."

He just looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's just." I stopped and looked around. "I saw Jacob that's why I fainted."

"Bella," his face dropped.

"No, don't you even tell me I'm just imagining it. I'm not! Zane even." I caught my words and stopped.

"Zane what." Edward tensed up.

"I think he's hiding him Edward. He has Jacob I didn't faint because I was scared I fainted because I saw a ghost."

Edwards face looked angry. His eyes got wide and he clenched his teeth together.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Zane told me not to say anything, he told me that he would explain and to give him a chance. He told me that they don't know much about it either."

"They know enough." I was suddenly sitting on the bed, alone.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He came back into the room. "What?"

"Don't, he told me he'd tell me tomorrow. Please just stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Stay here."

He sighed and came over to the bed. He laid down next to me and pulled me on top of him.

"We will find out what's going on. If they have Jacob I will get him back. I promise."

"I know you will." I smiled down at him.

"You should get some sleep."

"Nope."

"What do you mean no?"

"Well I'm not tired, I'm not really in the mood for, sleeping.." She smiled her devilish smile at me and licked her lips.

"Why Miss Swan. What, are, you implying?"

**EDWARDS POV**

She brought her lips to mine forcefully. I wrapped my arms around her and traced patterns on her back.

I slid my hands up the side of her shirt pulling it off over her head. I felt her hands slid to the front of my shirt. She sighed and pulled away.

"The one time you don't wear a button down." She smiled innocently at me and slid my shirt up. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. She was still straddling my lap. I lifted my arms up over my head, and she gently slid my shirt up over my head and threw it to the side.

I gently kissed her cheek, and made my way down to her neck and began to nibble. She pushed on my shoulders letting me fall onto my back on the bed, she fell into me gently.

She slowly traced her fingers up my stomach and around my neck. I rolled her over onto her side, and slowly placed myself on top of her, careful not to put any weight on her what so ever.

I began to kiss her all over. Unhooking her bra, I took her breast in my hands as I kissed my way down her stomach to her waist. I let her breast fall from my hands as I traced my way down to her jeans, I slowly unbuttoned them throwing them to the side with the rest.

She was already half way done getting mine off.

I kissed her lips letting my tongue massage hers slowly.

She let out a low moan.

I could taste her breath in my mouth.

I slowly slid myself into her. She let out a loud moan, it was muffled because she put her hands over her mouth.

I smiled down at her and began to kiss her down her neck, to her breast. I took the one in my mouth and massaged the other with my hand.

I shifted myself in deeper. She dug her nails into my back.

I moaned lightly and made my way back up to her neck. I began to nibble and suck and she twisted her hips to the side and it sent shivers up my back, I moaned loudly in my throat pulling the neck of her skin with my teeth.

I made my way back up to her lips.

I felt us both reaching the release. She arched her back, as I made one final thrust. We both moaned each others names.

I laid myself down on to her gently. I felt her heart racing underneath of my chest.

She was almost gasping for air.

I rolled myself onto my side next to her.

She fell asleep in my arms soon after.

She was really hot, hotter than usually. I figured it was just from what we had just done. I smiled at the thought.

About an hour later she started tossing and turning in her sleep. I sat up and tried to wake her.

"Bella, Bella. Wake up its just a dream." I shook her shoulders gently.

She rolled her head over to the side. That's when I saw it, on the left side of her neck.

A small tiny trace of blood.

My mouth opened, I placed my hand gently on her forehead, she was still hot. It was way past hot.

She was burning up. Her skin was glistening with sweat.

I ran for the door and wrenched it open, it fell off the hinges. I ignored it nothing else mattered.

"CARLISLE!" I shouted. "COME QUICK!"

I ran back over to Bella's side. She was still tossing and turning. She was moaning now also. But it wasn't good moans like I had heard earlier. They were moans of pain.

Her face was twisted in pain also.

"Bella, no please. I'm sorry. No god please." I kissed her cheek gently the heat from her was almost unbearable.

She grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me closer to her.

"Edward." she whispered faintly

I realized my face was wet with tears.

I buried my face into her hair.

"Edward. Back up. What happen?" I heard Carlisle ask from behind me.

I pulled away from Bella and turned her head to the side, showing Carlisle the tiniest cut.

His eyes got wide.

"I didn't mean, It just happen. I didn't mean to. We were so careful it." he put his hand up to hush me.

The rest of my family was now surrounding the bed.

I looked up at all of them. They were confused, until Carlisle stepped away from Bella to grab his bag.

There faces all dropped with sadness. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

'I didn't see it, how could I not see this. This is my fault' she was asking her self. I heard her it just made me hate myself more.

"This isn't your fault. I knew we shouldn't have been doing what we were, but I wanted it. I was selfish, and now look what it cost me. This is my fault Alice not yours."

"Edward. This isn't your fault." Jasper said trying to send a wave of calm through me. It didn't work.

"You couldn't of known this was going to happen." Esme stated as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"No but I knew it was a possibility. I knew giving in was dangerous. I ignored that danger, and now." I couldn't finish.

"Edward, this is what she wanted. Maybe not the exact time or place or way. But its what she wanted none the less." Emmett said trying to console me.

I didn't respond, I didn't know how to. I knew this was what she wanted. She said she wanted at least, but now that she was going to have it. I had this sick feeling she was going to regret it.

Would it still be what she wanted would she still want this life. Or would she blame me for eternity.

No this wasn't going to happen. Carlisle was going to help her, just like last time. I was a snake, so lets suck the poison out.

A few minutes later Carlisle looked to me. Bella was still sweating, and tossing and turning. Her heart beat was increased.

"I'm sorry. It's to late."

"No." I shouted I grabbed Bella into my lap. "No we can just suck it out like we did with James." I hissed the last part. "Poison just like snakes poison." I insisted. There had to be a way.

"Edward, it's not that simple. It's been in her blood stream to long. If you tried to suck it out. She would die. She would loose to much blood. I'm sorry."

My heart was dead and cold. Bella had awakened my still heart, and now it was breaking.

**A/N: sry havent updated.. I was going to updat on Sunday before we went to dorney park.. But the site wouldn't let me it kept saying error…and then I worked all day Monday and Tuesday.. So heres your update… sry its late…**

**If ya review like crazy ill update again.. Maybe even twice.. I'm off today lol.**

**twilightaddict26 has a new story out called I'm dreaming…**

**Its really good so check it out **

**AFTER YOU REVIEW! Lol…**

**Pretty much if your reading this now.. Then hit that little button below and type! :- ) **


	11. Ryan Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**

**I'm always interested to hear whatcha think.. So send it my way! **

**SORRY!! I havent updated in a few days… its been crazy.. Two people quit at work so ive been working like mad crazy…. **

**I still say Edward Cullen has given woman an unattainable perspective of men lol… **

**SIGH they cant all be born in the 1800's.**

**Chapter 11: Ryan**

It was morning. My family had left me alone. Jasper had left before everyone else. He couldn't handle all the emotions I was throwing out.

"Please forgive me Bella." I whispered.

She was tossing and turning a lot more. She would let out painful sighs and moans here and there. One time I could have sworn she had said something about fire.

Every moan, every noise, every movement broke my heart more.

She was in pain, and there was nothing I could do to help her.

This is all my fault. What have I done to my love, poor Bella. So much pain because of me.

"Edward."

I leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She was no longer warm. She was back to her normal temperature. I could still hear her heart beat, it was normal.

"What's your fault Edward?" she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god your awake." I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly to me.

"Why wouldn't I be awake? What happen?" she asked nervously.

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head. Her heart beat was still there, she was no longer burning up, but she wasn't cold, her skin was still as soft as ever, and she wasn't pale. I mean she was pale, by no more than usual. What was going on.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

Bella jumped at my sudden loudness.

I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her patiently. Her cheeks flushed. I sighed, and kissed her again.

"What is it?" he walked into the room and stopped at the sight of Bella. "It's only been a day, not even. Bella are you ok?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothings changed. she's still, normal."

"I don't understand." he walked over to Bella and looked her over.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, she seems fine. This is very strange. I'll be back."

He walked out of the room, probably to his study to read some.

"Edward what is going on?"

"Bella, you shouldn't be awake right now. You should still have two more days."

"Two more days for what?" her voice was low and shaky.

"I bit you last night, when we, were…. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath.

"I mean you shouldn't be awake right now, you should still have two days left before, you become one of us. Carlisle said it was too late. I didn't notice I broke skin soon enough."

"Then why am I.." she looked scared and couldn't finish.

"I don't know. You seem normal, human."

"Well that sucks."

"What?" I pushed her away and looked at her.

"Or yay?" she said with a forced grin.

"Bella, you cant seriously be upset that your still human?"

"What if I am?"

"What, you cant be serious. You are the most, you are so, I cant believe you. You actually don't care that I made a mistake that we shouldn't have been doing that. I was right it was to dangerous…"

She didn't even let me finish. She pushed me backward.

"Edward don't you dare! Don't you even think about going back on what we did. don't you even regret it. It was the most wonderful thing we ever did, and we have had sex more than just last night so don't you even go there Edward!"

"I never said I regret it Bella. I just said we shouldn't have.."

"No we should have! How can you say you didn't want to?" she was yelling at me. Screaming.

"I never said I didn't want to, I did, I still do. But Bella, its dangerous it always has been. Last night proves that!"

"Last night proves nothing! I'm fine! Nothing happen."

"Bella. I bit you, something could have happen."

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up in the air, and jumped off the bed. The next second she was gone.

"Bella!" I yelled jumping off the bed and looking all around she was no where."

I heard a scream come from downstairs. Bella's scream.

I raced down the stairs. She was at the bottom standing with a look of fear and shock on her face.

"Edward." she whispered. I ran to her grabbing her in my arms.

The whole family was now downstairs watching.

"Bella. What did you do?"

I suddenly realized her skin was hard and cold. I listened but couldn't hear her heart beat. Her skin was a ghostly pale, like mine. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"I got off the bed and went to run out, and next thing I was here."

"Bella. Go look in the mirror." I whispered

She walked over to the mirror on the far wall and gasped.

This was all my fault, she was a monster damned for eternity because of me. Jasper sent a wave of calm through me. I tried to smile up at him.

"It's not your fault stop blaming yourself Edward, I am not damned and nether are any of you." she snapped, still admiring her self in the mirror.

Every one of my family members looked at me intently.

"Bella, Edward didn't say anything." Alice said slowly.

"What do you mean? yes he did. He said it was his fault that I was a monster and I was damned for eternity." she turned around rolling her eyes.

"No I didn't." I walked closer to her.

"What are you saying?"

'I'm saying you read my thoughts.'

"That's insane I didn't read your mind, you have that power."

"And apparently so do you." Emmett said with a wide grin. 'This is so cool Bella's a vampire and she's got power!'

"Your excited?" She looked over to Emmett.

He stopped smiling. "You were in my head?"

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Bella but we will find out." Carlisle said as he walked over to Bella and looked at her intently.

"This is not possible. She was just normal a minute ago." I pleaded this couldn't be happening.

"Bella, do you feel weird at all?"

"I feel amazing. Is this what you feel like all the time?"

"Carlisle. She was fine, she was human. What is going on?"

"Bella. Do me a favor. Think about being human, how it was, how it made you feel." Carlisle stated with a weird expression on his face.

"Ok." Bella looked at him weird, and then closed her eyes.

Her color began to return, I could slowly hear her dead heart beat again. Carlisle reached out and touched her arm.

"She's warm." he said with a grin.

Bella opened her eyes and looked down at her self and then up to me. She had a sad expression on her face, like she was disappointed.

"Now think about being a vampire."

She closed her eyes once more. Her skin got pale, it was like her heart ceased to exist, the beating stopped. Emmett reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Dude that is freaky."

"What's happening to her?" I demanded an answer this wasn't normal, by all means this was as Emmett said freaky.

"Once more, human."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. Again the beating started up again, her skin regained some color.

Carlisle smiled. "I want you to try to run. Vampire speed, strength try it."

Bella looked confused but turned around and pushed Emmett gently. Or what looked like gentle, he flew back against the wall and hit it with a loud crash.

His eyes got wide as he regained his balance and shook himself off.

Bella looked at me with a smile. She took off at a run and began to run circles around me. I put my hands out to catch her.

I grabbed her around the waist.

She was still warm, her heart was beating but she had all the vampire speed and strength.

"I believe this, look, is just a mask she appears human but has all our other abilities."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She appears to be a very gifted vampire. She has your mind reading abilities, but has her very own masking one to disguise herself when necessary."

"This is insane, this cant be, this wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to happen, not now." I was freaking out this was not happening.

"Calm down Edward! I like it!" Bella stated as she let her true vampire form regain control her heart stopped. Or it always was stopped she just made us think it was beating? Uh so confusing, this couldn't be happening "I wont allow it. This, Cant you do something?" I looked to Carlisle.

"Calm down." Bella shot as she looked at me a wave of calm hit the room with such a force it shocked me.

Jaspers face dropped.

"That wasn't me." He looked toward Bella.

Bella looked confused.

"What happen?" Rosalie looked horrified scared even.

"Bella, you just wanted me to calm down."

"Yea. You were so upset I could feel it."

"Concentrate what do you feel now?"

"Emmett's excited, your worried, Edward just upset, Alice couldn't be happier, Rose is scared for some reason, and.. Oh my god."

"You feel it all. Like I do don't you?"

"I, I don't know."

"Bella, try to make everyone calm, happy even."

Bella lifted her eye brows, but then complied.

Another wave of calm went through the room, filled with happiness.

Calm was more stronger than the happy part, but she still did it.

"How is all this possible? I mean how can I have all of your.."

Carlisle had cut her off before she could finish.

"Didn't Zane say he could make people think they see things they don't really?"

"Yes why." it was like a light bulb had just gone off in my head. "Your not just masking yourself to be human, your mimicking Zane's ability to do that, just like your doing with my mind reading and Jaspers empathy." I stated with a stupid grin.

"So your saying any vampire I come in contact with, I can use there power?"

"It looks that way. Make us see, something."

"Ok."

There was suddenly a large dog sitting in the middle of us.

"A dog?" Emmett questioned.

"it was the only thing I could think of." Bella shrugged with a smirk.

"Carlisle why didn't her transformation last three days, Its barely been a day. Not even."

"I don't know, she was different before becoming one of us. Its just as likely she would have been different after becoming one of us, as she is. Very different, I have never heard of any one being able to mimic others."

**BELLAS POV**

It was a long afternoon. It was about five o clock whenever one finally let me be. It was strange, I had wanted to be a vampire for so long, I didn't want to be weird Bella anymore I finally get my wish, and I'm still weird.

There had to be something wrong with me.

The entire family loved the idea of me being a vampire. They thought my gift was amazing.

That was all but Edward. He blamed himself, he said it was to soon, it wasn't supposed to be this way. We were to have time.

If ya ask me, being turned into a vampire during sex wasn't so bad in my book. I hardly felt a thing. I didn't even notice he had bit me let alone turn me.

I tried to get a vision like Alice did, I got one of my wedding day to Edward, it was amazing. It was magical. I couldn't wait for that day. Alice smiled knowing what I had seen.

I slightly think she planned me to see it but I couldn't be sure. She was so used to blocking her mind from Edward she was rather good at it.

Emmett had challenged me to an arm wrestling match. I slightly cheated I sent a wave of fear to him that distracted him, but he lost all the same.

Esme asked me to try to eat normal food, it didn't have the same appeal to it as it had before. But it didn't taste as horrible as Edward had made it seem. I still hadn't tried blood, I wasn't looking forward to the day I would have to either.

"Stop pacing your giving me a headache!"

All he had done since we were left alone, from the minute we entered his room was pace back and forth back and forth. It was annoying.

"Sorry, this is just, Bella."

"Stop, I've heard it. Its not your fault, I wanted this, its not to soon. So stop worrying. Please."

"Sorry. What are we going to tell…"

"Charlie will be fine, I can just make him think I look the same. Besides the blood thing still freaks me out. I really don't want to drink it. Its not tempting in the least."

"You don't know that, you haven't left the house."

"You haven't let me leave." I corrected him.

I wanted to go out, try out my new life, experience things more. Edward had other plans.

If he had his way id be locked down tighter than a prisoner. Not even allowed my hour of exercise.

It was ridicules how much he still worried. I was no longer the clumsy fragile Bella I used to be.

I guess it just means her cares, but it was still annoying even with my new abilities and strength I couldn't go with out him worrying.

"I'm just worried." he finally said

"We need to find out what Zane is keeping from us. It's something big. I know I saw Jacob." I ignored him, I was sick of him worrying about me.

"Call him now then."

"Really?" his sudden change surprised me.

"Bella, I told you, if he has Jake, I'll get him back."

"We'll get him back." I corrected him no way was I being left at home this time.

"I don't think your ready for a fight just yet."

"If he has Jacob he's the one that's not gonna be ready."

He handed me my phone and I dialed the number vigorously.

"Zane?"

"Bella?"

"Where's my friend?"

"Bella before you freak out…"

"NO, tell me now." I cut him off not letting him finish. He had Jacob and I wanted him back.

"Bella, meet me outside the Cullen's drive."

"I'm not coming alone, Edward is coming with me."

"I figured as much. Do you want me to drive and get you."

"No, I think I'll run." and I hung up the phone.

"That wasn't very nice." Edward said with a grin. I could tell he was happy with my sudden rudeness toward Zane.

"He doesn't deserve nice right now." I smiled up at him as I ran down the stairs.

I tripped on the last stair. Edward grabbed my arm and swung me around into his chest before I could hit the ground.

"I thought I was rid of the whole clumsiness thing." I pouted.

"Guess your not that lucky." Edward smiled. He liked my clumsiness even though I hated it.

"Lest just go." I rolled my eyes and was out the door. "Race ya."

We ran, toward the end of his driveway. Staying close together the entire time.

We finally got to the end and he pulled ahead.

"Still not faster." he smirked.

I pushed his shoulder.

I gasped a little as Zane stepped out from the bushes.

"Where's Jacob?"

"Bella, how did you?"

"Right now it's none of your business." I said rudely. "You tell me where my friend is and what all this is about and then ill decide if I can trust you." I glared at him forcefully.

"You can trust me!" he snapped.

"Then tell me the truth."

"I, Bella I don't want to lie to you."

"But you don't want to tell me the truth either."

"Bella, come with me. He's at my house. I have to warn you though."

"Warn me?"

"What did you do to him?" Edward said with a growl.

"Nothing, we found him on our way here to forks. We got our stuff all set up at the house and we, well I went out for a hunt. Orion and Riley heard noises screaming and then howling coming from a near by cave. They went to check it out. Your friend was in there, badly hurt, bleeding. He was barely alive when we found him."

"Jacob." I whispered tears were now in my eyes. I went to wipe them, but nothing was coming down. Apparently I could no longer cry. Edward put his arms around my waist as we walked.

"Bella, we nursed him back to health, we told him to stay inside, we didn't know who knew about him or if he was the only werewolf around here."

"What? Why would he listen to you! He knew he wasn't the only one."

"Bella." Zane looked at me with sad eyes, and shook his head. "We didn't know who he was, because he doesn't remember anything. He has no memory of you, of his life, we had to explain to him what he was. He has no memory of anything. He heard a name on TV that he liked. We have been calling him Ryan."

**A/N: i did not come up with the name ryan... that credit goes to **

mekamekameka

**thank you!!**

**ok SO tell me whatcha think!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Bring him home

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**_

_**I'm always interested to hear whatcha think.. So send it my way! **_

_**SORRY!! I havent updated in a while, not only have I been busy, but no one really reviews. So how do I know my story is even being read if I don't get feed back? So PLEASE review, and I will update quicker!! **_

_**I still say Edward Cullen has given woman an unattainable perspective of men lol… **_

_**SIGH they cant all be born in the 1800's.**_

_**Chapter 12: Bring him home**_

"_Ryan?"_

"_Yeah cause that so fits." Edward said annoyed._

_Ryan, Jacob to Ryan. How was this possible?_

'_She isn't going to like what she sees. How do I tell her.' I heard it clear as day Zane was worried about something._

"_Tell me what?"_

"_What are you talking about Bella?"_

"_I heard you. What am I not going to like?"_

"_How the hell." his head shot toward me, eye wide open. _

"_Jacob first."_

"_Well then come on." he took off at a run. He was a blur. Edward grabbed me and went to pick me up but I ran away into a blur behind Zane. _

"_Ugh I'm going to have to get used to that." Edward growled as he followed behind._

_We came turned into the woods, Edward staying right beside me, protectively. _

_Zane came to a stop a few feet in front of a beautiful white house. It was old like the Cullen's, rustic, it wasn't as large as the Cullen's but it was still very large._

"_Home sweet home." Zane said under his breath. I could have sworn if I didn't have vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard it. _

_He walked toward the front door, and opened it. _

_I took a deep breath, and stepped inside._

'_It's going to be ok, don't worry Bella, I have you.' I heard Edward in his head, as he grabbed my hand in his and squeezed._

_We walked inside, toward what I guess was the living room. Orion and Riley were sitting on the couch watching TV. They both shot up to a standing position at the sight of us._

"_What are you doing?" Riley glowered at Zane._

"_Are you insane?" _

"_No, you don't understand." Zane shook his head._

"_I understand perfectly. Just cause your soft on the human doesn't mean you can risk everyone else's lives!" _

"_I'm not soft on her, and she's not human!" he shot back with a menacing growl._

"_Where's Jacob I don't want to hurt any of you, I liked you until I found out you had Jake!" I glared at them. "Jake?" I called._

"_Shh, stop."_

"_Orion, it's ok, he's there friend, Ryan is the Jacob they were talking about."_

"_Then why don't they have him why was he so badly hurt. Someone wanted him dead."_

"_They don't, it was a fight they had gotten in. he got hurt and they thought he was dead." Zane said as he looked around._

"_We looked for him for a few months, no one knew where he was, all that was left was dust. We thought he was dead there wasn't any sign of him." Edward stated as he slowly put half his body in front of me._

"_What do you mean she's not human?" Riley glared at me._

"_Bitch I am not in the mood! Now where is my friend!" I shot at her, I wanted to throw her against a wall until she caved. _

_Next thing I knew she was thrown against the wall. No one was near her. No one had laid a finger on her, and yet there she was sprawled on the floor against the wall._

"_What the fuck just happen."_

'_Bella was that you?' I heard Edward ask, I looked over at him. I didn't move, how could that have been me. _

"_Look where's Jacob?"_

_As soon as the words had left my mouth Jake walked in from another room. He stood partly in the shadows._

"_What's all the noise"_

_My jaw dropped. "Jacob?" I whispered I ran toward him and grabbed him into a hug._

_His entire body tensed. _

"_Who, is Jacob?"_

_I pulled away and looked up at him, he looked confused. He seriously had no idea who I was._

"_Jake, its, it's me Bella." my voice cracked._

_He shook his head. "Don't please." he reached up and wiped my face. It was then that I realized I had tears in my eyes. _

"_You don't know me?" _

"_Should I?"_

"_Yes, Jake, your name is Jacob Black. Your fathers name is Billy, your best friends with me, Quil and Embry. Come on Jake you have to remember something."_

"_I'm sorry. My names Ryan."_

"_No." I shook my head. Tears running down my face._

_He stepped forward more into the light. His right arm had a bad scar down the side, and he had a long scar down the right side of his neck. _

_I gasped._

"_I'm sorry I don't know this Jake guy."_

"_You are this Jake guy, Your name isn't Ryan It's Jacob." Edward said bluntly _

"_I tried to tell you he doesn't remember anything. There right, Ryan isn't your name remember you said you wanted to be called Ryan cause that was what was on the TV?"_

"_Yes, but I don't remember being Jacob either."_

"_We have to take him to Carlisle maybe he can help." I said through my sobs._

"_Please stop crying. Bella right?" Jake said as he put his hand on my shoulder_

_I nodded. _

"_Can you come with us? We'll take you to my house, we'll have all your family and friends there. My father is a doctor he can make sure your ok."_

"_No, no doctors. No one can look at me. I am not normal."_

"_No, this doctor is different he can, he knows what you are." Zane replied._

"_He is like Zane, vampire." Edward smiled_

"_Ok, I guess. I'm not supposed to leave."_

"_Its fine this time." Zane assured him. "We'll take my car, come on."_

_He walked outside to the garage and we climbed into the old nice mustang. _

_It took us less time than before to get back to Edwards._

_We walked through the door, and everyone gawked at us as Jacob came walking in behind us. _

"_Bella, Oh my god!" Alice called as she ran toward us. _

_Her fast movement startled Jake and he flinched as she stopped directly in front of him. _

"_You found him? Alive." Emmett was dumbfounded._

"_Call Quil have the pack come now. With Billy Tell them we have, some news." Edward said handing his phone to Alice._

"_Jake, Ryan. Whoever. Who do you want to be?" Zane asked._

"_Me. Whoever that may be."_

"_Jacob, your Jake. Your father is coming, and so is your pack, there all werewolves to. Were all vampires, its weird I know. But that's how it is." I smiled up at him_

"_I don't know who they are. I cant remember anything. I only remember waking up at there house."_

"_Its ok, we'll make this better. We'll get you help." I said as Carlisle walked Jake over to the couch, he started looking him over. Asking him questions about how he felt, if it hurt, and about what he remembers. Carlisle suddenly looked to me. "Bella, now might be a good time to use your newly found power, we don't want to startle the pack to much in one day." he smiled up at me as I willed myself to look, smell and feel human. _

"_Bella, what happen to you?" Zane looked over at me._

"_We don't really know, Edward broke skin on my neck, barely enough to bleed, he didn't realize it soon enough and less than a day later here I am." _

"_That's, you have no blood lust?"_

"_None."_

"_Power is to appear human." he said as he looked me up and down. "Heart beat and all. And the fact you threw riley against a wall?"_

_I smiled at him I was about to tell him everything and I heard Edward in his head. _

'_don't tell them everything Bella just tell him that's your only power. Change your appearance. We don't know what the whole Riley into a wall thing was. We definatly don't know if we should trust them yet. I love you.'_

_I smiled at Edward. "Change my appearance slightly. Not sure what the whole thing with Riley was." I shrugged._

"_That can come in handy. Maybe after you train yourself and learn to use it you can change others appearance's family wouldn't have to hide from the sun anymore." _

"_I never thought of that." I looked back to Edward. _

'_we'll try your powers out later we have more pressing issues to worry about.' _

_I nodded, he was right, we had to help Jacob remember. _

_If he couldn't remember who he was or who any of us were, it really was like he was dead. Gone forever._

_We all sat there staring, watching Jake intently. I was waiting for him to just wake up, come out of his trance he was in, and remember us. _

_The wait for the pack and Jacobs father to get here was a long one. No one said a word. We just watched Jacob. I tried to see into his mind, see if I could find a small glimpse a memory just one image of his old life. There was none. _

_I did see however that Zane was telling the truth, they had found him, he was barely alive. _

_Everyone was thinking the same thing, how is this possible, and what can we do to help him. _

_Zane wasn't so preoccupied by Jacob, he didn't know who he was before, only who he was now. So he didn't really care as much as we did. _

_However he did care about how I was human one minute and vampire the next. He was completely stumped on that fact, so was I for that matter. _

_Edward told me to tell them little, only what they needed to. So I followed orders. I wasn't convinced myself if we should trust them at all. _

_I wanted to trust Zane, but Orion and Riley were a different story._

_We heard a knock on the door. Everyone's heads turned toward the door. Edward got up to answer it. I walked slowly behind him._

_The entire pack walked in, Sam was pushing Billy's wheelchair behind them. _

_I smiled at them. They all looked confused. I heard the confusion in there head, why were they here what was so important they had to drag Billy all the way here. _

_We helped them into the living room. I walked in and realized Carlisle and Jacob were gone. I looked all around but couldn't see them. I heard them however in the kitchen. Carlisle was telling Jacob who ever one was. _

"_What's this about?" Jared asked rudely._

"_Wait and you'll see."_

"_Bella, seriously why are we here?" Quil asked as he looked around at all out worried faces._

"_Bella, hunny why am I here?" Billy asked slowly._

"_I have a surprise for you, it's a good thing. I think." I honestly didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Jacob was back, or at least his body was anyway. His mind however belonged to a completely different person, who knew little about anything. _

_Carlisle walked into the living room greeting everyone._

"_We have someone who wants to see you." he stated._

_I could hear jakes thoughts, he was excited in meeting new people. Zane and them never let him leave, and when he would sneak out they would always catch him. He wanted to see the world. See what was outside of there house._

_They told him it was to dangerous, that the people or things that wanted him dead could still be out there looking for him. _

_He honestly did want to remember who he was before. _

_When he stepped into the living room I could no longer concentrate on just one persons thoughts, they were screaming at me. Minds in a fury. I winced at the sudden loudness in my head, it was painful. Edward grabbed my hand._

"_Concentrate on blocking it out, it will be easier that way." he whispered I took a deep breath and slowly the voices became just a low whisper I could barely hear. _

_I sighed and smiled up at him._

_I looked to the pack, they were all in shock, mouths open eyes wide. Billy however had tears pouring down his face. He was relieved to see his son alive. _

"_Jacob?" he whispered. My heart sank. _

"_Billy." I shook my head. Tears began to escape from my eyes, I tried to blink them away it was no use._

"_What Bella is trying to say is, Jacob, isn't Jacob. He doesn't remember any of us. He doesn't remember anything before Zane found him in a cave." Edward finished for me._

"_Are you saying he has no memory, of, anything?"_

"_Yes, nothing, he doesn't remember the fight or any of us at all. He wants to remember though, but until today he has been going by Ryan." _

_The look of hurt on all there faces was over whelming, the pain, I could feel all of there hearts breaking all over again. I clenched at my chest, Jasper swiftly came over to me and pulled me from the room. _

"_No, if you say I am this Jacob, then call me Jacob, or Jake, maybe if I get it enough, it will jog my memory?" I heard Jake say as I was pulled from the room._

_I sobbed into Jaspers chest. _

"_Bella, it's ok, this is a lot to deal with, try and block the emotions out."_

"_I, I can't." my voice cracked. I didn't know if it was my feelings that was making me react this way, or everyone else's. Hell it could be a mixture of both. It didn't matter, we had gotten so close to getting him back, just to have it taken away again._

_It wasn't fair. It was cruel, god was punishing me, I wanted to be a monster, I wanted to be vampire. I know understood what Edward meant. This was punishment for going against gods will. I was born human, so I should die human. _

"_Bella, this isn't your fault how could you think that?"_

"_Because I wanted to be one of you, and Edward said that."_

"_Bella, Edward is just afraid. don't blame yourself, this was not your fault. Any of it, his disappearance the fact he cant remember it is all Victories fault. Please stop blaming yourself."_

_I nodded. _

"_You ready to go back in?" _

"_How do you handle all the emotions?" _

"_Practice. It'll get easier, it did for me, this really isn't your power your just borrowing it from me, so it should be the same. I guess? this is weird." _

"_Your telling me." I replied as I walked back in. weird wasn't the right word to explain what was happening to me. I could not only use other peoples powers, blood wasn't an issue for me, and instead of three days to take effect It takes me like a day._

_I walked in and saw Jake and Billy talking, Billy still had tears in his eyes, they weren't tears of pain, but joy. He was happy to have his son back. He thinks if he is around all of us enough and hears stories about his life it will job his memory and he will be his old self in no time. _

_Carlisle was also telling everyone the normal circumstances around amnesia. He wasn't sure if Jacobs was the same or not but the treatments should still apply. _

"_Pictures, favorite foods, movies, books, friends, family. Anything at all could trigger a memory. There is also shock treatment, and medication we can use, most usually wait and use that as a last resort." Carlisle said as he looked to Jacob._

"_How long does all that usually take I mean when can we have expect some results?" Embry asked, he was impatient._

"_All cases are different. Some people snap out of it within weeks, months. Sometimes it can take years. Others," he paused._

"_Others what?" Quil asked, I could hear he didn't really want to know the answer he had a feeling of what it was._

"_Others, never regain there old memories, they just have to make due with new ones."_

"_What does that mean? he could never remember who he is or who we are?"_

"_Not necessarily. Some people regain some of there memory but never regain everything back. Others can get it all back, some don't get anything back. They just make new ones, make a new life."_

"_I don't have a life now, I think from what I've heard I'd like my old lie back." Jacob stated sadly. _

_Zane hadn't let him go out and do anything, have any life at all. He wanted to be Jacob Black, friend, son, and werewolf. He liked what he had heard about his life. His family, friends, building cars, getting in trouble, fighting bad guys. It made him feel like he was important. Like some one cared about him._

_It made me sad that he felt like no one cared about him, before he found out who he was, he didn't think he had anyone out there. He didn't know we had been looking for him. _

_He thought he was alone in the world. He had no purpose. _

_He wouldn't say that to anyone else, but I heard it all, in his head, I knew Edward had heard it all to, his face was sullen. He was sad of the fact that he didn't believe me, he thought he was truly gone._

_He was upset at himself for not looking harder, he still had that hostility toward Jacob but somewhere, somehow along the way, he had began to care about Jacob. Miss him even. _

_It made me smile at the thought, through Jacobs disappearance he had brought the Cullen's and the pack together, friends, maybe even like family some day, and his return, I had realized that Edward really did care. He was un happy that Jacob tried to take me away from him, and wanted me as more than a friend. He hoped he would regain all his memory except that. I laughed at the thought. It sure would make my life easier._

"_Thank you Bella." Billy said as he looked up at me. It brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled_

"_I didn't do anything, Zane found him." _

"_Thank you then, Zane. You have brought my son back to me."_

_Not completely, I thought to myself. _

_Zane smiled, and nodded. _

_Billy wanted Jake to come with him, he wanted to bring him home. Jake told him he would like that, but he wanted to get used to everyone first. Billy agreed, he didn't want to upset or make him feel uncomfortable._

_We all had decided to have a barbeque cook out down at La Push. Sam had called Emily and told her to start making food right away. _

_We were going to have a party, show Jake his old life, pictures, his garage and car, tell him stories of the past, tell him the stories of his ancestors. Anything at all that could bring the old Jake home again. _

_**A/N: tell me whatcha think!?**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	13. Reminisce

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts+**

**I'm always interested to hear whatcha think.. So send it my way! **

**SORRY!! I havent updated in a while, not only have I been busy, but no one really reviews. So how do I know my story is even being read if I don't get feed back? So PLEASE review, and I will update quicker!! **

**Chapter 13: Reminisce **

We all went down to La Push together. We had to drive, even though I wanted to run, but I'm supposed to be human clumsy slow Bella.

"Edward when are we able to tell them the truth?"

"I don't know."

"Not any time soon like say within this week. It doesn't turn out good. Believe me." Alice said with out even looking away from the window in the back seat.

I also saw what she had, the pack pissed off, it was war all over again. Enemies completely.

I didn't know why they would be so upset, they knew it was going to happen.

"Bella, just wait. We have Jacob back, we have to worry about him, and getting his memory back." Edward said, he left out the part about forgetting about me though.

"That's not very nice." I smiled at him.

His head shot over toward me, he looked at me wide eyed.

"I don't think I am ever going to get used to that. So I'm going to tell you what you told me. You don't always want to know." he grinned his crooked smile that made me melt.

I rolled my eyes as the care came to a stop. Edward was at my door before I could even move. I would have to race him soon. See who's faster then. I smiled at the idea.

We all walked over to the pack hand in hand. Billy was showing Jacob old pictures he had, of his family, and old pictures of him. some were from when Edward had left and were of me and him. He was flipping through it. Smiling at some of them, asking questions about others.

I slightly heard him ask if I was his girlfriend, and then I knew I had heard correctly when Edwards arm tensed up.

"Hi." Jacob stood up, he looked puzzled, thoughtful. "Bella, Edward. Right?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Yea, your right." I smiled at him.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and then Carlisle and Esme?"

"Right again." Carlisle said as he walked passed him.

"Jacob it'll get easier don't worry about it." Jasper said as he walked up and shook his hand.

"I, you."

"Empath." Jasper finished for him.

"And Rose or Alice has the visions?"

"That would be me." Alice smiled at him.

"Edward reads my thoughts right."

"Yes." Edward replied as he lead me over to the picnic table. I heard him think how he liked Jacobs thoughts better now than he had, they were less about me and more about himself.

He still had the random thoughts abut me. Why were there so many pictures of me and him from last year. Why were the stories from the past only about the pack and me and never the Cullen's.

He didn't fully understand that it was just recently that we all got so close to be able to stand the presence of each other for more than a minute.

Why did he feel so connected to me, that one Edward didn't like so much.

Jake was walking around and he walked over toward the picnic table I was sitting at. I smiled up at him.

"So Jacob anything come back at all or seem familiar?"

"It all seems familiar, safe even. I haven't really remembered anything though."

"At least its familiar." I tried to smile.

"Jacob, your father would like to tell you some of the stories of the quilettes old legends. Stories from the old tribes." Zane said as he walked over toward us.

"There not really legends though are they? I mean if I'm a werewolf, you're a vampire. What legends left?" He laughed as he walked back over toward his father.

We all sat in silence, listening to the stories of the past.

I laughed out loud when they started off with the same story that Jacob had told me. It felt like forever ago, when I had tricked the poor niave little Jacob into telling me about the 'cold ones.' Everyone's eyes turned to me.

I smiled up at them.

"Bella, what's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just I remember when Jacob told me that same story down at the beach when I first got here." I smiled over at Jake.

"I told you that story?"

"Yea."

"Why would I tell you a story?"

"I sort of, tricked it out of you. I wanted to know why Edward was so different. Sam had just got done telling me that The Cullen's pretty much weren't allowed down here or at the beach. Anywhere on your land. I wanted to know why." I smiled sheepishly at him.

He lifted his eye brows at me and smiled. "That's one way to find out what ya want. Ask there sworn enemy." he laughed.

"You didn't know at the time that the stories were true though. You hadn't known you would turn into a werewolf when you told her the story." Edward forced a smile.

"So I didn't know any of it?"

"You knew you were supposed to hate us." Carlisle stated. "You didn't know why."

"You told me it was your fathers stupid superstition." I laughed.

"If I wouldn't have seen Orion and them change, or Zane super human strength and speed, I would have said you were all crazy." Jacob smiled.

"We may very well just be." Jasper grinned. "Were all a little crazy."

The evening went on like that, telling stories, talking, reminiscing. Jacob would ask questions here and there on things that confused him, or things he just wanted to know about.

Quil and Embry were telling him stories about things they had done, how they had gotten into trouble. Inside jokes they had. Anything and everything that involved the three of them. Jake seemed to really like them too, it wasn't just that he was supposed to cause they were best friends. He really enjoyed there company, and talking to them.

He thought it felt right, normal even.

Jacob seemed to be fitting in nicely, the final piece of the puzzle.

I was walking up to the table where the food was to get another drink when Jacob walked up to me.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I put my can of soda back onto the table and turned to look at him.

"Can I talk to you, alone."

I smiled up at him. "Sure."

"Well I want to talk to other people first too, I just want to know things, see what you think, and what Quil and Embry think also. I really like them, its not just because I used to either. There funny and fun to be around."

"I know." I smiled at him. "Anyone else?"

"I guess Zane too. He did save me and try to keep me, protected. Even if I didn't need it." he laughed.

"Yeah he did." I glanced over to Zane, he was looking at me, I turned away abruptly as our eyes met. I heard him laugh.

"Thank you." he said as he walked toward Zane.

I grabbed my soda and hurried back over to Edward.

"So he wants to talk to you?" he said before I even sat down.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, I think it's a good idea, he has questions, he wants answers. His friend should be able to give them to him." He grinned his crooked smile at me.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." he smile at me again.

"Edward!"

"You don't listen that much do you?"

"What, I, no. its not right, I though I was supposed to be 'human'" I rolled my eyes.

"You are, but that doesn't mean you have to block your powers either."

"I didn't know I was. They come and go. I don't know how to control them yet. I haven't had eighty years to learn!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He just laughed at me.

"Concentrate, on who you want to hear."

I sighed and focused on Jacob.

My eyes got wide. Edward laughed at me.

"I can't believe you!"

"What? I can say I'm kind of curious of that answer myself."

"Ugh you know that answer, stop being a jerk!"

"A jerk?"

"Yes, you know you're the only one I want or wanted. Even then!" I hissed angrily at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was just joking. It was foolish." he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Edward I know it was a joke, but you don't honestly doubt how much I care about you and how much you mean to me do you?"

"Bella, no, of course not." He paused. "Do you doubt me?"

I tried to look away but his hand grabbed my chin. I averted my eyes from his.

"Bella." his soft velvety voice echoed in my ear. "Please don't ever doubt my love for you." he looked around at everyone and picked me up into his arms. "Excuse us a minute." And he took off at a run.

We were at the beach before I knew it.

**EDWARDS POV **

"Bella, I'm being serious. I love you more than anything in this world. I would give up everything for you, you are my everything. You're the only reason I have to exist in this world. Without you there is nothing." how could she doubt my love for her. I knew the reason, but I thought we were past that. I had left because I thought it was best.

"Edward, its just. Your so angry."

"Angry at what?" I was confused now. God how I wish I could read her thoughts, this wasn't fair.

"I don't know, angry at me for being," she paused and licked her bottom lip. "You don't want me to be this way." suddenly I could no longer her heart beat, no longer was she warm, and soft. She was a vampire.

My mouth opened. I wasn't mad at her. Far from it.

"Bella, I could never be angry with you. I'm mad at myself. I'm mad at myself for letting this, this happen to you, my angel. I swore to let nothing hurt you, and here I was the one that hurt you." I could hear the sadness in my voice. I tried to cover it up, but Bella knew better. She knew me to well.

"Edward, none of this was your fault. It was a mistake I know, it was an accident. But it wasn't a bad one. I love this. I love the fact I am no longer fragile. We can do what ever want and not worry about me breaking something. Please don't be angry, I'm not."

"Bella." I tried to argue but she wouldn't have it.

"Stop, this was not your fault. I wanted this, the only thing I wanted more than this, was you."

"You already had me, you didn't need to be a," she cut me off before I could finish.

"A monster? Edward, you think little of yourself. How can you say you're a monster. You're the farthest thing from it. Your so kind and generous. You cared about me and loved me, for me. Human, clumsy, ugly Bella."

"You were never ugly. You were and always will be the most beautiful creature in the world. The universe even." I grabbed he hand in mine and brought it to my lips. Eternal dammed didn't look that bad as long as Bella was there.

"Your so worried about being eternally dammed, I have a compromise then." she smiled devilishly at me.

"Lets here it." I grinned her crooked smile. Everything I am was because of Bella, what ever she wanted, or needed she would have it. If she wanted the moon, then be damned ill get it for her.

"Eternal damnation after death right?"

I nodded with a smile.

"Then lets just never die." she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled herself up to my face and kissed me.

"Sounds good to me." I whispered in hear ear.

We sat down on the log, for a few minutes, In each others arms. Listening to the crashing waves. I wanted to know what she was thinking. We were both silent, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Edward."

"MM?"

"I'm thinking, or more so wondering how I got so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

"Were both lucky." she smiled up at me.

"Bella, I don't want to read your mind, I know you'll tell me when you want me to know."

She smiled up at me, and then tilted her head to the side and stared at me. The next thing I knew she was talking but her lips weren't moving.

'I always want you to know everything'

I heard it clear as day as if she was speaking directly to me, but she wasn't. she was sending me her thoughts she was allowing me to read them.

My eyes got bigger and I smiled down at her.

"Thank you Bella."

"No, thank you. Its your power. I'm just borrowing it." she laughed.

We both heard footsteps from behind us. We turned to see Zane and Jacob were walking up toward us. I rolled my eyes perfect moment, ruined.

"Bella, Edward. Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure Jake." Bella replied as she looked up at him.

"Can I talk to Edward alone?"

Me alone what could he possibly want? I stood up, "Sure Jake."

Bella looked confused but nodded, I bent down and kissed her gently as I walked away with Jake. I hated leaving her with Zane, he looked so smug about it too. He was still blocking me from his mind, it annoyed me to know end. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was planning.

"Edward?" I was knocked out of my rant.

"Sorry Jacob, go ahead." I slightly smiled at him.

"So I have heard the stories, and I know what happen. Between us and that we are supposed to hate each other."

"Jake I don't hate you."

"Not now, because I don't remember anything."

"I didn't hate you then either, I just, hated the things you'd make me see or the things you did. Your were such an ass."

"Sorry, I don't remember but I'm still sorry."

"It's fine, it was then, this is now."

"Yes it is. I just wanted to tell you, face to face. That I am not trying to take Bella, I mean I don't even remember her. Even if I did, I don't want to take her from you. She loves you, I can see that, and I can see you love her. That's all I need to know."

"I do, she means the world to me."

"I know she does, I just wanted you to know that I don't want to take her from you. I apparently tried to."

"You did." I grinned.

"Well I'm sorry for that. I want us to be friends."

"I wanted us to be friends to, mainly for Bella, but still." I smiled

"Understandable."

**BELLAS POV**

I watched Edward walk off with Jacob. I wanted to listen in and read there thoughts, but I knew It wasn't right. So I decided not to.

"Bella."

"Yea Zane."

"What is your powers?"

"What are yours?"

"Fair enough."

"Edward said you were in his head the other day, and that you can block him out completely."

"I can." he nodded at me.

"What all can you do?" I glared at him.

"Bella, that's it. I can make people think they see things that aren't there, hide in plain site if I need to, obviously I can hide others as well." he smiled at me. "I didn't lie to you, I want to trust you, tell you everything, it just wasn't the right time. I've learned over the years that you cant trust anyone."

"You can trust me Zane."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you now. I can also control peoples minds. Sort of like Edward, I can hear peoples thoughts, and I can send mine into there's even if they don't have the power. I cant control them to do things, but I can control my thoughts I guess. I don't know how to explain it."

"I think I understand. You can send your thoughts to people, and block your thoughts from Edward, but you can also hear peoples thoughts?"

"Yes."

"Mine?"

"No, never yours."

"Good."

I concentrated carefully on his mind. Maybe he wouldn't be blocking it, since Edward wasn't around.

'if they only knew why we really came here, who were running from.'

I inhaled suddenly, he was hiding something. They were running from someone.

'this is bad, there all in danger now. How could we be so stupid, how could I be so stupid to let myself fall for, a human. She's not human anymore, no but she's Edwards. Ugh what am I thinking.'

"Zane. What are you hiding?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Fair enough." I smiled. "You can trust me Zane. With anything."

"I want to." his eyes were sad.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then tell me."

"I cant Bella, I just cant. Its to dangerous."

"Your talking to the danger magnet here remember?"

"Exactly. Which means I don't need to add my own to it."

"What if I could help. What if we could help you?"

"No one can help us Bella, it's our problem we can handle it. I wont put you in any more danger. I refuse to."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, I never have before. I've never cared about anyone like I do you. Its weird." I could see the passion in his eyes, the intensity behind them.

"Zane I."

"Bella, don't. Edward I know. It still doesn't change anything though. I still feel what I feel."

I looked down at my feet. I couldn't dare look at his face. I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes.

"Bella, can I talk to you now?"

I looked up and realized Edward and Jake were back. I smiled up at them.

'What's wrong did he do something to you?' I heard Edward.

'No, it's fine, I promise. I'll explain later though, I found something out.' it took all I had to concentrate on sending it to just Edward. This whole mind reading thing was harder than he made it look.

"What's up Jake?"

Zane walked away back toward Jacobs house.

Edward walked down the beach some more.

"Were best friends right?"

"Pretty much why?"

"Then I can trust you?"

"Of course."

"What if I don't get my memories back? Will you still like me?"

"Jacob, is that what your worried about? Everyone not caring about you if you don't remember everything?"

"Sort of."

"Don't, we all love you. We all care about you. If you don't remember your old memories, then we'll all just have to make new ones then wont we?" I smiled at him as he sat down next to me. I leaned up against his shoulder.

"Yea we'll have to." he smiled slightly

"Jake I'm serious."

"I know, it's just I want to remember, I really do."

Suddenly he tensed up, and then I saw the flash of me and Jake jumping off the cliff together.

"What was that?" I stood up quickly.

"I don't know. I just saw something in my head. Us jumping into the ocean."

"Jacob, you just remembered something."

"I don't know. It happens a few times, I see things and don't know what they are."

"No, I mean that really happen, you remembered."

**Chapter 14: **

"Bella, I don't know."

"Jake I was there, that really happen. What else have you seen?"

"Well, us and Quil and Embry in a garage working on a car. Me working on motorcycles. I remembered you even before I met you. I didn't know who you were or what you were, just I knew you were Bella."

"Jake that all happen, we used to work on your Rabbit in your garage, we worked on the bikes that I found and you taught me to ride mine."

"Then what does this mean? I'm starting to remember things?"

"I don't know, we can ask Carlisle when we get back. But it has to be a good thing. I mean your getting tiny pieces back, so what's to say you wont get it all back?"

"Bella, I feel connected to you, I mean I remembered your name out of everyone else's, at the time I didn't know if you were real, until, well I saw you out with Zane that one night. The night you fainted."

My eyes light up, I knew I had heard him, I knew I wasn't crazy.

"I knew it, I just assumed it was Zane, and then, you came out."

"And you fainted." he laughed at me.

"Shut up, I thought you were dead."

"WHOOOOOO I'm a ghost. WHOOOO" he chanted at me. I pushed him away gently.

"Very funny. Nice to see you didn't loose that." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything." I smiled at him.

"I have night mares too."

"Nightmares? Of what?"

"I cant see anyone, I see there figures, were all fighting, but I cant see there faces, except yours, your there, and there's this woman, with wild fire like hair. She's trying to kill us, kill the people helping us, kill you. I try to stop her and there's nothing I can do. Some nights she takes me away, and then there's nothing, other nights, she gets you."

My eyes dropped at this, and I looked away at the beach. He was having nightmares about the fight, the fight we had because of me, this was all my fault, Jake loosing his memory, the new Jake now having nightmares about things he doesn't know why. All my fault, I was a horrible person.

"Jake, that's the fight where we, I mean you." my voice trailed off.

"Bella, I'm not dead, I'm just, missing a few things. We'll get my memory back, don't worry."

"How can I not worry, your like this because of me."

"Don't say that, I'm like this because I was protecting someone I cared about, and I'd do it again."

"How can you say that, knowing you would loose everything?"

"Because I haven't lost anything, its just been, misplaced." he smiled at me.

"I wish I had the optimism you do."

"When you cant remember anything, there's not much else you can loose." he chuckled.

"I guess." I said bitterly.

"Well lets go back to the doctor, see if he cant figure out some things. Why I'm remembering small amounts of things."

"Yeah. Hopefully it's a good thing."

"Its memories I didn't have before, so its gotta be good."

"Edward." I called as I saw his shadowy figure spin around a way down on the beach. He was in front of me within a second.

"Yes?"

"He's remembering some things, small things, but were going to take him back to your dad."

"Ok, what's he remembering?"

"Working on the Rabbit, and the Bikes, with me Quil, and Embry. He has nightmares about the fight." I frowned at the last part.

"It'll be ok, he's strong he can handle it."

"I know, i just hope he gets all of his memories back soon."

'Yeah, all but one.' he joked in his head as he pulled me closer to him. I smacked his arm and he laughed.

**I still say Edward Cullen has given woman an unattainable perspective of men lol… **

**SIGH they cant all be born in the 1800's.**

**ALSO… WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK ABOUT BREAKING DAWN!? **

**A/N: ANYWAYS tell me whatcha think!?**

**REVIEW!!**


	14. Big Trouble

**Heres an update... i want some more reviews!! come on people i know ya can do it! **

**Chapter 14: Big Trouble**

"Bella, I don't know."

"Jake I was there, that really happen. What else have you seen?"

"Well, us and Quil and Embry in a garage working on a car. Me working on motorcycles. I remembered you even before I met you. I didn't know who you were or what you were, just I knew you were Bella."

"Jake that all happen, we used to work on your Rabbit in your garage, we worked on the bikes that I found and you taught me to ride mine."

"Then what does this mean? I'm starting to remember things?"

"I don't know, we can ask Carlisle when we get back. But it has to be a good thing. I mean your getting tiny pieces back, so what's to say you wont get it all back?"

"Bella, I feel connected to you, I mean I remembered your name out of everyone else's, at the time I didn't know if you were real, until, well I saw you out with Zane that one night. The night you fainted."

My eyes light up, I knew I had heard him, I knew I wasn't crazy.

"I knew it, I just assumed it was Zane, and then, you came out."

"And you fainted." he laughed at me.

"Shut up, I thought you were dead."

"WHOOOOOO I'm a ghost. WHOOOO" he chanted at me. I pushed him away gently.

"Very funny. Nice to see you didn't loose that." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything." I smiled at him.

"I have night mares too."

"Nightmares? Of what?" I tried to hold back the shock and worry in my voice.

"I cant see anyone, I see there figures, were all fighting, but I cant see there faces, except yours, your there, and there's this woman, with wild fire like hair. She's trying to kill us, kill the people helping us, kill you. I try to stop her and there's nothing I can do. Some nights she takes me away, and then there's nothing, other nights, she gets you."

My eyes dropped at this, and I looked away at the beach. He was having nightmares about the fight, the fight we had because of me, this was all my fault, Jake loosing his memory, the new Jake now having nightmares about things he doesn't know why. All my fault, I was a horrible person.

"Jake, that's the fight where we, I mean you." my voice trailed off.

"Bella, I'm not dead, I'm just, missing a few things. We'll get my memory back, don't worry."

"How can I not worry, your like this because of me."

"Don't say that, I'm like this because I was protecting someone I cared about, and I'd do it again."

"How can you say that, knowing you would loose everything?"

"Because I haven't lost anything, its just been, misplaced." he smiled at me.

"I wish I had the optimism you do."

"When you cant remember anything, there's not much else you can loose." he chuckled.

"I guess." I said bitterly.

"Well lets go back to the doctor, see if he cant figure out some things. Why I'm remembering small amounts of things."

"Yeah. Hopefully it's a good thing."

"Its memories I didn't have before, so its gotta be good."

"Edward." I called as I saw his shadowy figure spin around a way down on the beach. He was in front of me within a second.

"Yes?"

"He's remembering some things, small things, but were going to take him back to your dad."

"Ok, what's he remembering?"

"Working on the Rabbit, and the Bikes, with me Quil, and Embry. He has nightmares about the fight." I frowned at the last part.

"It'll be ok, he's strong he can handle it."

"I know, I just hope he gets all of his memories back soon."

'Yeah, all but one.' he joked in his head as he pulled me closer to him. I smacked his arm and he laughed.

When we got back, I glanced over toward Zane and smiled slightly. Riley looked up and glared at me. I concentrated maybe the other's would be easier to hear than Zane.

'Stupid, he is so stupid, fall or a human girl. Who by the way isn't even fucking human anymore. She's been claimed, he's going to get us all killed. If they only knew why we move so much. I cant believe we brought this on them.'

'Bella!' the sudden shouting of my name startled me, I stepped back almost falling and jerked my head up. Looking around.

Edward grabbed my arm gently and looked at me.

"Even as a vampire your still clumsy and trip over yourself." he laughed.

I nodded with a smile.

I looked up to Zane he his eyes were intense.

'Stop snooping, I'll tell you when the time is right, I will not have you in any more danger.'

'I cant do that, this isn't just about me anymore. Its about all of us. Were all in this now apparently.'

'Bella, they don't know everything either, you'll get bits and pieces of it, and assume worse than what it is.'

'At least it would be something. Your not telling me anything.'

'I cant. Don't you see that?' he looked at me with sad eyes. I saw Riley look up to Zane and a low growl escaped her lips.

'No, if your in trouble, let me help you.'

'I will not risk your life for mine. I wont do that. I cant.'

'Zane! Just let me..' he cut me off before I could finish.

'Bella, please, if you knew anything, you would be at risk. If your kept in the dark then you have a chance, you wont be hurt.'

'What do you mean?'

'Bella, if I tell you anything, anything at all about why were here and who or what were running from. You will be in as much danger as us, but if I keep you in the dark they have no reason to harm you, you know nothing.'

'So your running from some one or something?'

'Bella please.'

'Running only gets you so far.'

'Far enough. Please Bella, understand, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry.'

And then there was nothing.

Edward nudged my arm and I looked away from Zane. Into his questioning eyes.

I smiled up at him.

'Tell him if you must, but I will not put you or your family in danger, telling him will not get you any closer to the truth. I'm sorry Bella but that's how It has to be.'

I looked back over at Zane with pleading eyes.

He grinned at me and turned away.

I walked over to the table and grabbed a can of soda and popped it open like I have been the entire day. I didn't drink it, there wasn't the same appeal to it. But for show I had to keep up the human appearance.

I walked back over to Edward.

"So do I get to know what that was about?"

"What what was about?"

"Your inside conversation?" he grinned.

"Yes." I smiled up at him.

I looked around at everyone, they were all in there own conversations. Jacob was in the middle of telling Carlisle everything he has remembered or seen. Carlisle had good feeling about it. He was starting to remember, he told Jake that it would take time to get it all back. But this was a good start. I saw Jake look up, he paused in his story. He smiled at me, Carlisle looked up at me and grinned. He saw the questions in my eyes and nodded. This was good Jake was going to be ok.

'Now would be nice.' I heard Edwards thoughts. I laughed as I turned back to him.

'Patients.'

'Well please tell me something, I am going crazy here.'

'There hiding something, something big.'

'You found out what?' he said eagerly with a smile on his face.'

I shook my head.

'Not exactly. There running, hiding from someone or something. I couldn't get what, or who. But there scared, they have been running for a while now. They usually stay away from others, they feel bad for bringing us into there mess.'

'What mess, are we in danger?'

'Zane wont tell me anything more than what I've heard because he fears if we know, then were in as much danger as them. If he keeps us in the dark then he sees no reason they whoever they are will harm us, because we don't know anything.'

'There still a chance we could be in danger, we have to tell the others. And Zane needs to tell us what to expect, were in the dark if he doesn't tell us what were up against.'

'He doesn't want to put me in danger, or my family in anymore danger, I've tried to talk to him.'

'Talking obviously doesn't work. Its time to do it my way.'

'Edward. No, he doesn't mean any harm.'

'But yet he brought this mysterious danger on all of us. We have to know what it is. Or we have no way to protect our selves. Especially if we don't know what were protecting ourselves from.'

'Let me try again. One more time and then we can go about it from a different angel.' I smiled up at him.

He let out a low sigh.

'Last chance.'

I smiled up and pulled myself closer to him and kissed him.

We all headed out separate ways back home.

I was lost in the car ride. Figuring out ways to get Zane to tell me exactly what it is that had him so scared. What they were running from.

I've been in danger before. I've faced James, and Laurent, and Victoria and her army of newborns. All while I was human I might add. I could handle whatever they were running from.

Nothing could be as scary and dangerous as Victoria. I shuddered at the thought.

I would have to tell him that we need to know what were up against. Were safer knowing than we are being blind.

We wouldn't know what or how to protect ourselves. Surely he could see that we would be safer knowing and being able to protect our selves and look for whoever or whatever they were. Than to have them come and attack us with out warning.

"Bella, Love."

I looked away from the window over to Edward.

"You need to feed, I'm going to take you hunting tonight."

I groaned.

"But it has no appeal to me. Please Edward."

"Love look at your eyes."

I pulled the sun visor down and looked at the tiny mirror in front of me.

I pulled in a rush of air as I gasped.

My eyes were dark as coal, dark as night.

"Your hungry, you need to feed, I'll be right there with you. I wont let you get out of control."

I made a face. Just the thought of the blood the smell, the color all of it made me feel sick.

"I wanna throw up."

"I've never heard of that before. Vampire throwing up cause of blood. That would be a new one for the books." he joked as we pulled up the drive.

He opened my door for me. As I stepped out into the garage. I saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett by the jeep.

They were all smiling.

I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella you must be famished." Alice squealed .

"Not likely." I sighed.

"Wonder if she's going to trip over a deer." Emmett's booming laughter echoed off the garage walls.

I punched him in the arm and he swayed back a little bit.

"Ouch."

"She's a vampire now Emmett she could probably kick your butt now." Jasper said as smiled at me.

"Yea so don't tempt me!" I grinned as I climbed into the jeep.

I was in the middle between Alice and Edward, Emmett hopped into the drive seat, and Jasper slowly sank himself into the passenger seat and looked back at Alice in the mirror with a grin.

I felt Alice perk up beside me. I turned away, it was rude to stare, and even though they didn't say anything, it felt like a private moment you didn't want to interrupt.

I couldn't imagine how Edward could think about hunting when we still needed to find out what Zane was hiding. Who or what the danger was. How many were there? Why was Zane so afraid, and how much trouble were we all in? Danger magnet, so how much trouble, I knew already. We were in big trouble.

"Are we all set?" Emmett said as he turned the jeep on. The engine roaring to life brought me out of my thoughts.

"All set!" Alice laughed.

Edward put his arm around me and hissed the top of my head.

"So love are you ready for your first hunt?"

**I know its not long. its a little bit short... but ive been busy and it needed to be in the story... so there ya go... **

**if ya REVIEW ill update sooner... **

**so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**please and thank you.. i love to know what yall think.. so please tell me! **


	15. First Hunt

**A/N:**

**I know its been a while. A few months. But I didn't see the point in continuing if no one was going to review. I know people read it, they at least add it to there alerts list. So why not review also? **

**But I figure ill continue when I can, when I'm not working, its xmas season so work is crazy (photographer) but ill work on it when I can. The more reviews I get, the more incentive ill have to actually work faster. **

**So please read and review. Tell your friends even. **

**Chapter 15: First Hunt**

**EDWARDS POV**

She was so funny. Bella sat between me and Alice in the back of the jeep. She was squirming like a baby. She groaned loudly and buried her face into my chest as Jasper and Emmett were explaining the best way to take down prey.

"Snap there neck and that way they don't suffer." Emmett was saying casually.

I laughed as Bella plugged her ears with her fingers, as if that would help.

Suddenly I saw Bella standing in a clearing in the woods. Watching 3 deer feed, her mouth was watering with venom. She sprung like a lioness, and launched herself toward the largest one and sank her teeth into the flesh and bone around the bucks neck. And there was a loud snap, as its body went limp and crashed to the forest floor. Bella began to feed.

Suddenly I was knocked back into reality as Bella's head shot up like a cannon. And she abruptly turned to Alice and shouted no!.

"Not a poor innocent deer!. Alice no, change it, make it go away!" she whined.

"Bella, I cant change anything, I see what is going to happen. The only way to change it is to change your mind. And you haven't."

"No, I don't want to go. I'm not thirsty, hungry. What ever the hell it is, I wont kill a deer!"

"Then your going to starve." Emmett said with a grin.

Bella looked up at the rearview mirror at Emmett. He moved his head and Bella saw her dark eyes again. She groaned loudly.

This shouldn't be this difficult. I thought to myself. A vampire should want to hunt. What if I killed the deer for her would she mind drinking then? I wondered and suddenly had my answer.

'if I'm going to do this, it has to be me. I'm going to have to get used to this eventually, I guess. Right?'

'Yes love, you'll have to get used to this for the rest of your life. I'm sorry.'

"Why on earth are you sorry?" she sounded annoyed as everyone else in the car suddenly looked at us. She had said that last outburst out loud.

"Did I miss something?" Alice asked with a grin.

"I think we all did." Emmett said as he pulled the jeep to a stop.

"Well love, were here. Are you ready?"

"UGH! No, I don't think I'll ever be ready for this." she whined as she stepped out of the jeep.

"Bella, don't be such a human!" Emmett snickered as he tore off into the woods.

"UGH! What ever! Just because I don't want to think about blood. Doesn't make me human!"

"Ha ok."

"Hmph!" Bella took off full speed. Spun Emmett around and had him pinned to the forest floor in less time than it took to blink.

"Agh hey get off me."

"Human huh? Stronger and faster. Nice."

"There is no way your stronger than me."

"OH really, then get up."

Emmett struggled underneath Bella's light little body. He fought as if he was pinned down by, well himself.

"No fair, you have the newborn strength." Emmett said as Bella rolled off.

"Don't be jealous, its not a very flattering emotion on you Em." Alice chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lets go, Bella needs to feed."

"ugh don't say feed!" Bella groaned.

"Just let your senses take over. Love open all your senses. Stop, take a deep breath."

"I don't wanna." she pouted. She poked her bottom lip out further, it made me laugh. She was so beautiful.

"Oh Bella, come on. It'll be fun!" Alice said happily.

"Oh yeah, fun! One word to describe this, and you choose fun."

"Alice is right love. Just come on."

Bella let out a loud sigh. "fine."

"Ok love, take a deep breath." I heard Bella sigh and breath in.

"Clear your mind. Pay attention to what you feel, what you want. Your desire will do the rest."

"But I have no desire."

"Just try. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. What do you sense?"

It took a long time for Bella to answer, she had her eyes closed, she was concentrating."

"I hear, things."

"What kind of things?"

"No human, more animal. Nibbling, leaves crunching, twigs snapping."

I smiled. "What is it?"

"OH!" her eyes opened wide. "Deer grazing."

"Whats your senses tell you? What do you feel?"

"Venom in my mouth, its like its calling me."

"Well, there's your answer."

"Edward."

"Bella I'll be right there. You can do this."

I grabbed her hand and took off at a run. I slowed down slowly. Fighting my urge to attack, this was Bella's moment.

Suddenly Bella lunged at the deer, snapping its neck, and draining it dry.

I smiled as I watched her. She stood straight up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sleeve.

She looked up at me, her eyes were back to normal.

"Well?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Bella looked uneasy, but then smiled slightly at Emmett.

"Well its no irritated grizzly." she smirked.

"That its not. Maybe next time though!" Emmett said excited. I see images of him and Bella wrestling a grizzly as Emmett went off into a day dream imagining the next hunting trip.

"That was excellent Bella. I knew you could do it." Alice said with a grin as she tapped her temple with her pointer finger.

"It wasn't excellent, it was far from it. It was disgusting, and cruel. I killed a poor innocent deer, but I guess its better than a human." Bella perked up a little.

"That's the spirit!" Jasper smiled.

"None of you need to…"

"We are going now, we wanted to let you get the first." Alice said cutting her off. "Your welcome to more and come with us if ya'd like?" she smiled, she knew Bella's answer before Bella even opened her mouth.

"Sure, I have to get used to this some time, sooner the better." Bella said rolling her eyes.

We all took off at a run, letting our senses, our desires take over. We only found deer, but it was still enough.

The night went on quickly, as we all hunted and had our fill…. Even Bella, she still made faces, that I thought were entirely to attractive on someone who had blood streaked all over them.

"Bella, love lets get you home, and all cleaned up."

"Yea I am in serious need of a shower." she said as she looked down at her self in disgust.

I smiled. "I can help with that." I teased and gave her a wink.

"Edward!" she hissed.

**BELLAS POV**

The ride home was not a enjoyable one. I replayed all the kills over and over again in my head. I smelled like blood, which was making me nauseous. Not only did I smell it, I was covered in it.

I was disgusted. It was nasty and I never wanted to do it again. Although I knew that was inevitable. It would happen again, and again for the rest of my life. I just hoped I would get used to it.

It was doubtful, but hey I could hope.

We pulled up the long drive way and parked the jeep in the garage. We all climbed out. I looked around at everyone, they were still clean clothed no tattered clothes period. I looked down at myself.

"What did I do wrong?"

"What?" They all said in unison, and turned to look at me.

"What did I do wrong? I mean I'm a mess. Look at you guys."

"Bella, it'll get easier, and you learn don't worry. It just takes time." Jasper said reassuringly.

I sighed and walked toward the door.

"Love, you'll be ok, soon you'll be able to come home and look just as clean."

"I hope." I replied, "I need a shower, bad."

I was in the shower quicker than you could blink.

I scrubbed every inch of my body, twice. Three times maybe. Trying to get the disgust off. Make it fade even, it never did. I would just have to get used to the fact that I was a hunter. that's what I'll think, I'm a hunter, that's all, people kill animals all the time. So why did I feel so guilty?

I decided right then and there I wasn't going to let there deaths faze me. They were animals. People, humans kill animals all the time. There hunters, and I was now a hunter hunting the hunted.

I took a deep breath as I let the shower wash over my face. There was suddenly a cold breeze I opened my eyes to see Edwards beautiful face in front of me.

I gasped and then laughed suddenly throwing my arms around his neck.

"Well hello love. I told you I could help." he grinned his crooked grin that made my heart melt.

I looked up and brought my lips to his. I pulled my self closer to him. My naked body was right against his. He traced lines down my back with his one hand, making me shiver with excitement.

His lips left mine and he kisses his way down my neck, to my chest and back up. Kissing me passionately.

Over an hour later we emerged from the bath room, both wrapped in towels.

"If all hunting trips end like that, I think I could get used to them."

"Well then consider it a deal." he smirked.

"Edward I love you."

"And I love you."

I laughed and sat myself onto the bed, and fell back.

"Bella, love?"

"Yes?" I looked up at him, he was now sitting right next to me. His eyes were looking at me intently. Questioning, wanting.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	16. Cyclone Alice

**A/N:**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**So who cant wait for the movie to come?!?!? Can you say midnight showing!?!? Lol…**

**Anyways enjoy!!**

**Since I got this out so fast. I MIGHT add chapter 17 later today. **

**Chapter 16: Cyclone Alice**

"what is it Edward?" I said half worried.

"It's nothing, important. I mean never mind yes it is important." he sighed, and looked annoyed and irritated with himself. Almost as I he was nervous. What did he have to be nervous about?

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I, I mean our wedding."

I gulped, and took a deep breath.

"What about it? Do you not want to go through with it anymore?" I tried to hide the hurt from my face, but Edward saw right through it.

"Bella, love. No never. Of course I want to go through with it, what are you thinking? I love you. I want to spend forever with you, eternity with you. I want to be with you and hold you in my arms for the rest of time. Why would you think other wise."

"I don't know, because I'm, different now. Maybe you only loved the human Bella." I lowered my head and looked away from his gaze.

"Isabella Marie swan! don't be stupid, you are the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the planet. The most beautiful human, person, creature, vampire that has ever existed in all of time. You always have been, nothing can ever change that, not even immortality. You may have changed Bella. But love. The change was for the better. I didn't think you could get any more astonishing than you already were. But I was wrong. You did, you got even more beautiful with the change."

I looked away innocently and embarrassed.

"I guess I just thought…."

"Well you thought wrong love. What I wanted to talk to you about was about us yes, but it was about the wedding."

"Ok, what about it?" I looked up at his loving eyes and smiled. If I was the most beautiful creature ever, then what was he? There was no words to describe his beauty.

"Plans, the date, I know Alice has been going nuts not wanting to rush you about the plans and all that, because of the whole Jacob thing and him disappearing and now not remembering anything, and then with Zane and Orion and them and what there running from. I mean it could bad, really bad we don't know. I know we need to find out. But I was just wondering about the wedding and what you wanted to do for it, I know theres a lot going on right now, but its going to have to happen sooner or later."

"Edward, the sooner the better. I mean hell if this what ever there running from is really bad, we need all the happiness and good times we can get at the moment." I smiled up at him.

He leaned closer to me, just inches from my face. I could taste his breath, just the close proximity of his body was arousing. I went to lean in closer but the door suddenly flew open, and Alice pounced onto the bed, and hugged us both.

"OH thank god finally! I've been waiting for like ever! AHH this is going to be so great, so amazing!! YAY I'll make all the arrangements you don't even have to lift a finger, all you have to do is write your vowels and walk down the isle and give them. And I mean you can have all say, ill show you everything tomorrow! I've been planning for weeks without your knowledge." she smiled a devilish smile. "Your dress, you look so beautiful Bella. And me to!" she giggled and was suddenly out the door.

"I guess you already know then that you're the maid of honor?" I called after her!"

There was rush of air next to me and I was suddenly grasp in a bear hug all over again.

"OF course, although I haven't told Esme or Rose about being the brides maids! Or Angela" She giggled and was off out the door again.

I looked back at Edward, his expression was the funniest I had ever seen, it was a mix between shock, embarrassment, and well he looked scared. I laughed and buried my face into his chest.

"What, I, you know you just gave her free range, she's going to go nuts! I saw it all flying in her head so fast I couldn't even make any of it out. It was insanity!"

"It'll be ok Edward, I trust her, besides, if she goes over board and I don't like it, I could always take her out, newborn strength and all." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"My lil evil love!" I joked.

"so was it really that bad?"

"You didn't see?"

"I wasn't really paying attention."

"I cant believe you could ignore all that."

"Maybe I didn't borrow your power?"

"I don't know, what about now, what am I thinking?"

"I., I don't know."

"Concentrate, use my ability."

"Uhm ok." I smiled "your wondering what I'm going to look like in my wedding dress."

"Your getting better at blocking other peoples abilities out, that's good."

"Yea no headaches."

"The head aches go away eventually. You get used to it, love I promise. Although I don't think I will ever get used to you being able to read my thoughts."

'I can always let you read mine.'

He smiled at me, and I knew he realized I hadn't spoken a single word of that.

'I love you, always.' he said, almost clear as day, but his lips never moved an inch.

'forever' I replied allowing him entrance into my thoughts.

The next morning, we went downstairs and in the living room piled on the floor it looked like a cyclone went through it. Alice was sitting in the middle of a war zone. Magazines books, fabrics. The printer that was connected to the lap top directly in front of her was going crazy, spitting out paper after paper after paper. It was the aftermath of cyclone Alice.

"Insanity." Edward whispered with a grin.

"Alice, what, what is all this?"

"Stuff for the wedding don't worry I'm just getting ideas and making orders and everything, I'll have this all cleaned up in no time. don't you worry about a thing! Your dress already arrived, so did some of the different invitations, I already know which one your going to choose. But if you like I can still let you see them." she smiled. and her view went back to the laptop.

"Oh, and Edward you have to have a tux fitting, and so do the rest of the guys. I've ordered the decorations, and I already know where were going to have the ceremony and reception. Oh its going to be so lovely!" she looked up at me.

"Bella your going to love it! Really you are. We can go over the details later today. I'm sending the men out on a trip away from the house. I want no interruptions. Today is a girls night, were going to go over everything don't worry you can say no to anything you don't like. But I already know what you wouldn't like so it kind of defeats the purpose but still. Oh this is so exciting!" she squeaked and went back to her cyclone.

Edward let out a low growl and I looked up at him questioningly.

"She's just trying to help. I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm. I can just sneak you back in later." I whispered to him.

He shook his head and looked to the door.

"What?" I said as I followed his gaze.

"Open your mind, and see."

I let my senses down, and I heard it, them.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Looks like we'll get some answers sooner than I thought." Edward said as he walked to the door.

"Wouldn't count on it." Orion replied with a smug expression as Edward opened the door.

"Don't mind him he doesn't, trust, well anyone really."

"I trust my family. that's all I need to trust."

"Then what the hell are you doing here. You can leave, you knocked on my door!" Edward growled.

Alice was standing next to me in a second.

"Ha, I didn't knock." he said looking toward Zane.

"Then leave, no one wants you here!" Edward hissed.

"It wasn't my idea believe me. I would much rather just get rid of the lot of you."

"Try me mongrel!" Edward stepped forward. Zane put his hands out in front of his brother and Edward. Both of whom looked like they could kill.

"STOP, all of you! This isn't helping anything!" I shouted angrily.. And walked past Alice.

No one moved, not even an inch.

I turned around to see if Alice was following, she to hadn't moved.

I turned around and around no one moved and no one replied.

"Edward? Alice? Zane? Anyone?"

What the hell was going on. I ran up and touched Edwards arm. He didn't move.

"What's happening?" I was getting scared.

I tried to move Edward, he was like a statue, more so now than ever.

"Please, some one answer me!" I was shouting, pushing and pulling but to no avail none of them would budge.

"I just wanted you to stop fighting stop arguing. Fighting isn't going to solve or help us! I didn't mean freeze entirely." I whined.

Open senses I thought. Maybe.

I concentrated on Edward.

I gasped as I heard it.

"Love. We cant move, something, or someone, run."

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	17. Theres or Ours

**A/N:**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**I LOVE to hear what you think, and how you think I'm doing, and what you want or think is going to happen.. So after your done reading this chap, press that lil button at the bottom.**

**Chapter 17: There's or Ours**

'RUN Bella!'

I gulped, and stood still, frozen in place. What was happening. I slowly shook my head.

'PLEASE! :Love run! don't argue, listen to me. Protect yourself.'

Again, I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you, I will not leave you all here defenseless against, what ever this is." I whined.

'Bella concentrate on Alice.' Edward said.

I looked at him not only scared but now utterly confused, but I did as he asked.

'Bella, its you.!'

I stopped sobbing, and looked directly at Alice. What was she talking about.

'The reason we cant move, you got angry. It has to be another power of yours, concentrate on releasing us, relax.'

I took a deep breath and did as Alice told.

Edward was in front of me and had his arms around me before I could blink.

I gasped in shock.

Edward kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled up at him. "I love you." I kissed his nose.

'Bella, lets not say anything to our friends.' Alice smiled as I read her mind, as if nothing was happening.

She was good.

'This way Zane will have no choice but to tell us what or who is after them, specially if they think this was them. They'll have no choice. I'm sorry love but it's the only way to know what were up against.'

I smiled and kissed him to let him know it was ok with me to lie.

We had no choice.

This was the only option. the only way they would tell us what were up against is if they think the threat is here already. Hopefully it wasn't. but we were never that lucky.

Luck was against us at every turn.

"is everyone ok?" Zane looked around worried.

"Every one is fine. But I think its time you give us some answers." Edward replied with a hiss.

"This is insane, we need to get out of here!" Orion growled.

"O, we cant just leave them, there in this too now. Its my fault I take full responsibility. But if you want to leave, I can not stop you. But you will be leaving alone."

"Zane. You cant be serious. You willing to risk your family, your life, our friendship! For this, for her!" Orion shouted as he gestured toward me. I heard Edward growl low in his throat, as he held on to me just a little bit tighter. "She doesn't even want you! She's taken! She's going to be married! And still you stand there like a love sick puppy willing to risk your life and ride in to battle on some stupid white stallion, like a fucking knight in shinning armor!" Zane just stood there, and let him yell he didn't even flinch. "Your not a knight Zane, you never will be her knight! She doesn't need you, she has a family that cares about her and that will protect her. Now the question is, will you protect yours?"

Everyone was silent for what felt like hours, in reality it was only seconds.

But the silence was deafening.

"O, it's not that simple. Its complicated. And this is nothing to do with Bella, I don't feel that way about Bella, I know she is married or on her way to be married. What ever. I know that, this is about doing the right thing. We brought this on them."

"Then uncomplicated it Zane! There's or Ours"

"Orion, we did this to them, if one of them gets hurt it will be on our heads! Can you live with yourself?"

"I told you we should have left a while ago! You should have listened to me! We wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Orion, you know as well as I. that if we leave, they will still be in danger, there lives will still be at risk! Just because we showed even the least bit interest in this family, they are at risk. Can you live with your self if something happens to any of them because of us?"

"Zane, my hands are clean! I told you to leave, I told you this was dangerous, I told you we needed to leave! We needed to run!" Orion paused for a short moment and took a deep breath. "There blood is on your head!"

"There is no more running! Aren't you sick of running? I am. I'm tired of running, I want to live in one place for more than a month at a time. I want to stop having to look over my shoulder and always live in fear! I want it to end. And there family is willing to help us, we cant do it alone, the three of us, we cant, if we try we will fail. They want to help us O, so please listen to reason."

"NO! they don't want to help us, they want to protect there own. Screw what happens to us."

"That's not true!" I shouted, I was sick of him yelling, and fighting. Arguing was not getting us anywhere.

"Excuse me?" Orion turned to face me with a look of disgust and hate in his eyes.

"I said that's not true." I hissed.

"Which part, its completely true, why would you help us with out there being something in it for you?"

"Because that's what we do with friends!"

Edward laughed under his breath.

"What Bella, don't be naive."

"I'm not, I consider you one, whether you do or not. But its true. We want to help because we know you need it, because we don't want anything to happen to you."

Orion laughed out loud and rolled his eyes.

"You want to help because you know your in danger to." he said smugly.

"Not true, I offered help before I even knew I was in any danger! But if your to weak to stand up for yourself, then by all means, be a coward." I paused. "Run away."

Orion stood there. I couldn't read him my mind was racing, I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't even read his face. It was blank, whether from shock or what I didn't know.

"Orion she's right, we cant do this alone. If you ever want to have a some what normal eternal existence then we have no choice. Please, brother, listen to me." Zane pleaded.

"What ever, tell them what you want, but remember when one of your family members or your beloved Edward is killed, I was against this!" Orion said as he got directly in front of me.

Then there was whoosh of air and he was gone.

"I'm sorry, he.."

"It doesn't matter now." Edward cut him off. "He is right about one thing, you should have left when you had the chance, before you got us into this." he gritted his teeth.

I cleared my throat loudly. "All that matters now is the truth."

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	18. Truth

**A/N:**

**FIRST OFF…. THE LAST CHAPTER THAT WAS POSTED WAS WRONG LOL… THANKS TO** twilightaddict26 **FOR IMFORMING ME OF THAT MISTAKE… LOL…**

**now onto the chapter....**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think. **

**HELP… Give me some ideas for powers the Kieran can have.. I have a few in mind, I just want to see if anyone else has any other powers they would like to see him have… lol **

**Chapter 18: Truth**

"The truth, you want the truth." Zane sighed.

"lemme guess, this is where you tell us we cant handle the truth." Emmett scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly, but I'd rather not tell you. I believe its safer that way."

"Safer?" Edward replied with a growl. "Safer would have been never staying, just passing through! But please go on. I'd love to hear more of your so called story." he rolled his eyes. "But Zane, get one thing straight. If Bella, or any one else in my family gets hurt or worse. I will kill you myself."

"I would think nothing less."

"Stop being noble and stalling, tell us the truth." Rose said coldly

"The truth is, I lied to Bella."

My eyes went wide, and I stared at him blankly. "Lied to me. You lied to me about what exactly?"

"My creator."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. I didn't know whether to be upset that he lied to scared of the truth. Both was probably better than nothing.

"I told you I didn't know who changed me, I just woke up like this. The blood was never a problem. that's mostly true. The story I told you, it was true, I woke up like this and didn't know who changed me." he paused. "At first." he took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "I found out a month or so later. He came back, looking for all the ones he had left, alive, for the most part. The ones he changed."

"There's more of you?" Edward asked grouchily.

"No, its just me Orion and Riley. But Kieran did make other vampires, new borns, he wanted an army."

"An army? For what exactly?"

"Why do we always go for new born army?" I questioned.

Edward laughed a little, "It's easier to persuade them to help than to persuade some one with more knowledge to help you build an army."

"Oh. That was a dumb question." I bit my bottom lip.

"That still doesn't answer my question. An army for what?" Edward said more forceful this time.

"An army to over throw the Volturi."

"Was he mad? That's suicidal, it cant be done." Edward replied harshly. "Over throw the most powerful vampires." before Edward could continue his tirade Zane cut him off.

"Not was, is." Zane replied as I still stood there in shock.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he had about a hundred and fifty of us. Probably more. He threatened to kill Orion and Riley. He knew they were the only family I had left. He had enough vampires to do it to. I had to do it, I had no choice." he lowered his head in sadness.

"Do what exactly?" I asked quietly.

"Go to Volterra, and fight."

I gasped.

"How did you make it out alive?"

"It wasn't easy. I had a plan, I figured as soon as I got there I would lag behind, stay in the back, and then run. I didn't think he would survive. I didn't think he would notice, or know that I had left him, I sure as hell didn't think that the Volturi would realize or even know I was there."

"What happen?"

"I had it all set, my plan to run, I was in the back. Kieran had messed one thing up, he didn't think one of his own new borns would rat on him. Would go to the Volturi and tell them everything. They were expecting him, they knew the plan all along. So when I turned to run, I realized we were surrounded, I had to, I didn't know what else to do, so I fought, I killed some of the guards, a lot of them actually. I was scared, and then I made them think I was still there fighting and I ran. I ran for my life, then there was just this big ball of bright light and a loud bang. Like a bomb. It sounded like an explosion. But I didn't care I just kept running."

"What was it?"

"I didn't know at the time, but it was Kieran, he has power you couldn't even imagine. I don't even know all of it. I don't know how he has so much, how he's so strong, but he is. He has power I have never seen before, like the shit you see on those dumb witch craft movies."

"If he is so powerful why did he need help to take the Volturi down?" Emmett said with a cocky grin.

"He's smart, he knew If he had distractions, distractions to take the eyes off of him, the powers off of him he could take the leaders out while they were distracted."

"So this Kieran, is who is after you? Why?"

"He's mad I left him, he knew my power he knew I could have helped him succeed, he blames me for his failure. But he's not the only people I'm running from."

"You, its just you, Orion and Riley just followed you so now there in danger too." Edward stated bluntly.

"Yes, they chose to help me, they chose to follow me, I tried to leave numerous times sneak away, but they found me, they knew and wouldn't let me go alone."

"Who else?"

"The Volturi."

"What? You have the Volturi after you?" Edward growled.

"And your still alive!" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

"It wasn't just guards I killed. I killed some one they cared about, some one they wanted that they held close. Who had power. They aren't happy about it."

"So not only do we have your crazy powerful vengeance seeking creator, we have the Volturi! Nice, real nice." Edward huffed.

"Edward." I said coolly. "Its not just his problem now."

"That's the point. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him!"

"We need to know as much as possible about Kieran. Stop fighting." Jasper said as he sent a wave of calm to everyone.

It obviously didn't work, Edward growled loudly.

"Edward." I said calmly.

"No Bella. I'm done, this is not going to be another fight, I will not have you in harms way, again!"

"I'm not breakable anymore!" I shouted, he had made me angry. I was not a mere breakable pathetic human anymore. And I wouldn't stand for it. "I am not some stupid human anymore, I'm not a pathetic clumsy girl who needs a babysitter anymore Edward!" I growled.

"I, Bella, I didn't. Ugh, I didn't mean it that way. Its just." he sighed

"It's just what?"

"I want to protect you. I don't."

I cut him off. "I don't need protection." it stated bluntly.

"Bella, Love. If, I, if you. I cant loose you." he sighed and looked down.

He was scared, I read it, I didn't even need to listen, I could see it on his face, he was terrified, not for himself, but for me, the thought of loosing me.

"Edward, you cant shelter her forever." Alice said calmly. "I don't see the future changing.

"What?" I looked up at Alice just as Edward did. We both saw the future she saw. We were all there, but there wasn't here, it was some where else, somewhere beautiful, vacation maybe? We were happy, all of us.

"What is that?" Edward asked

"I don't know, its just a future I've seen."

"Where is it?" I looked toward Edward as I said it. He looked at me apologetically.

"Island some where."

"Vacation?" I asked.

"Probably. But its not for a few months. So I think everything will be ok."

"Your visions can change." Edward stated bluntly.

"Well yes, but Edward, she's not human anymore, she can handle herself, she's proven that."

"I know, but Alice, imagine if you were to loose Jasper."

"I do Edward, I'm scared of that fact too. But that doesn't mean I can or should keep him sheltered, vise versa."

Edward sighed in defeat. "I know, but." he sighed again. "Bella I love you, it's my job to worry."

"I know and I love you for that, but I'm not breakable anymore."

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to that fact."

"Yeah, we all will." I smiled at him.

He leaned over toward me and kissed me passionately.

"We should call the pack have them come so they are as informed as us, and we can strategize." I heard Alice. "Ok, so I will call them myself." I heard her scurry off as I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck.

Edward pulled away gently just as Alice returned and announced they were on there way.

Edward had his arm around my waist as the door opened and the pack came in.

"I want to be in on this Edward, you cant keep me away." I said slowly.

"I know, but I'm also allowed to worry."

"It wouldn't be normal with out someone worrying about poor defenseless me." I joked as I snapped my teeth at him.

He pulled me into another passionate kiss, I had a feeling he was being extra for other reasons but I pushed the thought out of my head.

Edward nibbled down my neck slowly and then pulled away and looked over to Zane.

"Ok what do we need to know?"

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	19. Punishment

**A/N:**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 19: Punishment**

**EDWARD POV**

So I was laying it on heavy. I didn't care, this was getting ridiculas, not only had I just got rid of the mongrel being a problem with Bella, but now I had Zane. God really was punishing me.

I took satisfaction in knowing that just the minor touch from me, was eating away at him. I let my arm fall around Bella. I gently rubbed up and down her arm. I saw out of the corner of my eye Zane's posture stiffen and his lips pressed into a tight line. I smiled to myself knowing I had accomplished at least that.

Hey it was only fair, he chose to torture himself by chasing after a married, well woman.

"We should wait, the pack will be here in 2 minutes." Alice stated as she looked toward the door.

"What'd we miss?" Quil called as he opened the door. Its funny how comfortable we all got around each other. It wasn't natural, but it made Bella extremely happy. And it wasn't as horrible as I had imagined.

"We found out the danger." Alice walked toward them all.

I waited patiently as she filled them in on who the danger was.

They all walked over to where we were a few minutes later.

"Great so this is bad." I heard Embry's voice.

"Should I know who these people are?"

"No Jake, well sore of not Kieran though." Jake just nodded.

Then he looked over at me and Bella and smiled. I smiled back, not a bad thought in his head anywhere.

"What do we need to know about him?" I snapped toward Zane.

"He has super strength, speed, the normal vampire stuff, and obviously he feeds on humans so he's got that edge."

"I don't need to know the normal, I mean what else does he have?" I said harshly with a growl.

'Edward.' I heard Bella say in my head, I looked down at her and smiled as she gave me a warning look. 'be nice'

'I am, I am just being honest.' I grinned her crooked grin. Her face brightened and she nuzzled herself closer to me.

"He can control peoples thoughts, make them loose track of what they were going to do. But last time I knew, he couldn't do it to more than a few. He just touches you, and he knows your deepest darkest secrets, he knows what you desire what you want. He can know your deepest fear. He uses it against you."

"Great." Emmett said sarcastically. I grinned this was going to be interesting, no not interesting, difficult. Very difficult.

"He can be in plan sight and you wont even know it, but that only last a few seconds. The explode bomb thing, that was new to me I don't even know what the hell that was. I guess he has acquired some new ones since I last knew, and I doubt I knew everything, or even half of it." he looked scared, pathetic. I huffed, he brought this down on my family, and if anything happen, it would be my mission to make him pay.

"Anything else?" Jasper said, as he sent a wave of calm to the room.

"We need to find out what else he has, try and see if anyone else knows who he is or anything about him." Alice said.

"I'll get Carlisle and Esme on it. They know a lot of vampires." Rose said as she left the room. I hadn't even noticed she was here. Hm she's learning to keep her mouth shut, and her head.

"that's a good idea, the more we know the better off we'll be." Jasper replied.

"He can hurt you." Zane said as he looked over to Bella.

"Hurt you how?" I growled as I pulled Bella a little closer.

"Make you feel like your entire body is on fire, like your burning, but there's no flames." he paused. "Do you know much about the Volturi?" he looked toward me.

"Yes, but her power has no effect on Bella."

"Hers, we don't know that about Kieran, he is different than anyone I have ever met, he has power I couldn't even imagine."

"Yeah I know, I realize that your scared, but my family and I will figure a way to beat this. We just need you to tell us everything."

"That is everything, I will go home and ask Riley and Orion if anything else I missed, but from off the top of my head, that's all. I swear Edward, this is not my battle anymore."

I growled. "NO, but it should be. You couldn't just leave and save everyone, no not only did you have to bring your family into it, you had to bring mine!"

"Edward, I am truly so--"

"Stop, spare me your sob story. We have work to do. Go find out if there is anything else we should know." I snapped.

Then I felt him open his mind, I didn't let on that I felt it.

A low growl formed in my throat, I knew why he had let his guard down, he did it on purpose.

The image I saw was of him and Bella kissing, my jaw snapped shut as I glared up at him. He had a wide smug grin on his face. The image swarmed around and changed, they were making love. I growled loudly all eyes were on me now. Bella looked up at me questionably.

"What is it? What's wrong?" her eyes were worried.

"You ok man?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Just angry about the situation." I looked over to Zane. "But nothing will EVER happen." It was more of a warning.

"I better go then." Zane smiled at me, and winked. Ugh I could only hope this Kieran got his revenge. I pushed the thought out of my head. That wouldn't do any good either. I sighed.

'your lying.' I heard Bella in my head. I still wasn't used to that fact, hearing her, even though it was what I wanted for so long. It still came as a shock. Although she could block her thoughts from me, she didn't all the time. I loved it, reading her mind, hearing her thought seeing things the way she did.

'it was nothing' I replied only to her.

'your lying, again.'

'Bella, love, its nothing I cant handle. I have before.' god if she only knew the thoughts that ran through Jacobs mind before.

"We should go inform the others down at La Push. When should we be back?" Sam stated.

Alice closed her eyes and thought for a minute.

"An hour and a half. If that's alright with you. Carlisle and esme will be back then. Hopefully they will know something more."

"Sure no problem. See you soon." and they all walked out of the house slowly.

'Edward please. No secrets.' I heard Bella again.

'Zane that's it.' I sighed heavily.

She looked at me with questioning eyes again.

I sighed again, and showed her what I saw.

'oh Edward, he's just trying to get at you. You went the nicest when he was telling us about Kieran.'

'its more than that love.'

'he doesn't feel that way, stop worrying when you have nothing to worry about.'

'Bella, yes he does, your just so blinded by everyone's goodness that you don't see it.'

'so I like to see the good in people.'

'Zane is just like Jacob, only he's doing a much better job at hiding it.' I snapped.

'and ya didn't have to worry about him either.' she spat back at me and looked away.

'love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. Its just ugh.'

'just what?'

'I cant get a break! God seriously must be punishing me.'

'Edward if god was punishing you, then there stupid little fantasy dreams would actually happen, they would come true. And there's no way that that's going to happen, so god is not punishing you.'

'well its really testing my patience's.'

'don't let it.' she pulled me closer and then kissed me.

I let all the anger and then tension melt away. I let my body melt into hers.

I hardly notices we weren't alone. I had completely forgotten until I heard Alice clear her throat.

Me and Bella both pulled away, un willingly and smiled at each other.

"I don't think I want to know." Emmett said as he walked out of the room.

Jasper grinned as he grabbed Alice's hand and they walked out quietly.

"We should probably get to work."

"Probably." I agreed.

Bella smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes. I smiled her crooked smile at her.

"Besides we have the rest of eternity for that." I grinned.

"Yes, yes we do." she said, It a matter of factly.

I was stuck in place, staring at the face of my angel. She was more stunning and beautiful that I deserved, I knew that, but I was to far gone. In a trance. She said I was her angel, but in reality she was my angel, my savoir. I would never and could never love anyone but her.

She smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her.

Suddenly the door burst open with a bang. I heard he shriek out in horror at the sudden noise.

I spun around and was in a defensive crouch in front of Bella before anyone could blink. I was ready, ready for what ever fate, what ever god had in store for us. I was ready for my punishment.

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**HELP… Give me some ideas for powers the Kieran can have.. I have a few listed, and a few that they will find out about him. I just want to see if anyone else has any other powers they would like to see him have… **


	20. Fear

**A/N:**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think. Or if ya have anything ya want to see happen.**

**Chapter 20: Fear**

"Oh my god!" I sighed in relief. "Carlisle what in the world?" I relaxed and straightened up.

"Love are you ok?"

Bella nodded still in shock.

"I'm fine, just geez."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to scare you. But this is urgent."

Alice came running down the stairs, along with everyone else behind her.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked from right beside me.

"I thought you said an hour and a half Alice?"

"Things change remember. I didn't see it till just a few minutes ago, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, its not something bad."

"Oh but it is." Carlisle said as he closed the door after him and Esme."

"What is it?"

"Emmett, its bad."

"How bad?" I stood straight up, worried now.

"Real bad, this Kieran guy, is bad, nothing like you could imagine. He had unique gifts. Strength beyond belief."

"No." I replied as I saw what he was getting at.

"You see our predicament."

"We don't all have the mind reading thing down Edward, mind sharing with the rest of us?" Rose said annoyed.

"You didn't find anything? They wouldn't ugh this is ridiculas! Insane!"

"Edward I know your frustration, but there all to scared." Carlisle replied.

"Scared? You mean, you didn't find anything out?" Jasper said as he stepped forward a little.

"We found plenty who knew of him. None knew him well, but they knew him just the same."

"But?" Rose said annoyed.

"No one would talk. They were afraid, scared. No they were terrified. To afraid to say even the slightest thing. No one gave us anything. This is bad, if hes got everyone who ever came in contact with him scared for there life for even mentioning his name, were in for something." Carlisle was scared, I could tell, but he didn't let on. I hoped Bella wasn't paying attention enough to notice.

We all went into the living room once the pack had arrived, we filled them in on the situation and how it wasn't going to be as easy as we had hoped.

Carlisle was up in his study, reading through the numerous books he had. Trying to find out something, anything at all that could help us. A terrifying vampire like Kieran had to leave his mark somewhere. We just had to find it.

"This guy sounds really bad, but we can take him. We out number him, he cant get us all before one of us gets him." Paul stated bluntly.

"Are you willing to loose one of your pack members?" Alice asked calmly.

"Well no."

"Didn't think so."

"We aren't going to loose anyone!" Bella was forceful. "We will go into this with a clear head, a solid plan of attack. There will be no casualties on our side."

"Well listen to my little fighter." I smiled down at her.

"She's been in fights before, and she was human then." Jacob said out of no where.

"That's right!" She beamed.

Jake smiled at her.

"I'm remember more and more, little by little, but at least its progress."

"Oh Jake I'm so glad!" Bella was happy, I however still hoped he wouldn't remember one thing.

"Yeah, a lot of things are becoming more clear to. The pictures I see, and stories I hear, I soon remember tiny bits of things that happen." He smiled more widely.

Good just no one show him a picture of him and Bella I thought.

Bella looked up at me and elbowed me gently.

I had been caught. I smiled down at her innocently. She couldn't blame me for trying.

"It all sounds really good Jake, soon you'll have it all back"

"Yeah I hope." He smiled.

I growled loudly.

"Edward!" Bella snapped.

I sighed. "Not that." I replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lemme guess." Emmett's smug smile made me laugh.

Alice went to let them in.

"Behave." Bella said in my ear as she kissed my neck.

"Tell him that." I huffed.

"I plan on it."

That took me by surprise. I looked down at her and she was looking away.

"I don't want you alone with him."

"Edward," she stopped as she heard them walk into the room.

"I love you." I leaned down and kissed her.

We all went over book after book, article after article. Jake, Alice, Embry and Rose were on the laptops trying to find something out.

Zane, Riley and Orion were still there, helping look through books in the dinning room. They didn't know anymore than we already knew. This was beginning to look worse and worse every minute.

We were all spread out all over the house looking for what seemed like a needle in the hay stack.

"UGH! I cant take this" Bella slammed the book closed. "I need some air or I'm going to go insane." Bella said as she stood up. The sudden noise startled me.

"Do you want me to come?" I stood up, as she shook her head.

"No I'll be right back, I promise."

"Bella, love."

"Edward I'll be fine, right back I just need to get some air, away from all these books."

"Ok, right back." I smiled as she came closer. I gently kissed her and rubbed my finger down her cheek.

**BELLAS POV**

I was finally outside, I ran faster and stronger. Further away, I was in the woods before I realized how far I had gone in that short few seconds.

I sighed. This was a nightmare. I thought we had fought all our demons a while ago. It was supposed to be a happy rest of our existence. Get married, go on a honeymoon. And then live our lives in different towns, different schools. I was looking forward to the happy part.

We weren't supposed to have anyone after us, we were defiantly not supposed to have the Volturi after us.

"UGH!" I screamed loudly. Although I doubt no one could hear me.

I sat down on the ground, face in my hands.

"Bella?"

I really wasn't paying attention, I didn't hear anyone coming. I would have to work on that.

I looked up. I couldn't really see who it was they were in the shadows. "Edward?"

"I was just making sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. Just this isn't supposed to be happening! We were supposed to be done with all this. We were supposed to get married and live our lives. A happy rest of our existence. With out all of, well with out all of this!" I threw my hands in the air.

Edwards face saddened and dropped. Like everything was his fault.

"Edward I didn't mean I'm not happy. I have never been happier. Its just I cant wait for this to be all over, and we can start OUR lives."

He grinned slightly and stepped forward. He leaned down, and held out his hand.

I grabbed it and he pulled me up onto my feet.

I looked at him, puzzled. Something was off. I didn't know what but something was different.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes why?"

"You just look, I don't know different."

"Stressed out."

"I guess."

I looked up at him, and kissed him. Even the kiss was off. I pulled away gently.

He gently and slowly lifted his hands to my face.

He pulled me slowly closer and leaned down and kissed me. Forcefully, and then it turned into passionately.

More passion and desire was this kiss than ever before.

There was something weird, something, I couldn't put my finger on it. But something, was off, different.

I gently pulled away.

I looked up at him, analyzing, studying his face. I let my sense open up and work. Enter his mind. There was nothing. My eyes went wide with fear as I realized who was standing in front of me.

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	21. Compromise

**A/N:**

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 21: Compromise **

Suddenly he was gone. I blinked for a second and he was gone.

What in the world. Was I seeing things?

Ugh I was way to stressed out for this.

What was going on.

Maybe I'm going insane. Can vampires go insane? Crazy even? Something to ask about at a later time I suppose.

If we have a later time. I sighed. I probably should get back.

I looked around, I could have sworn that I wasn't seeing things, he was here, Edward. But he was different. Not himself. Ugh the stress was getting to me apparently.

I started running slowly back to the house.

It felt to real, I felt him, I felt 'someone' but maybe I hadn't. if it was Edward he wouldn't have run away. Then again maybe it wasn't Edward.

I thought I heard a noise I stopped dead in my tracks.

I didn't hear anyone, or anything. I didn't sense them either.

Great I was making my self paranoid.

I quickened my pace.

I was back at the house before I knew it.

Edward was waiting sitting on the front porch.

"Are you ok love?" he smiled as he stood up to greet me.

I smiled. "I'm, fine." although the word fine was used loosely. Was I fine?

I thought about that for a minute.

Even his voice was a little different. I Must have been seeing things.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I, you." I paused he looked at me weird. "Have you been at the house the entire time since I left?"

"Yes, you told me to stay." he raised his eyebrow at me, questioningly.

Hell I was questioning my sanity right now too.

"Bella what happen?"

"Nothing, it was, just." I stopped to think of the word, turning around a little. "Weird. It was like a dream, but vampires cant dream. I think I was just seeing things maybe. Things I wanted to see but weren't really there. I don't know. I'm just.." My voice broke off as I saw someone sneaking around back. "No." I took off at a run into the house leaving Edward behind me.

I waited at the door.

As it opened I threw who came in against the wall to hold them there.

"Bella, Bella. Its me."

"I know who it is."

"What's wrong?"

"Where were you, just now?"

"Out side getting some air."

"Don't lie to me Zane!" I growled. I could hear Edward walk in behind me. I lowered Zane.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just misunderstanding. I think she thought I was some one else." Zane smiled a smug smile at me. Giving me my answer.

"Love. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. doesn't change anything." I said as I turned forcefully away and walked out of the room.

Edward followed right behind.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, no secrets."

"Ugh." I thought for a minute. "It's not safe."

"what's not safe?"

"It's not safe to tell you." I looked away.

"Bella? Safe for who?" he sighed. "Please, your driving me crazy, its moments like these that I wish I could read your mind."

I took a deep breath. "You have to promise me something first."

"Ok?"

"Promise me, that you wont over react."

"Ovrereact about what?" I could see he was getting upset already. So I cut him off while I still had a chance.

"AND, you wont do anything rash, or stupid out of anger."

He took a deep breath. "AND you wont be angry or mad at me because it was stupid and childish."

"Bella?" he tried not to growl.

"AND I love you." I spat fast before he exploded.

He took another deep breath. I could see his hands clenched into fist. "OK." I breathed.

"No promise."

"Bella."

"Edward, promise me."

"UGh, ok, just tell me."

"You didn't promise me."

"Bella this is insane. Just get on with it."

"I'm sorry, just promise me Edward. Please." I slightly begged.

"I promise. Now tell me." he took my hand gently in his.

"When I went to get air. I thought I was just seeing things."

He stood there unmoving, and not breathing, just staring at me. Waiting.

"I thought I saw you. Only you were slightly different, weird, not normal, maybe not real. Then I shoved it off as just seeing things."

…. Silence… it was deafening. Why couldn't he just say something anything.

"when I got back to the house you remember me asking you."

He only nodded.

"Well, I saw something, someone else go around the back of the house. And only then did I really put it all together."

His eyes got wide. His mouth got tight. And I heard him grit his teeth.

"I, oh here I cant explain it just, just look." I opened my mind and showed him from the moment I left the house to the moment I got back. I showed him my thoughts throughout the whole thing. Thinking he was different something off. And then him disappearing all together.

He growled loudly when I showed him the part when I got back to the house and saw Zane.

He pulled his hand from mine, and turned around with such force it would have thrown me off balance if I was still human.

"You promised!" I shouted at him before he could take off.

He stopped frozen with a promise I knew he wished he'd never made.

"You cant expect me to stand here and allow this."

"You promised." I said softly. He still hadn't turned around to face me. I didn't know if I was more hurt or scared.

What if he was angry at me. What if he was mad that I hadn't realized sooner. If I hadn't, I should have known.

"Don't Bella." he said softly slightly turning toward me.

"Don't what?" I whispered.

"Don't do that." he turned completely toward me and faced me. There was sadness in his eyes, and I knew I was sad, worried he was mad at me.

I didn't say anything.

"Don't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong. This was all him. He tricked you, made you see things that weren't there." he growled at the last part.

"But I should have."

"Bella no, I saw it, I heard what you thought, you knew something was off." he smiled.

"But that.."

"Edward. Please."

"No I will not let him get away with this. You cant expect me to just stand here and let him do that and not have a consequence."

"Edward you promised."

"Bella, love. This is insane. You honestly want me to just let this go."

"Yes."

"Well forget it!" he snapped.

"Please."

"Its not going to work, its not going to happen."

"Edward. It was nothing."

"Nothing to you maybe."

"What does that mean?"

He growled.

"What you think I wanted this to happen!" I shouted.

"What? No. that's not, ugh. that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean."

"I mean it may have meant nothing to you. But it sure as hell meant something to him. And I wont stand for it. He cant get away with this. Bella you have to see that. This is wrong ,he tricked you! He is trying to start things, get you to, I don't know leave me for him. Ha!"

"That's not going to happen. Just, we don't need this right now."

"Exactly we have bigger things to worry about!" he spat before I could even finish.

"Well then lets not make this worse."

He growled loudly. "I will not stand here and just let him trick you into." He growled again, not able to finish.

I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. I sighed. Oh a compromise!

"What if, we just go talk to him. Find out why, what in the world he was thinking."

"We?"

"Yes, we. You and me. Me and you. That way, you cant do anything rash, and I can find out what the hell he was doing."

"Well we know what he was doing. And why he did it. Bella I've known he liked you. I just cant win, this is my punishment. To have to fight for you ever second of every day just to keep you."

"Keep me? Edward your not loosing me, your not going to loose me. Ever. You don't have to fight."

"That's not exactly what I meant, but it makes me a feel a little better." he slight grinned, but he was still pissed.

"Well? We both go, or none of us."

"Fine." he spat.

"Promise me you will not do anything, you wont attack him or anything."

"Bella."

"That's the only way."

He huffed in protest, knowing he had lost the battle, but at least he won the war. He got to confront him. "Fine, I promise I'll try. And that's all I can do."

"That's all I ask. But you have to actually try!"

He rolled his eyes at me. i could tell he was battling with himself to keep that promise. He wanted nothing more than to rip Zane in two and burn the pieces. Make him ashes. I saw him attack in his mind. He pushed the thought away. He leaned down and kissed me and then marched forward in through the kitchen door. He pushed the door open so hard I was surprised he didn't break it off the hinges.

"Edward." I warned.

Zane sat on one of the bar stools. A smug smile played on his face as he looked up in our direction.

"YOU!" Edward growled ferociously.

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SO.. YA LIKE!?!? LOL**


	22. Frequently Dazzled

**A/N: AHH TOTALLY POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER. GOTTA PAY ATTENTION. LOL.. **

**Review review please and thank you!!!**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 22: Frequently Dazzled**

"Me?" Zane replied questionably. He looked at me with a grin and it quickly disappeared. His eyes turned to Edward and glared. He raised his eyebrow.

A low growl rumbled in Edwards chest.

"Is there something going in? I can go to a different room?" He said it with a tone that made me even want to smack him.

"You know what you did." I stated.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Uh, you know!"

"Stop playing games, Bella just let him go. He is just toying with you." Edward snapped as he edged closer.

Zane slowly stood up.

"I seriously have no idea what your talking about. What's up?"

"Oh no?"

Zane just continued to look at Edward. It was like one of those vicious stare downs you see in the movies. Unblinking and unmoving.

**EDWARDS POV**

"You, tricking Bella. Making her think you were me! that's what's up!" I growled. I was ready to rip his head off, and burn him where he stood. I would buy Esme a new kitchen.

"I didn't make her think anything. It was dark, its not my fault she isn't very observant."

How wrong he was, she was the most observant person I had ever met.

I laughed.

"You obviously don't know Bella very well then." I stated flatly.

"I never said I did." he was said in the same even cool voice.

I tried all I had to sift my way into his head, it was no use.

"Bella knew it wasn't me, she knew something was different. No matter how good you think you are."

"again, I didn't say I was good." he paused. "And I still have yet to figure out what your talking about." this was getting annoying. He was denying it, though we all knew it was true. It was beyond pissing me off.

"You know what hes talking about!" Bella shouted. She was getting angry also. And she was supposed to be the one to keep me in check. I smiled slightly.

"You tricked me." she said low, almost sad. "How can you, how could you do that?"

Zane just stood there, he didn't say anything. His mouth hardened into a tight straight line.

"I thought we were friends. How could you?" Bella's voice cracked at the end. She was sad. She honestly wanted him as a friend. I didn't understand it.

"Bella. It, you thought I was Edward before I even mislead you."

"You mean tricked her!" I spat.

"You heard me coming, and just assumed it was Edward. I was sick of it, Edward this Edward that. For once I just wanted to feel like Edward. Feel what he felt. Have the adoration and well all of it. I was jealous, and I don't know, I thought for a split second it would change things. But even then, you knew something was off, you knew the truth, even if your mind couldn't quite catch up to the fact, Edward in front of you wasn't really Edward."

"Don't lie. Wait what?" He caught me off guard. I replayed what he just said in my head. He was jealous. Well that was obvious. Feel like me? What.

"Why would you want to feel like me?" I barked.

"Easy, everyone loves you. Everyone cares about you, and would do anything for you, sacrifice there lives for you. I just wanted to see what that felt like for at least one second."

"Zane you have that, Riley and Orion wouldn't have followed you and wouldn't still be with you if they didn't care about you." I heard Bella say from beside me.

Still trying to justify him. I wasn't buying it.

"Don't make me laugh. This is ridiculous you expect me to believe that?" he didn't say anything. "The only reason behind all of this is because you wanted Bella, MY Bella. So don't sit there and try to justify yourself and make her feel bad for you. You may have other people fooled. But you aren't getting over on me!" I growled.

'love he's trying to make you feel guilty. In some sick twisted way he does care about you and wants to be your friend. Please, don't fall for it.' I hoped she was listening.

'I love you.' she replied. I smiled.

"Zane, neither do I." she said calmly.

"How do you know he's right for you? You only knew him how long before you decided to marry him? Seriously he could be hiding anything from you. He's so good at guarding him self you wouldn't know it. Hell you chose him over your own best friend, and look what happen there." he knew where to hit, and he hit hard.

I looked at Bella I saw sadness in her eyes, she has always blamed her self for what happen to Jacob and he knew that. How dare him use that against her! I growled loudly at him and stepped forward.

Bella shook her head and looked to the floor.

Suddenly her head shot up, and there was a loud thud, as I saw Zane fly into the wall behind him. He slumped down onto the floor. Plaster and paint chips fell to the floor around him. Bella was standing over him in the blink of an eye.

"Bella!" I called, and in the next second I was standing next to her, holding her arm.

"How dare you! You had us all fooled! You arrogant son of a bitch!" She shouted as she tried to kick him. Still remembering her human extinct. Not totally letting her vampire part take over. I was almost thankful for that fact. Even though I would like nothing more than to see him ripped in two, I knew she would regret it.

"I can't believe I fell for all of your shit!" she snapped as Zane stood on his feet. She ripped her arm out from my grasp and held his throat in the next instant.

"Bella, believe what you want, but I just wanted one moment, one memory of you. I cant help it, I don't know what it is, but something pulls me to you. Calls to me. I've never felt that ever before in all of my existence."

She froze and slowly released her grasp on him.

"I cant believe you. Hell I cant trust you. You may like me, Zane. But I cant even stand the sight of you!" she spat as she shoved him hard against the wall again. Breaking more of it off, plaster and paint chips fell to the floor one again.

It was a mess I knew I would have to clean up. Esme wasn't going to be happy, hopefully she would understand.

I walked Bella out of the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry." we both heard Zane call as we turned the corner.

I sat her on the couch in the living room. No doubt everyone had heard the entire scene that just unfolded.

I wondered where they all were.

"Are you ok love?" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Fine, just angry!"

"I cant believe him! I cant, why would he. Ugh!" she was frustrated. The look on her face made me chuckle.

"What is so funny."

"Your so easily frustrated. I told you, I warned you."

"I know, I know, I know, you told me so." she spat.

"I wasn't going to say it but…" I grinned.

"This, he was supposed to be my friend."

"I think in some weird way he is. Bella, you just like to see the good in everyone. Even when there isn't much to see." I gently caressed her arm. "He is like Jake." I shhed her before she could interrupt me. "In the way that, he would try all the tricks in the book to get you from me. He would take all means necessary to get you."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Don't, its just I was in his head, same as Jacob." I shrugged. "I still want to rip his head off."

She laughed slightly

"And hey! About that! I cant rip his head off, but you can use your force power thingy!" I teased, trying to lighten he mood.

She laughed and smacked my arm.

"I didn't really want to, it just sort of happen. I mean not that I am complaining. It just I got really upset and next thing I knew whoosh." she motioned with her hand.

I grinned her crooked grin and laughed.

She laughed along with me. Oh how I loved her laugh. I loved everything about her.

"We'll have to practice that power to I suppose. Figure out what all you can do." I grinned.

She grinned, entrancing me with her eyes.

I lifted my eyebrow slightly. She was trying to entice me. Seduce me even. What's the word she always uses. Dazzle me.

She fluttered her eye lashes at me. Slowly licking her bottom lip, she pulled it in, biting it gently. I groaned.

"Oh love, the powers you have over me." I said as I growled playfully. "You dazzle me…. Frequently."

**REVIEW!!! COME ON I KNOW YOU ALL CAN DO IT!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I COME OUT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SO.. YA LIKE!?!? LOL**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ok i know i have taken a long break on this one... but i am writing new moon in edwards pov.. i am actually almost done with it... you should check it out... **

**the reason i am taking a break from this is because i have a few morre chapters left, but i dont get a lot of reviews on this... **

**so if i should cont please tell me and i will.. but i just feel people dont read this story anymore...**

**if you do then i apologize..**

**please lte me know if i should continue.....**


End file.
